Curse of the Demon Pony
by JusSonic
Summary: Twilight and her friends heads to Canterlot to celebrate its founding. But a terrible creature known as the Demon Pony appears. What is this creature and what is its connection to Twilight's past? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: Nightmare of the Past

Author's note  
Folks, you never thought that this would happen but I am finally working on my first ever _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic _story, no fanmake, just original stuff for once! It has been a long time since I worked on a non-fanmake but I will try my best to make this one a good one.

This story will be part of series that references other known stories like 'The Elements of Harmony and the Savior of Worlds' (minus some differences) 'Past Sins', 'The Story of the Blanks' and some more when I get permission, as well as the first three Gens of My Little Pony.

All right, prepare yourselves folks for one interesting story. BTW, for anyone who wants to know, the first part of this prologue takes place between the prologue and first chapter of 'Past Sins' while the rest of this story takes place after season two was over.

Prologue: Nightmare of the Past

One year ago...

It was thundering and lightning in the cursed place known as the Everfree Forest. It is usually crawled with monsters with no magic at work here. Not so long ago, a cult here was trying to revive one of the most dangerous alicorns that Equestria has ever seen.

The cult was planning on resurrecting this creature with scraps of the being known as Nightmare Moon's armor, some ingredients and the blood of the holder of the Element of Magic. Their ritual would've succeeded...except Princess Celestia, Twilight's teacher, and a couple of guards interrupt in time, chasing them off. It appears that the attempt to resurrect Nightmare Moon has been foiled.

But unknown to everypony, even the cultists, something appeared that night...

In the forest, somepony was walking around, looking a bit scared. She appears to be a black alicorn with eyes that are moderate opal to Dark opal and a Light opal outside, a dark blue violet mane, and a very dark cornflower blue coat. The poor filly has no idea as to what she was doing in this forest...or where she came from.

"Hello?" The filly calls out, getting scared and worried, "Anyone? Oh, is anyone here? Where am I? Oh, I found myself in a clearing and...oh! This is getting scary for me...where..."

Suddenly a tree branch is heard snapping, the filly gasps as she turns to the direction of the noise. Who is it? Could someone has found her and planning to bring the lost foal home? Or is it something out to harm her?

"Hello? Who's there?" The filly asks nervously.

Suddenly growling noises are heard as four wooden like creature called timber wolves appears, glaring at the filly. She gulps nervously. She has no idea whom these guys are...but something tells the lost one that they aren't here to help!

The filly screams and run off with the timber wolves chasing her, obviously wanting her for dinner...literally! As it continues thundering and raining, the foal finds herself back in the clearing where she woke up at not so long ago but trip. The filly gasps as the timber wolves surround her.

"Please...don't eat me! I didn't do anything wrong..." The little alicorn whimpers a bit. But apparently, these guys do not care. They just want a meal. The filly screams as one growls and lunges at her, she prepares herself for her end. How terrifying that her arrival in this place ends up like this!

Suddenly, a vicious growling was growling was heard, scaring the frightened black filly but startling the timber wolves, especially when something knocks the attacking timber wolf away from the filly. She gapes as whatever it is knock the monster far into the bushes.

The filly saw the creature now growling at the remaining three timber wolves, covered in shadows though she can see some red eyes. The foal has no idea if it saved her from being eaten...or wants to eat her instead! One thing's for sure: she doesn't want to be caught in the crossfire!

The filly retreats to a single bush at the edge of the clearing, hiding and watching as the shadowy creature fights off the timber wolves. She can only watch as her apparent savior knock them away, those monsters kept on trying to attack the creature for getting in the way of their meal.

But soon, the timber wolves whimper as the creature grabs one with his mouth and toss it at the attacking monsters. They got up and make a run for it. No meal is worth all this trouble!

The filly gulps as the shadowy creature sighs a bit then looks around as if looking for her. She hopes that he doesn't decide to look for her in this bush! The filly of course for some reason felt like whoever saved her wasn't going to eat her. She doesn't know why...

The creature then heads off into the forest. Either he has forgotten the filly or is looking for her elsewhere. The filly sighs...then cringes a bit. There are thorns in the bushes that she is hiding in, giving her nicks and scratches.

The filly was only there for who knows how long until somepony else has found her...one that will change her life forever...

Present Day

_Young Twilight has never been so happy in all her life. She is now a student of Princess Celestia and gained her cutie mark all in one day! And it's due to some huge explosion that came from out of nowhere. Or maybe it's because that Twilight always have the magic inside her._

_Whatever the case may be, Twilight and her whole family is thrilled: her parents and her big brother Shinign Armor. Tomorrow, the unicorn filly will move into Canterlot Castle and be studying under Princess Celestia herself. Twilight of course wonders if she would be keeping that baby dragon, the one that she hatched. Celestia has been telling her that she has something to tell her once Twilight is all settled in._

_There is just one colt...a special somepony that Twilight wanted to tell of her success. She rush through Canterlot, hoping to find him._

_There he was, standing near the edge of town. Twilight smiles happily. She promised to tell him when she herself made it into Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns...as well as give him the answer of his question yesterday."_

_"Hey, guess what!" Twilight exclaims eagerly as she runs up to the little colt waiting for him, he turns around to hear what she wanted to say. "I made it, I'm going to be trained under Princess Celestia herself! And look, I even got my cutie mark!_

_The colt smiles as if happy for what the great things that happened. Twilight blushes happily to him. Now the time has come..._

_Twilight clears her throat, saying, "Listen, about your question. My answer, Be..."_

_Suddenly a lightning bolt is heard, making Twilight jump a bit. She looks confused as lightning clouds appear. What's happening? Was there a lightning storm scheduled for today? Twilight and the colt have to get inside before..._

_But then, Twilight gasps in horror as it begins to get dark...and something is coming out of the darkness. Something big and growling evilly. She yells out, "No! Ben, look out behin..."_

_Twilight Sparkle was too late. The colt known as Ben screams as something grabs him, growling sinisterly and evilly. The filly looks horrifying as she charges at the creature but it just swats her away. Twilight, now on the ground, looks up as the colt that she loves is being taken into the darkness."_

_"No!" The colt screams as the monster disappears with him. "Help me, Twilight!'_

_"NO!" Twilight screams in terror. This can't happen! Not again! She got up while screaming, "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME, NOT AGAIN!'_

* * *

"Don't leave me!" Twilight screams as she stood up in bed, sweating and looking frightful. The unicorn looks around sighs in sadness. She is back in her bedroom in the library back at Ponyville. "Not that dream again...I thought it was gone right before Shining's wedding. But apparently, it came back with a vengeance..."

It has been 2 weeks since Shining Armor's wedding to Princess Cadence, a great event that almost ended with Equestria destroyed by an evil group of Changelings. If it weren't for Twilight's brother and his new wife, all would've been lost.

Twilight felt relieved that she has a hoof in Equestria being safe. She was suspected of the fake Cadence, unaware that she was the Changeling Queen at the time, and almost lost her brother, friends and even her mentor when it looks like the purple unicorn was wrong...but as it turns out, Twilight was right to be suspicious when the fake send her into some forgotten caves where the real princess was at. That was a mistake on that evil queen's part.

But the wedding thing isn't on Twilight's mind right now: what is is that dream which she has for years, other than that other dream of...the unicorn then heard noises as she saw Spike, sitting in his bed and awakened, glancing at her.

"Twilight; what's wrong?" Spike asks his older sister/mother in concern.

"It's...it's nothing." Twilight said while wiping off the sweat off her forehead.

"It's that dream of yours again, right? The one that you have for years about him leaving ya again."

"It's nothing! I...I need to go check on Nyx."

Twilight got out of bed and goes over to a bed that is made for her adopted daughter Nyx. She sighs in relief as her alicorn filly is sleeping in her bed. Twilight just wanted to check to make sure.

"Twi, you should tell the others about this dream that you have." Spike said in concern. That dream of that colt being taken away by some monster has been eating away at her. "I mean, when we ignored your concerns or worries at Shining and Cadence's wedding..."

"Look, I don't need help on that dream, okay? Let's go back to bed." Twilight said sternly while heading back to her bed. Spike sighs as he prepares to get back to bed himself. One of these days, that unicorn is going to tell her friends what happen.

"All right, fine, but I strongly suggest that you tell the others about this ASAP."

Spike heads into bed. Twilight sighs in sadness as she looks out the window. Why can't she stop dreaming about him? His disappearance has been haunting her ever since she was a filly.

"Oh Ben...where are you?" Twilight mumbles a bit as she heads off to sleep, hopefully without the same nightmare to deal with this time.


	2. Chapter 1: An Invite to the Founding

Author's note  
Okay, time to continue this story; A friend of mine is going to help me with this, maybe, who knows? VISION-KING, I already got my story all planned out so your horsehead won't be needed for this fic.

Unknown, to answer your question, yes; It is a reference to the upcoming story with Lorcan.

Gokiburi Prince, that is the plan of course!

This story will have some references to 'The Elements of Harmony and the Savior of Magic', though there will be some differences to set it apart from the story itself.

Chapter 1: An Invite to the Founding

As usual, it is another bright day in Ponyville. The ponies go out their usual way of business, activities, whatever. Some of them are still psyched of the wedding of Shining Armor to Princess Cadance. Of course, Twilight was bugged about this as she is now related to her mentor, Princess Celestia, through her niece; Kinda annoying.

Speaking of which, her friends decided to hang out and relax in the park like they do whenever the ponies aren't going on adventures and such. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are there doing what they always do: thinking up ways of looking for cutie marks.

"Ah got an idea." Apple Bloom said thoughtfully. "We could tried fer shape shifting!"

"'Shape shifting'," Scootaloo ask Apple Bloom with a scoff. "We don't have the magic for that! Anyway, didn't shapeshifters give us and the others ponies a hard time back in Canterlot a while ago?"

"Well, pardon me fer tryin' 'ta use a power fer good, Chickenloo!"

"Don't call me that."

"Girls, come on." Sweetie said to her friends with a smile. "We don't need to fight over stuff like this. We just need a hobby and such that works."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Scootaloo said with a sigh. "Say, where's Nyx?"

"Don't worry, she, Spike and Twilight are on their way right now!"

"Okay, let's see...get 'de apple fritters, applesauce, applejack...heh heh heh..." Applejack said while going through her basket of the food that she brought to the picnic.

"Anything in there not related to apples?" Rarity asks Applejack curiously.

"Nope; 'Dat's all Ah done got."

"Fine; obviously, it's like you have apples on the brain."

Applejack grunts a bit. Why is she not surprised to hear 'Miss Picky' to act like that? Glancing at Rainbow, who is resting nearby, the Earth pony said, "Ay, Rainbow! Mind giving me a hoof here?"

"Why? Don't you have four to use?" Rainbow asks Applejack with a sly grin.

"Hardly har har; Yew could at least help me out here instead o' sitting on yer lazy flank!"

"Come on, I am not lazy! I just need some rest."

"Rainbow, when did you get to bed last night?" Fluttershy ask Rainbow curiously while feeding her pet bunny Angel.

"2, 3, I forget the times." Rainbow remarks before getting up to help Applejack. "Anyway, if it makes you feel better, AJ, I will help you out."

"Thanks, appreciate it there." Applejack said as she and Rainbow help set up the picnic. "Say, where's Twilight, Nyx an' Spike? They should be here by now."

Pinkie, bouncing in with cupcakes on her back, happily eat a cupcake while saying, "I came by the library earlier. They should be here by now though I think I heard groaning noises. I guess Twilight must be getting tired or something."

"The poor dear has been having sleeping problems ever since the wedding was over." Rarity said in concern. It's true, even though the wedding is now over with the incident with the Changelings resolved, Twilight is still having trouble sleeping. "Perhaps we should ask the princess or Megan about this."

"Celestia, maybe," Applejack remarks before thinking about the ponies' human friend Megan, whom they met ever since Twilight and Rainbow made a rainbow like bridge to her world of Earth. "Not sure about Megan. Not like we wanted 'ta bug her wit' every problem 'dat we have."

"I like Megan, she's nice, she's the Mag'ne or whatever she's called! Megan helps take care of the princesses before the Rainbow Bridge collapses and..." Pinkie exclaims happily, ranting about Megan.

"Oh, there they are." Fluttershy said. The group spots Twilight coming their way, with Spike and Nyx riding on her back with picnic stuff in saddlebags around her. Weird, the unicorn's usual mane looks messed up. Twilight looks grumpy, "Hey Twilight."

"Yeah, hey Fluttershy," Twilight groans a bit.

"Hey Nyx," Sweetie greets Nyx who flies down to the ground to greet her friends. "We were wondering where you were."

"We have trouble getting around this morning." Nyx said in concern. "Mommy's a bit grumpy for some reason."

"I am not grumpy, Nyx! Just having trouble sleeping last night," Twilight snaps to Nyx, trying to keep herself under control.

"Yeah, we noticed that you were having sleeping problems lately." Rainbow said in concern, flying around Twilight. "What, is it about your brother or Cadance again?"

"No, it isn't that, Rainbow and let's dropped it!"

"Ah dunno; sugarcube." Applejack said in concern. "Can yew tell us about it? We ignored yer concerns before twice an'..."

"Look, Applejack, I'm fine, forget about it!" Twilight snaps in annoyance as she sets up for the picnic.

"Were you having bad dreams, Twi?" Rarity asks curiously. "Is it about you worried that you may end up disappointing the princess again?"

"No! I don't worry about that anymore."

"Yes she does, Twilight just doesn't want to admit it." Spike whispers to Rarity. Unfortunately, the unicorn gave him one angry glare. "What?"

"Uh, is it because you are anxious because you are now related to the royal family?" Fluttershy ask Twilight meekly. "That is...if you want to tell us."

"No, no, I am not telling you, just drop it!" Twilight said in annoyance.

"Err; you may want to cool it." Scootaloo said with a gulp of worry. She can sense that Twilight is getting a bit edgy by the questions.

"Yeah, it looks like Twilight is losing it." Apple Bloom said in agreement.

"I am NOT losing it!" Twilight snaps while grinding her teeth. "I am in total control here!"

"Oooh, ooh, I know!" Pinkie exclaims, waving a hoof in the air like she doesn't care. Actually, the Earth pony does but you get the idea. "It is because of how you have a lot of paperwork to do and..."

"BLAST IT, PINKIE PIE! I AM FINE! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP OR ANYONE ELSE'S!"

"Ahh! Fake, fake," Rainbow exclaims as she pounces onto Twilight, knocking her to the floor. "Okay, Changeling, what gives here? Where's the real Twilight? She wouldn't act like that!"

"Rainbow, I am Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight snaps to Rainbow in annoyance. "Now get your flank off me!"

"Not until you tell me if you're Twilight or not!"

"She's Twilight all right." Spike said a bit worried. "I would know if this one is a fake or not...but Twi, you're scaring the others."

Twilight turns and saw the truth: her friends are indeed getting scared, worried about her behavior. This isn't like her. The purple unicorn calms down, looking down in sadness. That's enough for Rainbow to see that she's the real deal: regretting what her friend has said.

After Rainbow got off of Twilight, the unicorn got off, hugging Nyx while saying, "I'm sorry, everypony...it's just...my nightmare has been giving me the edge lately and...I'm sorry."

"Its okay, Twilight," Rarity said with a smile. "We're your friends and understand. Though honestly, you should calm down when you're on the edge like this."

"I...I'll help finish the picnic, if that's all right. You all take a break if you want..."

Twilight begins working on finishing the picnic all by herself to make up for her grumpy behavior. Pinkie smiles while saying, "Yay; Let me help! I love helping, do you Twilight? Come on; let me help, please please please?"

Pinkie bounces around, helping the sighing Twilight out. The purple unicorn has gotten used to her friend's weird behavior ever since she first met her.

"Actually, I tend to get on her nerves sometimes but Twilight got used to my behavior!" Pinkie exclaims to me happily, breaking the 4th wall of course.

Yeah, let's go with that. Anyway, Apple Bloom blinks a bit while asking, "Nyx, what's wrong wit' Twilight?"

"I don't know." Nyx said with a sigh. "Mommy has been having the same dream lately. I don't know what it's about. She would never tell me."

"Has this been going on?" Fluttershy ask Nyx in concern.

"Who knows? It must be keeping her up at night, even enough for her to take naps during the day like Rainbow does. One time, I went into her bedroom, wanting to ask mommy if I could have my friends over. But as I enter, she would scream out, 'No, don't leave me! Not again'!

"At first, I thought she was worried about me being taken away...but then I saw that mommy was sleeping in her bed, having that nightmare." Nyx said with a sigh.

"What was she dreaming about? Do you know?" Rainbow asks Nyx in concern. The rest of the Mane Six wanted to at least tell them so they can help Twilight with her problem.

"Twilight would never tell me either. Ever since I have known her as a filly, she tends to have these nightmares, though only two are common." Spike explains, worried about his mother/sister's concern. "The dream that Nyx mentioned was the one. I tried to ask her but Twilight would never tell me. I think she's dreaming of a special somepony whom she knows as a filly."

"I think mommy misses that colt...the one in her dreams." Nyx said in sadness.

"You mean Twilight used to have a special somepony?" Rarity gasped in surprise.

"Heck if I know. Twilight never tells me a lot about her past." Spike remarks with a sigh.

The others look down in sadness and pity. They haven't known much about Twilight's life in Canterlot before she met them in Ponyville. Sometimes the purple unicorn would talk about it, sometimes she doesn't. Whatever happened to her as a filly has been haunting her even to this day.

Suddenly Spike gulps as if about to throw up...but then he spits out a flame, making most of the ponies jump a bit. Fluttershy exclaims, "Oh my. It must be a letter from the princess." Sure enough, a scroll appears with Spike taking it.

"Hey, Twilight." Sweetie calling over to Twilight who just finished setting up with Pinkie. "The princess just send us a message."

"Oh, I wondered what she has to say." Twilight said as she and Pinkie came over. A message from Princess Celestia is always important. "Uh, you may sure that's the only one, right? I don't want another surprise like with the marriage of Shining and Cadance."

"Let's see..." Spike pauses to wait a minute then shrugs. "Nope, this is the only one. Ahem..." The dragon clears his throat as he begins to read, "'To Twilight Sparkle, you are invited to celebrate Equestria's founding in Canterlot. If you wish to attend it, please send a reply ASAP.'"

"ASAP; Ape Sad Apparently Problem," Pinkie Pie ask puzzled.

"'Dat means 'As Soon As Possible, Pinkie." Applejack explains to Pinkie who blinks at her, still not getting it.

"'If you wish to attend, I will send a chariot to you then. You can bring whoever you want with you. I hope to see you soon, your brother and his wife will be attending."' Spike said, finishing the letter up.

"The annual founding of Equestria," Twilight exclaims, squealing happily much to the surprise of her friends. "I haven't attended it since I was a filly! Oh, I can't wait to go again!"

"Uh, Twilight; what exactly is the founding of Equestria?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah, we don't know a thing about it." Scootaloo said with Nyx and Apple Bloom nodding in agreement.

Twilight smiled to the fillies as she explained, "I'm glad you asked, my little ponies. The founding of Equestria shows how Equestria was officially founded a while after the first Hearth's Warming Eve and how Megan, Danny and Molly helped Celestia and Luna out a while before they left for their home on Earth."

"So wait, you mean the humans we first met before the Gala, right?" Rainbow asks in amazement.

"Right; Of course, back then, I knew Megan as only the 'Mag'ne' and didn't know her real name, along with that of Danny's and Molly's, but you get the idea."

"Ah think Ah get it now." Applejack commented.

"We want to go to the founding with you, Twilight!" Pinkie exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, please take us with you, Twilight!" Rarity begged.

"Yeah, I bet it'll be cooler if we're with you!" Rainbow commented.

"Please, Twilight," Fluttershy asked in her sweet tone.

"Well, that's the idea." Twilight said with a chuckle. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you girls out."

"Can my friends and I go too, mommy?" Nyx ask Twilight, the fillies show those little "puppy dog" eyes look. Dang, it's hard for them to ignore.

"Oh, shucks, why not? Better git the parents' permission first," Applejack exclaims with a smile.

"Yay," The CMC cheers wildly along with the other ponies. Another great event in Canterlot! Hopefully this one will be less disruptive than what happened at the wedding.

But then, Twilight looked worried as she said, "I just hope things don't go bad in Canterlot like the last time..."

"Don't worry, Twi." Rainbow said as she put a reassuring hoof on her friend's back, "This time, we'll be by your side to face whatever problem that comes to you."

"She's right, dear." Rarity agreed, "After all, us, Shining and Celestia apologized to you for not believing you, and we want to make it up to you."

"To be honest, I was on mommy's side the whole time because I thought something was off with that foalsitter." Nyx admits. "Of course, I gotta admit, I wanted to hit somepony for what happened...but..."

"Yes, yes, Nyx, we get it." Sweetie remarks while rolling her eyes.

"Spike, send a reply to the princess! Tell her me, my friends and Nyx are coming!" Twilight exclaims to Spike with a grin.

"You got it, Twilight!" Spike said with a salute, and then, he breathed fire onto a new scroll, which evaporated into thin air.

"Oh boy, oh boy; A huge party in Canterlot," Pinkie squeals, bouncing up and down as always when it comes to parties, "I hope I get to be in charge to make the decorations, the streamers and..."

"Pinkie Pie, I can imagine that Princess Celestia has got that covered." Rainbow said to Pinkie Pie in amusement.

"Really; Weird, so how come I don't see one of those bubbles that shows you imagining stuff?" Pinkie asks looking around Rainbow like mad. "Where's the bubble, Dashie? Huh, huh? Where is it?"

"Pinkie Pie, you are so random." Rainbow remarks with a sigh.

* * *

The ponies quickly get to work on getting what they want to get for their time in Canterlot, food, supplies, the works. And of course, Pinkie Pie brought her usual party cannon, despite what Rainbow told her about earlier. After all, when it comes to parties, she wants to be prepared!

Soon, most of the girls are waiting outside the library as that is where they are going to be picked up by the chariot. They saw Twilight with Nyx on her back with Spike carrying what they need. The alicorn, of course, is bringing a familiar doll.

"Nyx, where did yew get Miss Smartypants?" Apple Bloom asks Nyx curiously while leaning her head down a bit. "Ah done thought Big Mac has it."

"He gave it back to me because Big Mac felt like it was mine." Twilight explains to Apple Bloom. "I wanted to give something to my daughter and, well...he was embarrassed by the whole Gabby Gums incident."

"We said we were sorry! What does Big Mac want; A written apology?"

"Yew did 'dat, Apple Bloom, remember?" Applejack remarks to her little sister making her smile sheepishly.

The ponies then saw something flying their way: a chariot big enough for them all and by Pegasus ponies no less. They land right near the library as gracefully and swiftly as those ponies can.

"Miss Sparkle and friends, a pleasure to see you all again," One of the Pegasus guards, one of which Twilight recognizes as the one who dropped her off on the day that she first arrived in Ponyville, said with a bow. "Your brother has sent us. Are you all preparing to go?"

"You betcha," Rainbow remarks, "Though why a chariot instead of a train?"

"Princess Celestia felt like that since Twilight is a member of the royal member due to her connection to Princess Cadance, it's safer this way."

"Yeah, having a brother being your nephew-in-law now can do that." Twilight chuckles a bit. After a while, the girls got themselves and their stuff in. Once they are all secured, the Pegasus guards then flew off, carrying them in the chariot itself.

"I can't wait to see Uncle Shiny again, Mommy!" Nyx said to Twilight excitedly.

"Yay; I love to travel this way!" Pinkie Pie squeals like a girl on her wave to a concert. "No, JusSonic, you mean filly on her way to a concert." Oh yeah, sorry. Some of the other ponies wonder whom she was talking to.

"I do hope that Canterlot looks better on arrival the last time." Rarity said with a sigh. "Seeing it behind a shield doesn't feel right."

"Man, I'm so lucky to be coming to this big time event thing." Spike remarks with a shrug. "Before the wedding thing, two times that I didn't go was to Twilight's birthday party and to the cake competition!"

"Spike, I apologized for uninviting you to my birthday because of our argument, remember? I'm starting to see how similar that is to Shining uninviting me." Twilight said, feeling guilty about uninviting Spike to her birthday, comparing that to Shining uninviting her to the wedding. "As for the cake competition, you couldn't go because of the stomach flu, remember?"

* * *

_"Oooh, I got a bad stomach ache." Spike groans, lying in bed while Twilight and Nyx checks up on him._

_"I told you that those crystals that I dug up for study for not for eating." Twilight said with a sigh. "Well, this stomach flu will only last a few days."_

_"But is Spike coming with you to the cake competition with Pinkie Pie?" Nyx ask Twilight in concern. She doesn't want her brother to miss out on the whole thing._

_"I'm sorry Nyx but Spike will have to stay home. I don't want his stomach flu to get worst."_

_"But I want to go!" Spike protests to Twilight like a pouty little foal. He doesn't want to miss out on going to Canterlot!_

_"I'm sorry, Spike, but you will have to stay home for the time being." Twilight said with a sigh of regret while preparing to leave. She gotta meet Pinkie Pie to help her escort the cake safely to the train. "Nyx will watch you. Again, I'm sorry."_

* * *

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten that...maybe I did when we have our little argument." Spike said, rubbing the back of his scaly head sheepishly. "Somehow, I feel like a brat every time we argue."

"Spike, you aren't that bad." Twilight points out to Spike with a sigh. "Honestly, I don't know why I sometimes keep you out of things like this."

"Because the writers of our episodes don't tend to bring our baby dragon along at times! Maybe JusSonic wants to make up right here and now!" Pinkie exclaims happily, making some of the others a bit confused. "Oh, we're there!"

The gang saw that they are indeed approaching the wonderful and graceful city that is Canterlot. The whole capital was fixed and better than the problem with the Changelings. No shield in sight. Guess Shining Armor didn't need to put it up this time.

"It's good to be back, right Twilight?" Fluttershy ask Twilight meekly.

"As usual, always good to be back to my first home," Twilight said with a smile. Even though Ponyville is now her newest and better as home, Canterlot will always be her first home.

The Pegasus guards flew around in the sky until they land right on a platform used for landings. The girls came out of the charot while Rainbow is checking out Spike's camera and some equipment.

"Uh, Rainbow; Why are yew bringing camera stuff? We ain't filming Dasheresque 4...though yew said 'dat yew ain't going 'ta make another film." Applejack points out to Rainbow puzzled, "Especially after 'de trouble wit' 'de third one."

"I thought that we could have something to remember this trip by." Rainbow said with a smirk. "I figure if we documented everything, we could look back at this and enjoy ourselves. I also brought this."

"A flower," Rarity asks Rainbow puzzled as she notes a flower being held by the Pegasus pony via her teeth. "Granted, Rainbow Darling, I am a fan of that stuff but shouldn't you have brought more than one?"

"Ain't no original flower! This is a hidden camera on which will film while one wears it! Here's Twi, you can wear it if you want to do some filming."

"Uh, thanks." Twilight said as Rainbow puts the flower camera right on Twilight's chest. "Don't really need it but it's the gift that counts, right? It's filming already, right?"

"Yep," Rainbow exclaims with a smirk. "Pretty cool, eh? Having my own e-mail show allows me access to some cool devices."

"If you called what you do a show anyway."

The ponies and her friends walk through town, greeting the ponies that come along. Some of them looks nervously as Nyx, obviously haven't forgotten when she was Nightmare Moon, threatening to put all of Equestria in Eternal Night and how she once trapped the princesses in the sun and moon (minus Cadance of course but that's because Nyx didn't know whom she was at the time).

Some of them of course just wave to the filly as if forgiving Twilight's adopted foal for what happened. Whatever the case maybe, there was mixed emotions to Nyx being in Canterlot today like there was before the last time she was in town.

Twilight suspects that there's mixed emotions upon arrival at Canterlot Castle. The guards are at front, as if expecting a bit of trouble. When the ponies got closer, they jump as the guards raised their weapons at them.

"Well, that sounds like a nice welcome." Scootaloo remarks sarcastically.

"I thought we wouldn't have to worry about this after the Changeling incident." Sweetie said in worry. The ponies wonder what is this all about.

"Lower the weapons, boys. It's just Twilight and her friends." A familiar voice remarks with a chuckle. A familiar unicorn in armor appears, smiling as he takes his helmet off, "Hey, Twiley!"

"Shining!" Twilight giggles as she comes over to hug her big brother. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Same here, sis!"

"Hey, Uncle Shiny!" Nyx giggles as she shows herself. Shining grins to give her adopted niece a hug.

"Hey, Nyxie; Welcome back to Canterlot," Shining exclaims with a smile.

The big brother, a few days ago, was a bit surprised when it turns out that Twilight really did adopt a filly...home whose was once the corruption known as Nightmare Moon. He thought that it was a joke! But once Shining got to know her, he realized that she isn't really bad. After all, the filly did regret what she has done and even sacrifice herself to save those that she herself has cared for.

"Shining, you remember my friends, as well as Spike and the CMC." Twilight said while motioning to her friends, some of them wave though one did a bit meekly.

"Hi, good to see you again, Shining," Fluttershy said meekly. "Uh, what…"

"What's with the guards pointing the weapons at us?" Rainbow asks Shining with a frown. "What; Some sort of dumb joke?"

"Sorry, but with an event like this so darn important, we don't wanna take any chances of anypony or anything ruining it." Shining said though looks a bit downtrotten. "It almost happened when that Changeling Queen deceived us...even used me in her plot."

"It's okay, Shining," Apple Bloom said with a grin. "'Dat Changeling witch pulled off one heck o' a good trick there."

"Yeah, but I still feel bad by how it tricked me into turning against my little sister like that."

"To be honest, I kinda deserve it for making a spectacle without evidence to prove my point." Twilight said, blushing a bit in embarrassment. "Perhaps if I have..."

"But if you have, we wouldn't have found Cadance. Perhaps it was for the best," Shining remarks with a chuckle. Yeah, he and Twilight regrets their actions, but at least Cadance is found, the Changelings are stopped and the wedding had gone on. "Still, our new aunt in law thought it to be best to take precautions. Not wanting anything to get dangerous."

"You mean...Dasheresque!" Rainbow booms while now wearing a pair of sunglasses from her Dasheresque films, making Twilight slaps her head with a hoof.

"Rainbow, not now," Applejack said to Rainbow with a sigh. "We ain't going into 'dat here."

"What? I can't make any jokes now? Man, that's so darn dull!"

"Come on, Princess Celestia and Cadance is waiting for us." Shining said with a grin. "And they want me to escort you both all the way."

"Speaking of which, how is your honeymoon to Cadance?" Twilight ask Shining as the group follows the Captain of the Royal Guard into the palace. The big sister is dying to know how the honeymoon went.

"Doing fine, Cadance and I have some...fun."

"What kind of fun? What kind?" Pinkie asks bouncing around hopefully. "Is it party fun; Candy fun; Video game fun?"

"I think he means the fun that isn't appropriate to mention around little fillies." Rarity said to Pinkie Pie as if urging the Earth pony not to go further into details. "After all, a lady shouldn't mention that stuff to ones who shouldn't know yet."

"Know what, Rarity?" Sweetie asks Rarity curiously, making the big sister chuckles sheepishly at that.

"Let's say, just wait until you're older, okay; Hee hee hee!"

"Sounds like you two have some fun." Twilight said to her big brother with a grin. Somehow in her heart, she knew that they make the perfect match, regardless of her misgivings before thanks to the evil Changeling Queen.

"Yep; Someday, you will have the same thing with your own stallion, sis!" Shining exclaims to Twilight; Hearing that made the poor mare look down in sadness.

"Yeah, someday...yeah."

Twilight's friends look a bit worried at her emotions, even Spike and Nyx is. Whoever that colt in her dreams was must be important. One of these days, they're going to have to find out what happened years ago...and who that colt was.

* * *

All right, for those who wants to know...

This chapter shows references to the season 2 finale as well as 'Past Sins'.

Twilight getting Miss Smartypants back and giving it to Nyx was a reference to a pic at deviantART.

Spike was referenced to not have appeared in 'Sweet and Elite' and 'MMMystery on the Friendship Express' as well as two fics, one of them could be found on fimfiction and the other is DBV's fic which express frustrations of Spike being underrated at deviantART.

The Rainbow Dash's e-mails and Dasheresque 'film' series are referenced too.


	3. Chapter 2: The Great Boris

Author's note

ABI's right, sonicfighter21354, someone has made a fic with the new Rainbow Bridge called 'The Elements of Harmony and the Savior of Worlds'. Check it out, it's a good read.

Nobodiez, no, I believe I got Cadance's name right. I saw it online and on the Wikipedia page. I did.

Chapter 2: The Great Boris

The inside of Canterlot Castle looks the same as always. The Mane Six, the CMC and Nyx (when she was Nightmare Moon and after) was here before. Each visit was either an emergency or a special event. And for the latter part, today is like no other.

Shining takes his sister and her group to the throne room where Twilight smiles as she saw Princess Celestia, her mentor, teacher, closest thing to her mother and aunt in law, waiting on her throne. And of course, her niece Cadance, who is also Twilight's foalsitter/sister-in-law and Shining's wife, is nearby waiting.

"Princess Celestia!" Fluttershy said meekly as she, Spike and the other ponies bow to her beloved ruler.

"Please, please, no need to bow to me. I don't need any of that today." Celestia insists sternly. The ponies and Spike rise up making the alicorn smiles, "But I will have a hug, Twilight, for your new aunt-in-law."

Twilight giggles as she comes up and hugs Celestia who hugs right her back. Once the hugging stop, the purple unicorn exclaims, "You may be my aunt-in-law now but you will always be my teacher."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Twilight, it's good to see you again." Cadance giggles as she goes up to Twilight. The two mares smiles as they did their hoof shake from all their times together, "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves..."

"...and do a little shake." Twilight and Cadance exclaims at once as they laugh once their hoof shake is done.

"What's the deal with that?" Scootaloo ask puzzled.

"It's a secret hoof shake that mommy and Aunt Cadance like to do!" Nyx explains to Scootaloo happily. "I should know, mommy taught it to me three days ago."

"I still don't get it."

"Well, now that we're all here, time we get things underway." Celestia said with a delightful smile.

"Any chance yew could tell us more about 'dis here founding?" Applejack ask Celestia curiously. "We need all 'de details an' all 'dat jazz."

"I will be delighted." Celestia got up, trotting over to a window that shows certain generations of ponies. She motions to one of a human girl and unfamiliar ponies. "Generations ago, our world was in danger of being conquered by an evil centaur named Tirek the Abomination. He would've succeeded if not for Megan whom the ponies known sometimes to be the Mag'ne. Firefly, one of the ponies back then, brought to our world and with the Rainbow of Light, which is now known as the Elements of Harmony, destroyed Tirek. She would come back time and again to help us make friends and save our world."

"No offense, your majesty, but we already know that part." Spike said to Celestia with a frown, knowing this story many times already. "Mind getting to the founding?"

"Oh yes. Ahem, you know how the three tribes once fought generations ago, around the same time Megan was still around as a child, and soon became friends to found Equestria, right?"

"Yeah, the three rulers stop being so mean and work together." Sweetie said, recalling the play from Hearth's Warming Eve.

"That wasn't the real truth. The rulers were frozen in that cave even to this cave." Celestia explains to the fillies, much to their shock. "We altered that event because it was too dramatic for the little ones."

"Of course, just like Disney did with their movies!" Pinkie remarks in agreement.

Just then, a familiar Goddess of the Night appears, making a cup of coffee float via her magic. She said, "Princess Platinum's father Blueblood I, with the help of Star Swirled the Bearded and Spellion the Powerful, to sign a treaty on behalf of the Mages of the Rock. The Ponies of the Plains and the Sky Clans joined the following week."

"Princess Luna!" Twilight exclaims with a smile.

"Wow...didn't expect you to be this up." Rainbow remarks while blinking her eyes a bit. "You normally show up at night."

"Tia suggested that I drink coffee to keep me up at day so I can tend more stuff." Luna remarks while rolling her eyes, "Personally, I think she's doing that just to prank me."

"Would I ever do that?" Celestia ask, hiding a secret smirk. The Goddess of the Sun got back to business. "Anyway, ever since then, every few years or so, we celebrated Equestria's founding."

"An' let me guess: we got a part in it right?" Applejack asks Celestia curiously, making her friends look at her. "Well, shoot, we often git involved in these here events."

"Indeed you are." Cadance said with a smile. "Aunt Celestia needs someone to help out be in charge of the contests and other events. And of course, you too Spike."

"Yes, thank you!" Spike exclaims with glee. "It's like some folks always trying to keep me out of cool stuff. Oh! Do I get to be in charge of the gems?"

Twilight glances at Spike for the remark then speaks up, "We promise to do our best, Princess Celestia. I just hope we don't go through any more problems like with the Changelings."

"Relax, Twilight. I know how bad that went." Celestia said with a sigh. "That's all in the past now so let us focus on the future. So, do you wish to be escorted to the guest rooms?"

"Well, I did some thinking and thought that my friends and I can stay at my parents. It's been a long time since I was home last and I wanted so much to show my friends there."

"Please please?" Nyx ask with a hopeful giggle.

"Well, I don't see any reason to make you change your mind." Celestia said with a smile.

"I already told mom and dad that you and your friends were coming, Twi. I was planning a trip home myself." Shining said with a grin. "You wanna come, Cadance?"

"I thought you never asked." Cadance giggles playfully to her husband as the two wedded couple and the ponies leave on a trip to the home of Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle.

"I think the founding is going to be better as last time, wouldn't you agree, Luna?" Celestia ask Luna with a smile. The Goddess of the Night made a screeching noise and spits out the coffee. "Luna!"

**"TOO HOT! THIS COFFEE IS TOO HOT!"** Luna exclaims with a loud yell making Celestia snickers a bit. **WE SWEAR, CELESTIA, THOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"**

* * *

Meanwhile, the ponies and the CMC arrive at Twilight's parents' home in Canterlot, where Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle were there waiting.

"Mom; Dad," Twilight exclaimed happily as she ran up to her parents and hugged them happily as they hug her back.

"Twilight, darling," Mrs. Sparkle said with a happy smile, "It's so good to see you again after the Canterlot wedding!"

"Despite that we saw you a few days ago, honey, we missed you so much." Mr. Sparkle said, also smiling.

"I missed you both, too, Mom, Dad." Twilight said warmly as she hugged her parents again.

Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle then look at their daughter in worry as the former said, "Twilight, you still don't have a somepony of your own."

Mrs. Sparkle agreed as she asked in concern, "Yeah, dear. Why is that?"

"Oh, don't worry, it's no big deal." Twilight insisted.

"Okay, but what about Nightm- I mean, Nyx?" As she asked that, Twilight's mother indicated the black alicorn filly in question, "We heard about what happened, and we're not sure if we should accept her as our granddaughter."

"She's right, Twilight. Not to offend her or anything, but what if she turns into Nightmare Moon again?" Mr. Sparkle asked in concern.

"Mom, dad, I assure you. Nyx won't turn into Nightmare Moon. She hasn't for months now." Twilight said with a groan. Why is it so darn hard to convince even her parents of the truth?

"I know, I know." Mr. Sparkle said in hesitation. "But..."

"Hi, grandpa, grandma," Nyx's voice rang out. The other Mane Six ponies and the CMC giggles as they, along with Twilight and her parents saw a cute sight: Nyx wearing socks on her upper forelegs and one sock on her horn. "Hope you don't mind but I wanted to dress up for you. But I got confused. Is it all right to wear your socks?"

Seeing this got Twilight's parents laughing a bit. Perhaps their daughter was right about her, being as what Nyx did was too cute and too different to be Nightmare Moon.

"Maybe you're right about Nyx after all, Twilight." Mrs. Sparkle giggled, "We'll accept her as our granddaughter."

"Thank you." Twilight sighs in relief. At least it's a relief knowing that her entire family accepts Nyx now. The purple unicorn is still concerned about Celestia and Luna but that's for another time. "You girls wanna go upstairs to my room?"

"I get dibs on bouncing on the bed!" Pinkie exclaims as she rushes upstairs.

"Pinkie Pie, come on!" Twilight protests as she gallops after her. "My bed has been perfectly made since I left!"

"Oh, I can't wait to see what your room is like!" Rarity said eagerly as she galloped upstairs.

"I hope it's awesome and cool!" Rainbow exclaimed as she flew upstairs.

"Just try not to break anything!" Twilight insists to her friends.

"Shucks, we are already darn careful!" Applejack insists. Her flank however ends up knocking over a lamp, luckily it didn't break. "'Dat don't count."

"Hey, wait fer us!" Apple Bloom shouted as she, the rest of the CMC and Spike ran after the Mane 6.

The gang heads into Twilight's room, which is the same as it was when she left it: books in the right place, stacks of them, even her toys remain.

"Yeah, figures that you are some sort of book worm." Rainbow said, observing Twilight's books.

"When yew said 'dat yew read a lot o' books, yew ain't kidding." Apple Bloom exclaims in amazement at the books.

"Yeah, well, I like to do that when I was a filly." Twilight said proudly. "What can I say? I love to learn."

"What's in here?" Nyx ask curiously as she saw a pony shaped bank on a stand.

"Oh! It's my old pony bank when I was a filly! I forgot that I left some money in there." Twilight exclaims eagerly as she made it float over to her with her magic. The purple unicorn tries to get it open, "Horse feathers! I forgot how to open it as well!"

Suddenly, some powder explodes in her face, making Twilight yelp. She sneezes a bit while saying sheepishly, "Oh, I forgot about that booby trap, too. I made it to keep Shining out of my bits."

"This room is so fantastic, Twilight! I can't believe you have all this to yourself!" Rarity exclaimed in delight.

As Twilight uses a hanky to wipe her face clean, she remarks, "Well, my parents need how important my studies are...well, that and I wanted to get out of sharing a room with Shining. So they gave me a bigger room."

"Hey, what's this?" Fluttershy ask as she puts down an old schoolbook.

"Oh, I haven't seen this since I was a filly! This was my schoolbook back to when I attended another school before joining Celestia's." Twilight chuckles while she opens it, "Ah, the memories."

Soon, the ponies looked through all the photos of Twilight through her school days, up to her graduation.

"Yew sure is a filly colt, Twilight." Applejack remarked with a smile.

"Yeah, even for an egghead." Rainbow agreed, "Oh, no offense."

"None taken," Twilight said with a smile.

Just then, Fluttershy noticed a lonely colt by himself in the photo as she asked, "Twilight? Who's that pony?"

The purple unicorn looked at who Fluttershy was pointing at in the album.

After a moment, she turned her head away as she replied in a sad tone, "Oh, that's just no one. No one at all."

* * *

It was a while later. Shining Armor went back on guard duty while Cadance head back to the castle to help her aunts with the preparations. Twilight felt like she should take her friends and daughter on a scroll through town.

The ponies of Canterlot do what they do: shop, do their business, socialize, etc. Although the ponies themselves enjoy the Mane Six's presence, they are still too unsure about the filly formerly known as Nyx. Of course, Celestia made sure to keep guards on certain posts to make sure that no pony would bring harm to the filly.

"I got to find some sort of outfit to wear to the festival." Rarity insists eagerly. "Why, wearing old dresses won't just cut it."

"Ah done imagine 'dat we can hang out at 'de local shops an' git some supplies." Applejack remarks with a shrug.

"Luckily, I know Luna's credit card number so we can get what we want!" Pinkie exclaims while bouncing happily.

"How did..." Twilight begins to ask but thought better of it. She decides that she herself doesn't want to know how Pinkie knows Luna's credit card number.

"Oh, nice ducks," Fluttershy said noticing some ducks flying overhead before she and her friends head on.

At least, they were nice ducks but gunshots are heard firing in the air. One shot hits a duck, sending it flying down towards the ground where two ponies are holding sacks with their mouths in hope to catch the dead bird. One of them is a purple coated Unicorn with a spiky like short mane, yellow eyes and a short tail. He got a number 2 symbol on his rank. His name is Dum-Dum.

The other pony is a white coated Pegasus pony with a long mane, a long mane, orange eyes and a dunce cap on his flank. His name is Boxco.

The dead duck land a yard in front of them. Dum-Dym yelps then nervously got the duck into the sack. He and Boxco head over to where someone is blowing the top off a gun that is being used by magic. Boxco himself exclaims, "Wow! As usual, you're the greatest; you don't miss a shot, Boris!"

"Yes, yes, I know." The stallion said with a grin. Boris is a red-colored furred colt with a black sharp like mane with a black tail, wears a necklace of gold and silver, wears a vest and has a shotgun cutie mark. Now this stallion is considered to be a hero amongst the ponies of Canterlot so he was prepared when the Changelings attack a while ago.

"Nothing, no beast or monster would stand against ya. Not even a filly, that's for sure." Dum-Dum chuckles while he and Boxco held Boris's latest trophies. They enjoy doing odd work for their boss and willing to do what it takes for him.

"Oh yes...but there's only one trophy that I have to get and it's a filly. The one in question that I want is that one."

Boris eagerly points a hoof to a familiar purple unicorn walking away with her friends and daughter. Boxco blinks his eyes while asking, "Wait, Princess Celestia's student/niece in law? I heard that she was back in town!"

"Yes and a perfect way to win her heart and hand! That's the mare that I want to marry!" Boris exclaims eagerly while looking into a mirror, admiring himself. "Oh yes, this is my time."

"But are you sure?" Dum-Dum asks Boris in concern. "Twilight got some bad rap due to the accusation against Princess Cadance. Well, it was actually the Changeling Queen at the times. Plus, she is one perfect freak and..."

"I do not care less. Ever since before she left for Celestia's school, Twilight Sparkle was the one filly that I wanted to be with! Which makes her the best, and you know that I deserve the best!"

"Of course, of course, but..." Boxco begins to spoke up but Boris would hear none of it. He prepares to head off after Twilight's group in determination and eagerness.

"Well, stop squawking you dopes and come on!" Boris snaps to his minions impatiently, making them yelp as they rush to catch up. "We mustn't lose them."

Twilight and her friends were up ahead, Rarity was looking at one dress while saying, "Please tell me that this would look good on me."

"Yes, yes, I think it would look lovely on you." Fluttershy said with a gentle nod with her friends agreeing with the Pegasi's POV. "Uh, though it looks a bit expensive to purchase but whatever you want is fine."

"Hmmm, you may have a point, Fluttershy. I may have to make my own dresses for me and you girls to wear to the festival."

"Twilight, oh Twilight," Boris's voice calls out. Twilight's eyes widen in alarm as she saw Boris and his goons heading their way. Her friends are startled as she begins pushing them aside.

"Let's go, come on, no need for us to dawdle. Come on!" Twilight exclaims quickly; The female purple unicorn for some reason sure wants to leave and away from those guys.

"Twilight, wait!" Apple Bloom exclaims as the Cutie Mark Crusaders try to catch up with the mares and Spike.

"Move it, come on; let me through!" Boxco snaps as he and Dum-Dum work through the crowd by magic and force if need be. The red unicorn has to catch up with the fillies!

"Shouldn't we slow down and wait for those guys to catch up?" Sweetie asks Twilight in concern. She sure doesn't want to face Boris somehow. "I mean, it wouldn't be nice if we are to..."

"Just get going and avoid them." Twilight remarks while gritting her teeth a bit. "It may be impossible but the whole thing can be done."

"Whoa, look out!" Spike exclaims in alarm as something crash in front of the group, blocking their attempt of departure. It was Dum-Dum crashing right into them.

"AHHH," The fillies exclaims in shock and alarm.

"Who 'da hoo-ha is 'dis laughing boy," Applejack asks in surprise and confusion.

"Ouch, not one of my better landings," Dum-Dum groans, feeling his forehead as he got back up from the ground. The white Pegasus pony has to go through one crash landing to stop Twilight's group's departure. "Boris, I stopped them!"

"Nice job, Dum-Dum." Boris comments as he and Boxco finally came up to the group. Twilight sighs as if irritation by the pony's appearance, "Ah, Twilight. Look to see you again."

"Hello, Boris." Twilight said with a sigh; So much for escaping this stallion.

"I've heard that you were in back in town and just have to see you again. Sorry for missing you at your brother's wedding."

"No, no, no big problem."

"Uh, excuse me?" Rainbow spoke up, getting into the conversion. "Mind telling us who this stallion is and why you were trying to dodge him?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot that your friends were here." Boris said with a grin, much to Twilight's dismay.

"Hoo boy; Girls, this is Boris, the self-proclaimed hero of Canterlot." Twilight explains to her friends then glares at the minions as Boxco finds a hoof stuck in a can, Dum-Dum tries to help him. "And those are his stooges, Boxco and Dum-Dum."

"Hey, we ain't stooges! We are just plain dumb foals," Boxco protests, yelping as he got his hoof free before collapsing into Dum-Dum, knocking the two stallions down.

"Well, it goes either way, I guess." Rarity remarks in amusement.

"Those two reminds me of Snips and Snails back home." Scootaloo comments to the other CMC members, making them giggle a bit.

"I've heard about your trouble and how your friend shunned you during the trouble with the Changelings." Boris said, grinning while stretching a bit making Twilight roll her eyes. "I got to say, I have pity you, I would've comfort you in your time of need."

"Thanks, but it wasn't necessary, Boris." Twilight remarks dryly to Boris. "Things end up being fine anyway."

"Hi there," Pinkie exclaims happily as if about to introduce herself of course. "My name is..."

"So anyway, Twilight," Boris said, cutting off what Pinkie was saying, "I've heard that the founding of Equestria is back. I figure since you're here and I don't have a date during that time, I could make up for your suffering and you can go out with one of the handsome stallions in Canterlot."

"Sorry, Boris, but I'm going to be busy." Twilight snarls as she tries to leave but Boris is trying to follow.

"Doing what?"

"Washing my mane!"

"Ha ha ha," Boxco laughs stupidly at Twilight's excuse. "That's funny as a screen door on a battle ponyship!" Dum-Dum laughs at his pal's remark.

Suddenly the two minions yelp in alarm as an annoyed Boris use his magic to bash his minions' heads together. The boss snaps, "It's 'ponymarine', you two; 'Funny as a screen door on a ponymarine'! You sound like dumb foals when you get it wrong!"

"Ouch, that hurts." Dum-Dum groans while feeling his head.

"Ahem." Applejack said with a sigh. "Mah name is..."

"So anyway, Twilight..." Boris begins to say, trying to ask Twilight out again.

"Look, the princess has already chosen me and my friends to help out in the festival." Twilight groans a bit and in annoyance. "I don't think I have any time for dating."

"Yeah, mommy needs to make sure that things end up being perfect, something that clearly isn't important to you!" Nyx exclaims in agreement. "Wow, I sound like Uncle Shiny when I say that."

"My Celestia, did you really adopt that little monster?" Boris asks in amazement and disbelief. "I mean, shocking!"

"Why is it shocking?" Rainbow asks Boris, frowning as she doesn't like the comment towards Nyx.

"The whole city of Canterlot is talking about it. It's not right for you to be a monster of Nightmare Moon. Sooner or later, she may stab you in the back and begins her Equestria conquest again."

"Boris, you are living in the past." Twilight said to Boris sternly. "My daughter isn't Nightmare Moon anymore. Princess Luna took her powers back as well as the memories, except with Nyx's times with me, my friends and the whatnot. She hasn't try to cause trouble before. Some ponies agree to move on. You, sir, are being primitive."

"Why thank you." Boris said in amusement, not really realizing that he is being insulted.

"Excuse me, Darling. But we aren't introduced." Rarity said while clearing her throat. "My name is..."

"Oh yes, I have heard of the rest of Twilight's good friends. The Pegasis known as Rainbow Dash who made the interesting Sonic Rainbow at the wedding, the shy little Fluttershy and the little Scootaloo. The unicorns whose are the fashion designer Rarity; Love your dresses BTW."

"Thank you, Boris, I appreciate it."

"And her sister Sweetie Belle," Boris said with a chuckle. Pinkie clears her throat while smiling. "Oh yeah, and the rest are the Earth pony filth."

You could hear a needle drop or a magic explosion being heard from a distance the moment Boris called Applejack, Pinkie and Apple Bloom 'Earth pony filth'. Some of the fillies gasps as a glaring Applejack ask, "What did yew called me, Pinkie an' mah sister?"

"Come on, you heard me; Earth pony filth; the peasants of the land, the lower class."

"Lower class," Pinkie Pie whispers as if her feelings are hurt. You can tell with her mane deflating that she is very sad indeed.

"What are yew saying?" Apple Bloom snaps angrily at Boris's remark.

"Oh come on, take a hint, you runt!" Dum-Dum laughs stupidly. "Everyone knows that the Pegasi are the powerful and the unicorns are the magic givers. Earth ponies are only made to give us food and stay out of our way."

"Yeah, thank you Dum-Dum." Boris remarks in amusement.

"Why, o' all 'de biggest lies 'dat Ah have ever heard in mah life!" Applejack growls angrily at what she's hearing. How dare these stallions badmouth the Earth ponies like that! "Earth ponies aren't ones 'ta discriminate here!"

"Yes, the Earth ponies are important in Equestria like we all are!" Fluttershy protests in agreement. "Why, if it weren't for them, Equestria wouldn't been founded."

"Honestly, I don't see why we even need them." Boris comments while looking in a mirror in amusement. "Why else is Canterlot has mostly unicorns and sometimes Pegasi?"

"I don't like your attitude, you jerk!" Rainbow exclaims angrily while Rarity and Fluttershy nods in agreement. Twilight's friends can see why the purple unicorn doesn't like this. His discrimination against Earth ponies can make any pony mad. "It's so happens that Applejack, Pinkie Pie and the other Earth ponies hat we know aren't what you think they are!"

"Right, they provided an important role in Equestria." Twilight said in agreement. "Plus, two of them are my friends!"

"Right, wit' me being theirs," Apple Bloom remarks angrily while hugging Sweetie, Scootaloo and Nyx. "Yew insult me, yew insult them."

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. I am not like most of you ponies. Even I know better than to be continued being shunned like you did when Twilight accuses that fake." Boris remarks with a chuckle, making Twilight's friends and Spike a bit upset.

"Oh, he has to bring that, doesn't he?" Spike mumbles angrily under his breath.

"Come on, time for us to go!" Twilight snaps angrily as she turns and leave. "Nice bumping into you again, Boris, but I am not going to be around if you're going to insult my Earth pony filly friends like that. Come on."

"What? Come on, at least stop and talk a while." Boris insists to Twilight, not wanting a chance for a long time.

"I know what you're up to! I mean, trying to 'pick me up' so you can either have me for yourself or be close to royalty all because of my brother's marriage to Princess Cadance. Well, I am not that like of filly and never will be!"

"Right, so leave mommy alone, you stubborn jerk!" Nyx exclaims in agreement.

"So what, you're going date-less?" Boxco remarks in amusement. "Still pining for that loser who disappeared years ago?"

Hearing that made Twilight stop, looking a bit furious. Boris comments, "And you said that I should let go of the past. That colt is gone, disappeared off the face of Equestria! Why, you better off not waiting for that fool to come back because he's better off dead!"

Boxco and Dum-Dum laughs cruelly along with their boss. But then something terrifying happens: Twilight turns around and growls furiously at the trio, making them stop and look nervous. Then she jumps into the air and goes into some sort of flame mode. Her friends gasps a bit and in concern.

"Here we go again!" Spike exclaims in alarm. The last time that Twilight was this furious was when she found that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon tricked Nyx into going into the Everfree Forest in hopes to get even with her.

Twilight charges at the trio of cruel stallions, slamming them all into the wall while scaring the Tartarus right out of them, much to the alarm of the ponies watching. She snaps while pointing a hoof at Boris, "Don't...you...DARE say that way about Ben! You are not half the pony that he was and NEVER EVER will be! So don't you ever EVER insult him like that or else, you insensible monster!"

The whole scene went silent; her friends' mouth went open in shock by what Twilight is saying. Boris and his goons were almost close to being terrified out of their minds, the young foals look a bit shocked a bit. After her flames tone down, Twilight begins to trots away ignoring the looks from the other ponies' face.

The others, a bit silent, finally spoke as Rainbow asks, "What the hay is that all about? Who is Ben?"

"Ah don't know...but we're going to find out." Applejack said sternly. Like it or not, Twilight will tell her friends what was bugging her!


	4. Chapter 3: The Past with Ben Mare

Author's note  
Time now for the next chapter; Yes, Philip Clark, I did get your PM. I may or may not read that story at some point in the future.

Once again, ABI is right, sonicfighter21354 about those two episodes. I have referenced Twilight's transformation from 'Past Sins'. I suggest you read it. The story is a good one.

Chapter 3: The Past with Ben Mare

It was peaceful in the area between Ponyville and Canterlot. Some rabbits are hanging out, having a good time as if having no care in the world.

But then, the rabbits sense something and turn and gasping as if some sort of creature is approaching. They did as whatever the thing is stop to get water from a lake, growling before heading on.

Whatever that creature is, it's heading towards Canterlot...

* * *

Twilight, returning home, goes into her room, groaning as she put down some supplies down. Her friends came in while the purple unicorn groans, "Ugh, can you believe that...that Boris? He wanted me to be his...UGH!"

"I know and that super duper meanie pants goes and bad mouth me and my friends." Pinkie scoffs a bit. "Why is he thinking that Earth ponies are bad to him?"

"I don't know. Boris has that attitude for years. He likes to bullies Earth ponies, considering them weak and pathetic."

"Man; that makes me hate him even more!" Rainbow exclaims angrily. "If Celestia were to hear him say that, he would be speaking from the other end of his mouth."

"Relax; I'm sure that he would get a new attitude change...right?" Fluttershy ask Rainbow meekly.

Applejack decides to address another subject of what happened. She asks, "Twi, mind telling us what 'dat spectacle out there y'all about; Yew were upset about something an' yew wouldn't be 'dis angry unless something's up."

"Forget it, I was just angry and ticked off." Twilight said. She seriously not wanting to talk about it, ever.

"There's more than that. Who is this Ben guy, mommy?" Nyx ask Twilight in concern. "Why were you so offensive when Boris even made fun of him?"

"Nyx, I don't wanna talk about it."

"Twilight, does it involved that nightmare that you have about at night?" Spike asks Twilight seriously. "Come on; is that Ben colt in there?"

"Spike, I'm warning you..." Twilight snaps, getting a bit edgy again. She looks like that she herself is going to blow up into 'flame mode' again.

"Is this Ben pony that colt in the picture?" Sweetie asks Twilight who stops to look at her. "The one you don't wanna talked about."

Twilight pauses then sighs sadly as she sat down. Rarity came over and pats her on the back. She said, "It's okay, Darling. You can tell us. We're your friends and want to help you."

"Right, please mommy. Tell us?" Nyx pleads to Twilight. "I don't want you to continue having sleepless nights as well as be all sad and stuff."

Twilight sighs a bit then made her old schoolbook floats over before putting it in front of her, opening it to the page with the colt's photo. Looking at it, the unicorn explains, "His name is Ben Mare, he is...was...a colt in my class before I got into Celestia's school. Next to my brother and Spike...he...he was my best friend..."

"Wow." Some of the group said in surprise. So that colt is Ben.

"Wait, 'Ben Mare'?" Apple Bloom asks a bit puzzled. "Ain't 'Mare' a female pony word?"

Twilight scoffs while saying, "Yeah, he was teased about that sometimes."

"Well, tell us about more about him!" Spike insists to Twilight who sighs sadly as she looks at Ben as if staring at a long lost friend...or something else.

"He became a part of my class, sometime before that Summer Sun Celebration years ago..."

* * *

_It was years ago, a while before Twilight witness that certain Summer Sun Celebration that inspired her to learn about magic. She was in class with her other classmates, studying in a book when a teacher makes an announcement._

_"All right, class; settle down." The teacher said as the foals quiet down to allow him to say his announcement. Now then, we got a new student joining us today so try to make him feel welcome. Class, this is Ben Mare."_

_A little colt came into the class looking a bit meekly while his supplies are on his back, he is brown coated Earth Pony and has a spiky like brown mane, green eyes and a long tail. Twilight notes how he tends to cross his legs a bit as if shy. _

_"Hi...everypony," Ben said meekly. This causes some of the students to laugh a bit. The colt looks down as if wanting to hide or just leave already._

_"Okay, class, come on; stop that." The teacher said sternly as the class quickly calms down. "Ben is new here so let us at least try to be nice to him like Celestia would all her subjects. Now, Mr. Mare, you can take a seat near Miss Sparkle."_

_Ben nods meekly as he heads to a seat that so happens to be near Twilight. A younger Boris smirks as he sticks one lower hoof out...causing the poor Earth pony to trick and land onto the floor. The students laugh at this...minus Twilight who doesn't find what happened funny at all._

_"Boris, I told you before; don't do that to the new students!" The teacher scowls at Boris who chuckles at his cruelty._

_"What? Sorry, is it my fault that he doesn't watch his four hooves?" Boris asks innocently._

_Ben got up sadly as he gets his stuff and sat near Twilight. The purple unicorn smiles while saying, "Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle. Welcome to our school."_

_"Uh, hi," Ben said a bit meekly as he took out a book to hide himself in it. Twilight sighs sadly. The poor colt has a rough first day._

_For some reason, Twilight felt...some sort of connection to Ben...like she should do her best to help him._

* * *

"So in other words, Ben Mare is like a male Fluttershy?" Scootaloo ask Twilight curiously.

"Sort of," Twilight chuckles a bit while Fluttershy blushes at the comment. "The poor colt has trouble fitting in. He is a bit sly around new ponies, I don't blame him. Unfortunately, there is the problem."

"He's an Earth pony and that makes him a target for Boris?" Pinkie asks Twilight curiously.

"Yes...yes he is..."

* * *

_Twilight plays on the swings while her focus appears to be off. Normally, she wants some learning and studying done...but the purple unicorn couldn't keep her eyes off of Ben who is under a tree doing some reading, away from the other students. It seems like it's hard for him to make some friends._

_Unfortunately for poor Ben, his first day is about to get worst. Twilight saw Boris, his boys Boxco and Dum-Dum as well as some students heading to him. This is not good. That red unicorn is considered a popular student by some foals at school. He prefers unicorns and Pegasi over Earth ponies but wouldn't hesitate in making fun or bully them!_

_And unfortunately, Ben Mare has become his new target._

_"Well, well. Check this out, everypony, it's the new Earth pony." Boris remarks. Ben looks up at him as some of the bully's group chuckles a bit. "What are you doing here, pray tell?"_

_"More like he's being a geek, staying away from the other ponies," Dum-Dum said to Boris with an evil smirk._

_"Yeah, the bum thinks that he himself is safe. Boo pony who!" Boxco remarks with a sneer._

_"Please leave me alone. I didn't do anything wrong." Ben said meekly. He yelps in alarm as Boris uses his magic to force him into the air. He likes doing this to Earth ponies, making them helpless for him to bully._

_"We got one big rule here at the school: unicorns and Pegasi rule while the Earth ponies are just filth whose just need to stay out of our way." Boris sneers to Ben who looks down in worry. "But I digress. Who wants to see me turn him around until he's sick?"_

_Some of the students, even the dimwit minions, cheers as Boris laugh cruelly as he begins spinning Ben around. The poor Earth pony groans as the bully then drops him then picks him up via magic as if wanting to do this all day._

_Ben then yelps as if Boris was trying to pull a wedgie on him...despite the fact that the poor colt isn't wearing any clothes! Twilight frowns as she leaves the swing. This has gone far enough!_

_"Boris, Boris, enough!" Twilight snaps angrily. Boris stops his tormenting of Ben to look at her. "Leave him alone! What did he ever do to you?"_

_"Nothing, we just wanted torture him like using sand on ants with the moon!" Dum-Dum explains as Boxco laughs with him._

_"That's magnifying glass with the sun, Dum-Dum." Boris groans to Dum-Dum in annoyance. His minion, even Boxco, is always getting sayings wrong! "To answer your question, Twilight, I need to teach this Earth pony colt how things are in Canterlot, especially when it comes to what's more better."_

_"No pony is better than the other, Boris! You know that! Princess Celestia tells us to love and tolerate one another!" Twilight snaps angrily to Boris. "We shouldn't harm or pick on ponies just because we think we're better than them. Now put Ben down!"_

_"All right, all right. I will lay off the pony with the female last name...if you go out with me next weekend."_

_"Ugh! I ain't humiliating myself by doing that!"_

_"Fine, have it your way." Boris remarks with a shrug as he lets Ben go, causing him to hit the ground. "You got lucky, Ben. But stay in your place or next time, I'm going to get rough."_

_Boris's group took their leave, Ben sniffs sadly as he got up to get his things. Twilight helps him while asking, "Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine, I am really." Ben sighs sadly. "Why does that creep hate me?"_

_"Boris has some dumb idea that unicorns and Pegasus ponies are more better than Earth ponies all because of the fact one species used magic and the other can fly. Horse feathers to that! Earth ponies are very important in the history of our world!"_

_"And...why did you help me?"_

_Twilight pauses to think. Why did she help him? The purple unicorn usually stay out of Boris's bullying but this time it's different as if something is calling her, telling Twilight to step in and stop the creep this time._

_"The truth is, I can't stand what Boris is doing...I mean picking on you all because you are an Earth pony and new here." Twilight said while stomping one hoof on the ground. "It's just not right!"_

_"It's okay...you don't have to help if you don't feel like you should." Ben sighs in sadness._

_"I don't have to...I don't want to. I won't let Boris and his pals torment you and bully you around. I will keep you safe no matter what. I promise."_

_Ben pauses and smiles a bit. For some reason, this is the first time that he has ever made...a friend._

_"Thank you." Ben said as he and Twilight hug each other. And thus, it's a start of a new friendship._

* * *

"Wow, you and Ben must've been good friends." Sweetie said in amazement.

"Yes, I am. We would hang out, as well as do some studying and playing." Twilight giggles a bit but frowns. "But unfortunately, Boris sees me as his 'prize trophy' and let's say that he isn't happy that Ben was with me."

"Oh boy, Ah can see where 'dis is going." Applejack groans a bit.

* * *

_"And thus, that is how Equestria was made once the three tribes stopped fighting." Twilight explains while reading off a book to Ben who listens in amazement._

_"Wow...and the princess was around back then?" Ben asks Twilight in interest._

_"Yes, though as a filly. The princess is ancient; she appeared to be around for a long time."_

_"I know; How weird!"_

_The two foals giggle and laugh, being as if the best friends since birth. Of course, a familiar colt is nearby using magic to open some nuts, growling at the scene before cracking the nuts, splitting them into pieces._

_One thing that you should never do to Boris: hang with Twilight whom he likes and wants for himself!_

* * *

_As school was let out for the day, Ben was preparing to go home but as he passed by an alley, magic caught him. The colt yelps as he got dragged into the alley._

_Ben screams as he was hit by stuff via magic and was hit by hooves before being send to a wall. The Earth pony looks up frightened as Boris, Boxco and Dum-Dum confronts him._

_"Ben Mare, I was taking it easy on you before but when you started breaking one of my rules, you have to pay." Boris said seriously to Ben, "Boys?"_

_"Never hang out with Twilight Sparkle." Boxco and Dum-Dum laughs evilly as Boris prepares to hit Ben again._

_"Hey!" A voice snapped, getting the bully and his goons' attention. The three turned and saw Shining Armor glaring at them. He was going to pick Twilight up to go to school when he overheard and noticed what was going on._

_"Gah; Oh, Shining! Didn't see you there," Boris exclaims nervously, making the goons a bit awkward. Shining, being Twilight's brother, is tougher than all of these guys. They know better than to get on his bad side._

_"And what are you three doing to that colt?" Shining demanded more than he asked. "Looks like you were beating him up!"_

_"Now, come on, we were only playing, right boys?" Boris asks his goons nervously._

_"Yeah, right; No problem," Boxco and Dum-Dum said nervously. Of course, the bruises and black eye on Ben said otherwise to Shining._

_"Listen, you three boys leave the poor colt alone, got it?" Shining snaps as he got into the trio of bullies' face. "If I find out that you're doing this to him again...well, you better hope that I don't! Now go!_

_"Y-Yes, sir." Boris said quickly before he and his flunkies ran like the dickens, leaving the unicorn and the beaten Ben._

_"Ugh, jerks." Shining groans as Ben got up barely. "Hey, you okay?"_

_"I'm fine, I'm fine, sir." Ben groans a bit as he manages to get his things. Despite the injuries, the colt didn't suffer anything worst._

_"You must be that new friend that Twilight told me that she likes." Shining said in concern. "She always told me how an Earth pony got picked on or worst."_

_"I'm fine; I just need to go home now." Ben groans as he tries to go on home._

_"Colt, you need to see a doctor." Shining insists as he follows Ben out of the alley._

_"Shining?" A familiar voice spoke up. Twilight appear, ready to be picked up from school. "What..." She gasped while galloping to the injured. "Ben! Oh, Ben, what happened?"_

_"Boris and his goons jumped me and beat me up. If it weren't for Shining here, it would've been worst." Ben sniffs a bit, rubbing his black eye._

_"Don't do that, please." Twilight insists with tears in her eyes, not liking that Ben is rubbing his black eye like that. "Let's get you to a doctor."_

_"No, no...I will just head on home...yeah..." Ben groans as he heads on his way, walking okay._

_"Are you sure?" Shining ask Ben in concern. The young colt nods at this. "Okay, just try to be careful._

_"Ben..." Twilight said as Ben stops to see the tears shedding down her faces. She promised to protect him but couldn't do it this time. "I'm sorry..."_

* * *

"Wow..." Fluttershy said as the girls listen in to the story, "Poor Ben."

"I know. I wished that I was there to keep him safe from Boris that day." Twilight said with a sigh.

"But on the plus side, your bro got there in time, right?" Rainbow points out, trying to show the bright side.

"You betcha; I promised harder to make sure that Boris and his goons will never get to Ben ever again. And even if I wasn't around, at least Shining would stand up for him." Twilight said with a sigh. "My brother always seems supporting of us hanging together."

"Tell me: this Ben Mare...was he your special somepony?" Rarity asked Twilight curiously.

"Yes, he was my special somepony, up to this very day." Twilight replied.

"Wow... I'm surprised." Rainbow remarks while blinking his eyes. "I have never thought you to have someone like him...which does explain why you never dated."

"No, it doesn't. Usually, when the subject is brought up, Twilight changes it or goes crying into the library." Spike points out to Rainbow in concern.

Twilight sighs as she continues, "Afterwards, we hang out, even though Boris tries his best to discourage Ben from hanging with me. I don't know if it was friendship or pure love, but something tells me that being with Ben Mare was right...I would never forget that day when he was with me when I was at that Summer Sun Celebration."

"Yew never told us 'dat before." Apple Bloom said, surprised that Twilight never mentioned Ben being with her when she saw Celestia raised the sun that inspired her to study magic that day.

"Even some stories' extension has to wait another day." Twilight chuckles while the story continues.

* * *

_The Summer Sun Celebration has come at last and the ponies of Canterlot are of course there to watch the ruler Celestia raise the sun. Twilight moves up front to get a good look at the event._

_"Twilight, you made it." A familiar voice spoke up. Twilight smiles as she saw Ben, wearing some sort of cloak, nearby._

_"Ben! I'm glad to see you here, too!" Twilight giggles in delight. "Why are you wearing a cloak?"_

_"To keep Boris and his goons from seeing me with you, what else," Ben points out in concern. Even being near Twilight would mean Boris will get an excuse to want to hurt the poor Earth pony. Well, still, the purple unicorn refuses to let that creep hurt Ben...not again or ever._

_"Well, don't you worry, Ben," Twilight said, "There's no way I'll let that conceited jerk get you this time."_

_"Thank you, Twilight." The brown earth pony said with a smile, "You're the best friend I ever met."_

_"And...you're my best friend, too..." Twilight said with a blush. She smiles, noticing that Ben is blushing, while trying to hide it. It makes one wonder if these two ponies really do like one another._

_The two friends watch in awe with the others in the crowd as the event occurred; Celestia arrived and raised the sun like she always does every morning or at this great celebration._

_"Wow!" Ben exclaimed in amazement as the crowd cheered and applauded._

* * *

_A while later, after the celebration was over, the ponies head on home. Twilight and Ben were hanging out while the unicorn said, "Amazing. Celestia was able to do that...with magic even."_

_"I can imagine that she always has that power." Ben chuckles to Twilight a bit._

_"Perhaps...I should do some magic myself. I mean, I am a unicorn and if I practice hard enough..." Twilight said in thought. Who knows? If she studies and practice magic, maybe someday, she will be as good as Celestia herself...or close to her, anyway._

_Ben smiles, putting one arm around Twilight while saying, "Twilight, you should go for it. You dreamt of being a great magic user likes Celestia, right? You told me one time. I say again, you should go for it. If you tried your best, you will do fine._

_"You're right! I'll do it!" Twilight said eagerly with a smile, "I'll study and practice magic! I'll be like Celestia!" Then she hugged Ben joyfully as she said, "Oh, Ben, thank you so much!"_

_"You're welcome..." Ben said while hugging Twilight right back. He then let go and gave a weird wave to her. "Well...I gotta go home now. See ya later, Twi."_

_Twilight wave right back before smiling as Ben departs. She always wonder what's feel so right about being with him. Could it be that Twilight has found him: her special somepony?_

_And she was teasing her big brother who hangs with her foalsitter Cadance was funny enough!_

* * *

"Wow," Pinkie said happily as she ate some popcorn (that the Earth pony ate from out of nowhere). "You two must be a very cute couple."

"Well...my brother thinks so." Twilight said while blushing a bit. "Boris really didn't like it that we were together."

"Ha 'ta him!" Applejack scoffs a bit. "Ah don't like how he claims ya as his properta. Yew can date whoever yew want."

"Yes, anyway, thanks to Ben's encouragement, I study hard in hopes to learn everything there is about magic. And well...you remember how I told you and the fillies about how my parents enroll in Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, right?"

"Yeah, we remember...and it still didn't help us get our cutie marks." Scootaloo groans a bit, still recalling that story so well.

"Scoots, ssh!" Nyx hushes Scootaloo, "Anyway, mommy, yeah."

"Well...afterwards, the day before I took my exam, I told my classmates. They were excited for me." Twilight then looks down in concern. "That's...is where the trouble started for Ben again."

* * *

_Ben sat on a log at the local playground, reading his book while waiting for Twilight, his only friend at the school, to arrive. The other foals don't seem to want to hang with the poor colt, mostly because of worrying of Boris's reprisal._

_"Hey Ben Nerd," Boris calls out; Ben glances up to see the mean stallion, Boxco and Dum-Dum coming up to him. Oh, not again._

_"Guys, come on." Ben said to the bullies with a frown. "I don't want any trouble from you. Twilight and I are just friends really."_

_"Relax, Ben. We aren't here to harm, just to talk. I got some interesting news."_

_"What kind of news?"_

_"What, haven't ya heard?" Boxco ask Ben with a chuckle. "Twilight's parents are enrolling her in Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. If she gets in, our good filly friend is going to be studying under Princess Celestia herself!"_

_"Yeah, wouldn't that be cool?" Dum-Dum asks with a stupid nod._

_"Oh, yeah, I know. Twilight told me herself. I hope she gets in. An unicorn like her deserves that great honor as well as a chance to continue her dream." Ben said with a smile. He hopes that Twilight makes it into that school._

_But then, Boris and his goons laugh cruelly, much to Ben's concern as he asks, "Err, what's your problem? Is there something's funny, guys?""_

_"Oh yeah, we find it funny that you would hoped she gets in when it's obvious that you two won't hang around any longer." Dum-Dum remarks in amusement._

_"Ben, face it. That school only lets in unicorns, not Pegasi or Earth ponies. If or when Twilight does make it, she will be too busy studying or hanging with unicorns to even be with you." Boris remarks with a sneer, making Ben shocked, "May as well face it. You won't see her ever again because Twilight will be with her own kind."_

_"But...But Twilight will be my friend and still have time for me, right?" Ben ask in worry. He doesn't want to believe that Twilight will never have to be friends with him. "After all, she's the one who kept me safe and she is my friend. And..."_

_"Wake up, Earth pony filth! You think Twilight Sparkle hangs with you because she likes you? The only reason why that filly wants to in the first place is because she felt sorry for you! I always picked on those that Twilight will not want me to pick on! You're the first one whom she even bothered to want to deal with and couldn't bear to see me continue my favorite past time any longer!"_

_"Yeah Ben Mare, wake up!" Boxco teases as Ben is getting close to shedding out tears. "Twilight couldn't stand to let Boris continues tormenting the new kid. Why, I betcha she just hangs with you until she has no use for ya!"_

_"But...but..." Ben protests yet he close to crying. It can't be true. Twilight couldn't just be his good friend out of pity? Could it?_

_"Bah! Just comes to show, unicorns are always better than Earth ponies and if they were to even hang with Earth ponies, it's just to use them for their own needs." Boris remarks with a cruel laugh. "And that's exactly how Twilight likes it."_

_Ben couldn't take it anymore. He gallops off, crying while his bullies laugh cruelly. Yes, a simple lie or an exaggerated one is enough to make anypony go off crying. But at least Boris had made it so that Ben will doubt that Twilight even likes him at all._

_"Boris!" An angry yell is heard as a zap hits near the three bullies. They saw an angry Twilight growling as she gallops past them and heads after Ben. "Wait until I tell Shining!"_

_The goons look worried but Boris doesn't seem to mind getting the hoof by Shining Armor. At least hopefully Ben would never want to be friends with Twilight Sparkle again. The filly is as good as Boris's._

* * *

_Ben sobs as he stood behind a fence while sitting on his hunches. The poor colt thought that Twilight was his good friend...whom he's beginning to like more than just a friend. But could it be true? Does Twilight only being his friend out of pity and not kindness...or love?_

_"Ben..." Ben stops his sobbing as he saw Twilight coming to him, looking in sadness. "Look, don't let Boris get to you. Whatever he said isn't true."_

_"But...but when you get into Celestia's school, I won't see you again." Ben said with a sad sniff. "I mean, that place is for unicorns only. You will be too busy studying, hanging with other unicorns or anything at that school to even still be friends with me..."_

_"Ben, that's not true. Celestia loves all the ponies. She will be sure that the unicorns of her school will be friends with the Pegasi or the Earth ponies. I promise, should I ever get in, that I will do my best to still be your friend and do what we always do."_

_"Is it true...did you only became friends with me in the first place...because you felt sorry for me?"_

_Twilight pauses to think. She has no idea why she herself wanted to protect Ben from Boris or to be friends with the Earth pony. Could it be pity? No, Twilight refuses to believe that. Something inside her told her that it's more than pity. Something made her...want to be with Ben that day and even now; like she wants to be...his special somepony._

_"I don't know what made me want to be your friend that day, Ben. But I do know this: I am your true friend, I care for you and will always be there to help you and keep you safe." Twilight said gently. "Boris was just being a jealous jerk. No matter what happens and if I would never see you outside of Celestia's school should I make it, I am still your friend and will always be."_

_Ben sniffs a bit then smiles softly. Perhaps Twilight is right. After all, what does Boris know anyway? Twilight will find a way to hang with him and still be his friend. And who knows what will happen from there? Inside Ben, he knows that deep down that the unicorn truly cares for him._

_"Listen, I got something for you." Twilight said as she took out what appears to be a red collar from her saddlebag. The purple unicorn manages to get the thing around Ben's neck while smiling softly. "There, no matter what happens, I will always be with you."_

_Twilight smiles again. She prepares to head on home as Ben did some thinking, then smiles in determination. It's now or never. He got a question that he himself always wanted to ask her; Best to do so in case that Ben may or may not see Twilight ir or once she does get into that school._

_"Twilight," Ben calls out, making Twilight stop to look at him as the colt is shuffling his hooves. "Listen, wherever or not you do make it in, I wanted to know: will you be my friend still...or will you be...my special somepony?"_

_Twilight blushes eagerly and happily. She already knew her answer: the filly more than likes Ben Mare. The unicorn couldn't believe it but she herself realizes the truth..._

_"Tell you what: right after what happens at Celestia's School tomorrow, I will give you my answer. I promise." Twilight said joyfully as she hugs the colt and heads on. Ben smiles in hope, he can't wait to hear what answer that his friend will give him tomorrow..._

* * *

"Wow, you really do like Ben do you?" Rarity asks Twilight who smiles at the memory. "Well, I don't blame you. If I ever met this stallion, I would even see how right he is for you."

"Yeah, he is..." Twilight said with a sad sob.

"So what happened?" Rainbow asks Twilight curiously.

"Well, the next day, I have to pass an exam, Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom happened..."

"And I was hatched." Spike said with a grin, remembering that day (though Twilight was the one who told him that).

"Oh yes, and you passed and became Princess Celestia's student." Fluttershy said, remembering the rest of your story. "Oh, and you got your cutie mark too."

"And what about Ben Mare," Sweetie ask in concern. "What happened to him?"

"I...I don't know!" Twilight exclaims, tears came out of her eyes in sadness. Something has happened to Ben Mare which explains why she felt so sad. "The day after I was accepted...he disappeared; And...I never saw him again!"

"Is...that the reason for your dreams? The nightmare that kept you up at night, and why you never dated?" Nyx ask her mother in sadness. "We told the others about that dream; you don't have to be upset."

"...yes, but that's not all of it. Ever since that day...besides studying, I didn't have much friends besides Shining...because I feared that if I did, that friend will be gone too..."

"Oh, so yew fear o' losing another friend, eh?" Applejack asks Twilight who looks down sadly. She pats the purple unicorn on the back. "Shucks, don't worry none. We ain't going nowhere. Yew don't have 'ta worry about losing us."

"Right and even if your friends do leave you, they aren't really gone." Pinkie said as she points right to her own heart. "They remain with you, in your heart."

Twilight sniffs a bit then with a sad smile reply, "Thanks."

"Wow." Rainbow said a bit impressed by what Pinkie just said, "Never thought you were that bit dramatic."

"I can go out of character when it comes to helping my friends, Dashie." Pinkie explains to Rainbow with a grin. "Like how you tend to cry and act a bit braggart at times too!"

"Oh yeah, that too."

Twilight sighs as she looks out a window while saying, "Sometimes...Ben's disappearance haunts me at night. I tried to move on, but...it's not so easy. And sometimes, even after I moved to Ponyville, I can sense him watching me, wanting to do his best to keep me safe for what I did for him. As if...as if...and worst yet…" The unicorn has more tears coming out of her eyes. "I never gave him my answer if I wanted to be his friend still…or his special somepony!"

Twilight sobs as she collapses in her old bed. Rarity nods while saying, "Come on, Darlings, Twilight needs to be alone."

"Right, we will be downstairs if you need us, Twilight." Spike said as the others leave the room to give Twilight some alone time.

As the Mane Six and the others leave, Spike, Nyx and the CMC stops as they overheard the sad Twilight whispering, "I missed him so..."

"Oh geez; Ah wished we could help her somehow..." Apple Bloom sighs sadly as she and the others leave to give some alone time to the saddened and lonely Twilight Sparkle.

"I wished that Ben guy was here." Nyx adds with a sad sigh. "It would've been nice to have a daddy be with mommy..."

* * *

Derpy, who arrived in Canterlot a few seconds ago, and Rainbow Dash are working on helping to set things up for what's happening in Canterlot. Like the last time, Derpy herself almost hit her friend with a lightning bolt and the usual crashed into the stage is happening, just like what happened before Applejack's last trip to the Roundup, as well as the hole in the stage floor.

Nyx & the C.M.C. are there and saw the whole thing, they make some discussion about Derpy, how she was asked to help from a list of how the Pegasus had jobs of moving things, etc.

But from afar, Boris is seen afar, getting ready for a photo take by his 'stooges' when he noticed what happened & who was there near the accident scene. He smirks with a wicked expression before setting his cruel idea for Nyx in action.

Suddenly, when Boris back too much, but, on his own account, tap a stone sphere that was knocked off its resting place.

"Oops! How clumsy of me," Boris re-enacted a fake pretend of shock before going back to his hunter posing.

The rock sphere was rolling to fast down a hill, heading for where the C.M.C group was along with Nyx before some some trouble approaching.

"Look out!" Apple Bloom shouted before tackling Scootaloo and Sweet Belle out of the way, but not Nyx in time.

"Wooh," Nyx yelp from seeing the rock sphere that from its size and speed tackles the pony off into the broken hole where Rainbow Dash & Derpy fell into.

"Nyx," The C. shout in concern for their friend while hearing a loud 'boom' sound of that rock sphere breaking on the floor contact.

But then when they were, Rainbow Dash flew up, and, to many of the little fillies' surprise, stared at Nyx, safely on Derpy's back as the two were happy to have escape that danger on a close second.

"Hurray! Nyx is okay!" Sweetie Belle cheers in seeing her friend safe.

"And by Derpy, of all ponies," Scootaloo exclaim with a wide smile in who save Nyx.

"Well I'll admit, Derpy being in the right spot to catch Nyx before wobbling away from whatever almost hit her was kinda cool. Never thought that I be glad she was here!" Rainbow Dash exclaims what had happened, even how Derpy manage to save Nyx in the clumsiness of ways.

"Well, it was nothing, Rainbow Dash!" Derpy replied with an honest expression while rubbing the back of her head to being praised.

"But where 'de hay did 'dat boulder sphere thing came from," Apple Bloom ask, puzzled about that rock boulder's sudden entrance like that.

"I have a pretty good guess." Rainbow Dash narrow her eyes in following the trail left by what rolled pass the fillies, almost got Nyx hurt if not for the two Pegasus ponies being down in that hole from Derpy's usual accident events. Boris was posing while Boxco and Dum-Dum were getting his best shots while near the disturbed resting spot where that unseen rolling ball came from.

"That wasn't very nice." Sweetie Belle frowns at what Boris did, he didn't seem to bother what his actions almost did.

"Yeah, some pony almost got hurt!" Scootaloo state with a frown at what that show-off stallion almost did.

"If Ah told mah big sister or Big Macintosh, they teach 'dat snob a thing about watching where they go!" Apple Bloom snaps with a mean frown in how her older siblings would give that Earth pony hating unicorn a lesson he never forget.

"You and me boy, kiddo, but first; Derpy, better settle Nyx down...gently!" Rainbow Dash spoke in agreement, but thought of helping Nyx who was still on Derpy from recovering from that shocking event.

"Okay Rainbow Dash!" Derpy respond as she flew down where Nyx got off her back. "There we..." But when she almost spoke, the Pegasus pony flew backwards against a pillar.

That in term caused a cycle of lined up pillars to get knocked over, the ponies watched amazed that what Derpy did was like watching dominos fall. Soon the last pillar collided against a tree just near Boris who didn't notice until a large shadow was over him.

"Aaaaahhhh," Boris scream before a bright flash from a camera caught that action just as the tree came down on him. Boxco and Dum-Dum yelp to race over to help while a developed photo came out, but was forgotten by the two as the wind blew it down to...the ponies below that saw this.

The C.M.C. saw the photo joined by Nyx and couldn't help but laugh at how silly that the mean stallion made a scared face when he saw that tree, it was to laugh at.

"Okay, I take back what I said." Rainbow Dash spoke with a sly smile when looking to her friend with the cross eyes. "That Derpy was an awesome work on your half!" The dare-devil Pegasus exclaim in liking Derpy's latest accident work that really caught Boris by surprise and got a cool souvenir of a photo of that event.

"Ah shucks, that was only an accident! Could happen to any pony." Derpy respond kinda embarrassed as she tapped her left hoof across the ground from what she did.

"Hey Derpy, thank you so much for catching me," Nyx came over to graciously thank the pony, even though some say she's a klux & might not be seen to bright with her crossed eyes, but she's actually a very sweet pony on the inside.

"Ahhh...you're welcome." Derpy replied thankful to the little black filly, after all, they are all friends here.

"Come on, I gotta show this photo to Twilight and the rest! They'll flip when seeing Boris' 'latest' photo picture yet." Rainbow Dash exclaims to hold the snapshot photo from the little fillies, smiling with an excited expression to show this embarrassing photo to her friends. Twilight of course is still at home, grieving for Ben Mare's disappearance. Maybe this photo once the gang gets back to the Sparkle house would snap her out of it.

As the ponies laugh at that funny idea, back up where the tree fell, Boxco and Dum-Dum dragged Boris out from under a tree, looking a bit messed up.

"You okay, boss?" Boxco ask if the guy he works for was alright, but...

"Do I LOOK okay to you?" Boris snap in annoyance that he was not at all, alright.

"No, you look a bit messed up." Boxco respond in what he actually thinks.

"How did this happen," Boris snap in demand, wanting to know how a tree fell on him all of a sudden.

"Well, I saw that when that ornament you knock off reached that black pony of Twilight's, she was caught by that Pegasus named Derpy." Dum-Dum spoke to point out what had happened during Boris's cruel stunt that was meant to be seen as an innocent accident.

"The one with the oddly crossed eyes," Boris asks with a raised brow in knowing such a Pegasus. To him, Derpy was seen to be goofy, especially with the crossed eyes that made her stand out the most besides her usual accidents that happen by her need to 'help' others even if meaning well.

"Yelp, she rescued the filly from your false accident, but when she set her down, the Pegasus pony bumped against a pillar that knocked a few others that hit the tree and landed on you." Dum-Dum finish explaining what happen, somehow, Boris's plan backfired and bites back at him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Boris snaps angrily that this nit-wit didn't bother to warn him of the coming threat.

"You told us to focus on your photos." Boxco simply and dumbly pointed out, their boss want them to focus more on taking Boris's pictures and worry less about anything else.

"Aaahhh," Boris yell up an infuriated yell to almost attack these ponies before staring away from them. "Sometimes I wonder who the half-witted buffoons are. That Derpy for being such a klux, or you two," The stallion exclaim with a dry remark in who's the biggest fool around.

"That's easy, us!" Dum-Dum exclaims to answer what was stated of the question.

"Cause we took a picture of that scene but it drifted away when we helped you." Boxco stated that during the commotion, the two had got a picture of Boris's not so better days.

"You did what?" Boris ask with a loud and wide eye expression before seeing below...that Twilight's friends were laughing at the picture of him getting near flatten by a tree, "Gaaaugh! Even so, I shall still get Twilight! And none shall stand in my way!" The stallion roar with fury while declaring this out to only himself and his stooges. "Not that little monster of Nightmare Moon. Not her friends, even the fools of the bunch!"

"Like that happy, cheery, party planning pink pony named Pinkie Pie?" Dum-Dum spoke in recalling Pinkie Pie's character very well.

"Or even what that pony Derpy did to you?" Boxco states in reminding Boris of the next pony that caused them this little unpleasant scene.

"Yes! Them and the rest," Boris stated with a frown expression in what he spoke while even going further of his goals. "Even by the princesses themselves, Celestia, Luna, or both, shall not keep what shall be mine! So long as they not be misguided to believe that I am unworthy, the idea is lacking. Twilight Sparkle will be mine, whether by choice or force!" The stallion declared that even if by all the odds, he'll get what shall be his, no matter what.

* * *

It was about to go into sunset as night is about to fall onto Equestria. Of course, not any pony can see or take note of something heading to Canterlot, growling a bit.

It is heading to Canterlot...and is coming home...


	5. Chapter 4: The Demon Pony

Author's note  
Onward to the next chapter. Billy arratoon, your suggestion is taken.

MissKenniGurl672, there is indeed more than just friendship between Twilight and Ben. Wink!

Thanks for the review, Ginkyofu13. Yes, Ben will be the father for Nyx by the time that this story is over.

Chapter 4: The Demon Pony

Twilight lie in her bed, staring at the ceiling as if for hours. She appears to be in a daze, one that the pony won't get out of until morning. Spike and the CMC watch on in sadness and pity from the door. Not even the photo of Boris's embarrassment has cheered her up.

"She has been like that since she told us the story with Ben Mare." Spike said with a sigh. "If only there's something we can do for her..."

"Wait, we can!" Apple Bloom exclaims with a smirk. "Why don't we y'all investigate? Find any clues to 'dat Ben Mare feller's disappearance!"

"Yeah! Mommy would love, love, love it if we do that for her! Find out what happen to Ben!" Nyx exclaims with a smile. She pauses and continues, "Wow, I sound like Aunt Cadance when I said the 'love, love, love it' part. Or was it the evil Changeling lady; Creepy."

"We could be...'Cutie Mark Crusader Investigators'!"

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER INVESTIGATORS, YAY," The CMC and Nyx cheers wildly while running off. Spike cringes a bit before recovering from the loud cheering.

"Okay, okay, but don't stay out. It's sunset now." Spike warns the fillies then sighs. "Man, those ponies are hard to handle like Twilight when she was little..."

* * *

It is now night time as ponies are either going home to sleep for the night or they are out late, doing their usual business. Guards are on post, keeping an eye on things. But not even their eagle (or pony) eye can see a creature wandering through the darkness, growling and lurking...

Pony 'Donut' Joe glances at the clock at his donut shop. It's closing time. For him to close up shop and head home; the unicorn quickly put the merchandise back into their displays, turns off anything on, and prepares to lock up.

Just then, Joe heard some noises coming in the back. He looks puzzled. The unicorn is the only one working at this place, so who else is still here? The noises came from the back as he went there to investigate.

Joe saw a sight of some pony chewing though the donuts that the unicorn was preserving to sell tomorrow. He frowns as whatever it continues eating. Has this pony no matters or respect?

"Hey, pal! We're closed for the night!" Joe snaps to the intruder. "You gotta pay for those, they ain't for free! Hey pal! Mind paying attention?"

The intruder stops his meal and turns to growl. Joe gasps in horror as he saw what the intruder himself is. It's a furry black huge pony with red eyes, wolf like teeth, a black mane, a black tail and a red collar.

The monster snarls as he advances on Joe, most likely not happy for his meal being interrupted. The unicorn backs off while shuddering, "C-c-c-crikey! Wait, back off! I didn't mean any!" Joe frantically uses his magic to take two éclairs, trying to use them to defend himself, "Back, demon, back!"

The monster pony snarls as he pounces...and ate the éclairs, making Joe gasp. The unicorn yelps as the creature pushes him aside and rush into the shop. Joe has time to get up and saw the monster smashes through a window of the place, fleeing into the night.

Joe shudders a bit. What in Equestria was that thing?

* * *

The creature grunts as he didn't stop at Joe's. The intruder heads through a part of Canterlot where the festival is taking place at, some of the ponies left their carts, stands, etc. for the festival.

The intruder snarls and begins knocking down stuff like mad, breaking anything in his path. Once he's done, the creature begins to roars into the night sky. He can sense ponies approaching before quickly making a dash for it.

* * *

It was during this time that another familiar pony was trotting through the streets. Nexus, the headmaster of Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, was on his way home from some important business. The unicorn has since recovered from the events of when he was possessed by a part of Nightmare Moon that led him to lead that infamous cult in her name.

And yet, Nexus feels terrible for all he has done, enough that he once tried to imprisoned himself in the dungeon for his 'crimes' though Nyx has taken full responsibly for those actions. It took Celestia's talking to snap him out of it.

Some ponies tend to look down at Nexus, not forgetting what he has done. Some are still disbelief that the unicorn is still in charge of the school, thinking that he should've been fired a 'long time ago'. Nexus doesn't blame them, he never could anyway.

Nexus stops as he saw something turning a corner, growling and looking around. The unicorn gasps and fell back as it turns to look at him, glaring at the headmaster with its burning red eyes as if the devil of Tartarus was piercing right into his soul right now.

"Dear Celestia." Nexus yelps, backing away on his flank. The monster is glaring at him...before rushing off. "It's back..."

* * *

"Ugh! We have been going about this for who knows how long?" Scootaloo groans a bit as she and her friends trots through a part of Canterlot. They have been asking a few ponies or so about Ben Mare, asking if there's any clue to the Earth pony's disappearance.

"Yeah, I know where you're getting at." Sweetie said with a sigh. "It's like no pony in Canterlot knows where that colt was."

It's true: no pony seems to have any lead to Ben Mare's disappearance. Of course, the young ones seem to know how some appeared to be scared when giving this answer. It's as if something terrible happened to the young colt but some preferred not to talk about it.

One pony did give out a weird answer: "'Be careful not to stay out too long. It may come and prowl'." Nyx and her friends has no idea what that said pony is talking about at all.

"Maybe we should go back." Apple Bloom said while glancing at the time. "It's done getting late an' mah big sis probably wondered where Ah am by now."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Sweetie said with a sigh. "We aren't getting anywhere to..."

Suddenly something is heard gettng knocked over, getting Nyx's attention. She ask in alarm, "Wait, what is that?"

"Sounds like something...is coming over there."

The little foals should probably know better than to let their curiosities get the best of them but they have to know so Nyx and the CMC sneak over to the source of the noise...then saw something breaking through the door of a building...the monster himself.

"What...'de hay is 'dat?" Apple Bloom asks with a gasp. The monster growls a bit. Nyx looks a bit puzzled. There's something familiar about that thing...

"Errr, girls; I think he's looking over here." Scootaloo said uneasily. Sure enough, the monster turns and saw the four foals, blinking a bit while growling.

"AHHHHHHH," Nyx and her friends scream as they quickly make a run for it, almost trampling one another. The monster then begins to give chase.

"RUN, GIRLS!" Sweetie screamed as she and the rest of the CMC ran for their lives through Canterlot.

Soon, they hid in an alley, losing the Demon Pony, which passed them as it kept on running. As they panted, the four kids peeked out of the alley to make sure their pursuer was gone before they sighed in relief.

"That was close." Nyx said quietly in relief.

Suddenly, the Demon Pony reappeared with a snarl, making the foals gasp in horror.

"You have to jinx it." Scootaloo groaned a bit.

The monster approaches the foals, growling while getting close to Nyx. The alicorn prepares herself for the end...but, then the creature stopped b as he started sniffing her.

Nyx looks puzzled. This creature looks familiar...but where has she seen him before?

"You..." The Demon Pony spoke at last, much to the foals' surprise. "I remember you...black child..."

Nyx looks confused, why did that creature say that? Then she remembers...that year ago before Twilight found her. A creature has saved her from those timber wolves.

Could this creature be the same one? And did he come to Canterlot to finish what he has started?

Whatever the case may be, the Demon Pony then for some reason leaves, roaring into the night. Nyx and her friends sweat a bit then sigh.

"Close one." Apple Bloom said with a sigh. "But why did 'dat thing not finish us off?"

"I don't know, but I'd rather go home now." Scootaloo gulps a bit. "No search is worth turning into monster food..."

"I agree." Sweetie Belle said, "Rarity'll be very worried."

"Yeah. Come on, let's go." Nyx said, and with that said, the four fillies headed for home.

* * *

"Ha ha, thanks for this cheering me up, guys." Twilight chuckled from seeing how funny Boris looked from a tree about to fall on him with a tiny smile. It took a while but she snaps out of her depression enough to look at the picture.

"When Rainbow Dash brought this picture to me, Pinkie Pie and I decided that in honorable picture like this deserved 'special' touches." Rarity stated in how such a picture had to be frame to always be remembered by.

"Yeah, the frame is perfect, along with the words 'Funniest Moment' on there!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed to point her left hove at the words 'Funniest Moment' label on it which to the ponies, thought it was a perfect touch to give them laughs from the jerk, Boris.

"Well I'm just glad Nyx wasn't hurt from Boris' fake stunt while I was...busy." Twilight spoke with sounding relief on one part then slowly addressed the other part.

"It's alright mommy, Derpy was really nice helping me." Nyx, who returned home with her friends, patted Twilight's left hoof in assuring she's fine.

"You shoulda seen Derpy, how she did it!" Apple Bloom jump up to state about how Derpy did her work.

"It was funny when you think about it." Sweetie Belle smiled in thinking about what happened before.

"She was almost as cool and awesome as Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo exclaim that the stunt that cross-eyed pony did to Boris was almost at her idol's rank of being the coolest.

"Well...I say almost is pretty close in my book for her." Rainbow Dash interrupts to state that she's alright on Derpy being cool, but not as much as she is. "You know Twilight, if that jerk Boris or his stooges comes to bother you, you can have Derpy to keep him in line." The dare-devil pony state with a sneaky smile in what her friend can do.

"But Rainbow Dash, wouldn't that be taking advantage of a friend?" Fluttershy spoke with a second opinion on her friend's plan.

"Fluttershy's right girls, it would seem selfish if I asked Derpy to help keep Boris from causing trouble to me and you all." Twilight spoke that in her mind.

"Then you're fine with that jerk trying another stunt to get you just around the start of the celebration?" Rarity raised her eyebrow if her friend would let the red stallion try something else this time.

After rethinking for a moment, Twilight end up changing faces. "On second thought, it's not a bad idea to ask Derpy as a friend to be with us on the celebration. Besides, we can chat more in knowing her and her of us." The pony state that besides having someone to help keep Boris away from bugging her & her friends, she get to be more friendly with Derpy since the gang only know a little about her.

"Ho-ho Twilight, that's both a sly, yet nicest way to think about another pony while keeping a jerk on alert." Applejack laugh a bit in seeing her friend make such a plan, it was something unexpected.

"Besides her Twilight, we'll all be there for you!" Pinkie Pie came around Twilight with a smile that all her friends will be with her, so Boris won't try to get her if she was too much alone.

"Too true, besides Derpy, we have our number one pony to make Boris so annoyed that he'll have to leave us alone." Rainbow Dash exclaim with a sly smile in thinking that the gang have another 'secret' plan to have Boris get the message to keep away from them which her eyes stared at Pinkie for unknown reason.

"Really; who-who; Tell me, tell me, tell me; I gotta know, who is it?" Pinkie Pie was jumping around, asking what the answer would be.

But unknowing by many of her friend's eyes, Pinkie Pie didn't recognized that the statement was addressing to the pink pony, obviously.

The fillies smile yet is still concerned by what they saw earlier tonight. Would they tell Twilight and the others about that Demon Pony? Probably not yet; those mares would think that these foals are seeing things!

* * *

The Demon Pony grunts as he enters a room somewhere in Canterlot. This place hasn't been entered in years so he would be safe here.

The Demon Pony gallops through the messy room and sighs sadly. He felt terrible for the destruction that he himself has caused tonight...but the pony's form forces him to go out of control. What is wrong with him?

The Demon Pony goes to a wall and pushes it aside to reveal a secret compartment that has a box in it with a name tag in it. The corrupted pony took it and pauses. He hopes against hope that he himself would be able to present it...to the one that the Demon Pony hasn't seen in years.

But the Demon Pony sighs in sadness as he put the box away while mumbling, "No...after how I frightened her years ago. I have kept an eye on her, doing my best to keep her safe. But even after so many years, I doubt that she would ever want to be me. To her, I probably would never be anything...but a monster."

The Demon Pony looks away in sadness, sitting on his ruined bed while mumbling, "It's hopeless."

* * *

The next morning, the gang is heading to where the festival will take place very soon. As they talked, Spike asks the fillies, "So, did you four girls find anything?"

"Well, so far, none." Apple Bloom said in concern. "We must've asked every pony but no chance."

"We should be..." Nyx begins to say but some pony cut her off.

"Holy Celestia," Pinkie gasps in shock. The gang looks stunned as they saw the festival area a complete wreck. The food strands has been overturned, the games and such has been trashed, it's like a tornado went through here last night!

And the festival area isn't the only place to be trashed. Ponies are talking and upset because some businesses or such has been destroyed or broken into. Something has gone wrong last night.

"What...happened?" Twilight ask with her eyes widen in horror. Nyx and her friends look concerned. That monster has been busy last night.

And now, all of Canterlot is about to find out about the presence of the Demon Pony!


	6. Chapter 5: Preparations

Author's note

I thank the reviewers who review so far. But dang, Movie Reviewer, let VISION-KING help out! He doesn't have to listen to you if the author doesn't want to. And I will use suggestions if I wanna.

Chapter 5: Preparations

From all over the festival grounds, many ponies hard works were trashed, ruined, scattered all over and still many other things. There were many that Twilight's group saw how disappointed some ponies were that their decorations and set ups were all ruined, their hard work gone to waste.

"Goodness gracious!" Rarity spoke horrified, and looked around in seeing some ruined works of her's all scattered, much to her heartbreak, "My stylist dressers; my decorative de-cora! Haaah, even my lovely touches to this place! RUINED," Rarity yell out from so much gasping until...she fainted from over shock.

"My Apple Family's Apple Meals," Applejack yelp to inspect the destroyed Apple family's supplies of apples to meals made with apples, "Every one of them's been either trashed, or in some case, looked to have been eaten." The cow-girl pony stated with a puzzled face, it's like some wild animal came through here.

"AHHHHHHHHH..." Then there was a scream that alerted everypony, and they knew whose voice that was.

"Pinkie Pie; what happened?" Twilight Sparkle turn her head where she and the others saw the pink pony with a gapping mouth expression at what she was staring at.

"Waahahahaaaaah, all the party games I set into place are broken!" Pinkie Pie let out tears of sadness as her friends saw so many fun games, some more fit for little ponies, but there were other fun activities except they were smashed all over. "It was going to be so much fun, there was even dancing and singing involved! What kinda party is there without games?" The pink pony gaze to her friends who yelp at how much freaking out their friend was over doing this.

"Um, just a party without games," Spike slowly replied puzzled to reply an answer, too bad that was a bad calling with this one pony.

"EX-ACT-LY," Pinkie Pie scream right in front of Spike's face that was so loud, her voice ended up forcing the little dragon to fall off his balance backwards.

"Ouch, but what coulda caused so much damage?" Spike asks from standing up, trying to recover from Pinkie's loud outburst. "Unless it was by accident, think Derpy might have been here?" The dragon asks puzzled if the more accidental pony might have just pass through.

"No chance Spike! Fluttershy & me were with her during a Pegasus conference on how we'll perform for the festival. This stuff must have happened while we stayed up to plan everything before hitting our beds." Rainbow Dash protest the idea, stating that her, Fluttershy, even Derpy were with other Pegasus the whole time, giving them all alibis. "Besides that, she woulda told us if she done something by accident and needed help fixing it!" The dare-devil pony stated that knowing Derpy, if she caused a mess this huge, the Pegasus pony would have asked for help so it could be fix so no one would be upset.

The group did see Derpy pass through, trying to help bring a wagon of boards and tools to some ponies. But as she pulled too hard, the wagon hit one side of a loose wooden pole that brought a wrecked tent down on some ponies. They gave this crossed-eye pony the glare, but Derpy just smiled sheepishly for her mistake. But this was proof enough to Twilight's group that even Derpy wouldn't have caused this much trouble, all while the little fillies seemed...on edge.

Fluttershy was near some animals, she listened to them before looking to the others a bit cautious. "Some of the animals say that their night friends saw something strange enter Canterlot, but they didn't see it because it was too dark. Some were somehow frightened by the appearance, almost like it was something not natural." Fluttershy spoke a bit slowly, carefully, yet worried in what she told her friends. Whatever came around Canterlot seem to even give her a tiny gulp from her neck in finding it all too scary.

"Well, that's a start, so whatever happened here, was started around the night time. Maybe Princess Luna could tell us if she saw something." Twilight Sparkle state with the little evidence, though not enough, gave them an idea that it's a creature that works in the night.

"But what kinda creature would destroy such...beautiful decora?" Rarity almost spoke but used her magic to held back tears while whimpering a bit on how ruined her work was.

"Maybe it's the Timber Wolves who are the culprits!" Rainbow Dash was the first to point out the accusing finger in who's to blame.

"Naw, don't sounds like them. Everypony in 'dis whole place would have heard their howling fer miles away." Applejack rejects the idea, the wolves maybe night predators, but they give a 'call' when they act.

"Wait! I got it! It's some party ruining menace going around to stop us from having fun! The fiend," Pinkie Pie spoke out in clear serious mode from figuring out who the true culprit was and what its mission was.

"Pinkie Pie, I doubt that's even close to who or what we're talking about." Twilight Sparkle raised an eye before shaking her head at such a silly idea.

Suddenly, Fluttershy noticed that the CMC group of Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, even Nyx was being very shy from speaking from what they were seeing here. "Are you all okay? You seem almost as quiet as me during this whole time we were talking." The shy pony knows that such situations can make some pony feel scared, or sometimes, nervous about something that's being kept hidden.

"Oh, it's cause...um...girls." Sweetie Belle tried to think up something but was getting nothing at all.

"We're...trying to do that Quiet Game you told us that one time!" Apple Bloom state out all of a sudden, using that as an excuse for why they were being so very quiet.

"Yeah, we're trying really hard at it. Right Nyx," Scootaloo nod with a fake smile before nudging Nyx, who seem distracted, to wake up in hearing that.

"Um...right. That..?" Nyx slowly responded in seeing what the fillies were trying to do as they all felt like they themselves shouldn't say what they saw last night.

"Oh, I see." Fluttershy made a little smile in hearing this; she was also very surprised to hear this. The last time she tried to have the CMC play the quiet game, it didn't go too well.

"Uh, what's 'dat?" Applejack asks as she points to something nearby.

Twilight turns and gasps. Some of the ponies gather to what appeared to be a huge hole in a building wall. It appears to be in the shape of some sort of monstrous pony. The Pegasus guards push through while stating, "All right, move aside, move aside! We need to get some evidence from the crime scene."

"One thing for sure: whatever came out last night is a pony...but a monster!" Rainbow exclaims. The gang couldn't help but notice how Twilight appears to be pale from the sight of the hole.

* * *

Celestia ordered a Canterlot meeting to discuss the attack from last night. Some of the ponies were in an uproar that their hard work was ruined by some sort of monster. The Mane Six, the fillies, Spike, Shining and Cadance are with the princesses up front.

"Everyone, calm down; everyone," Celestia calls out, trying to get everypony's attention but they kept on talking so loudly, it's hard for her to talk.

"Wow, I haven't heard this much uproar since Rainbow Dash insulted the Twilight book fans!" Rarity exclaims while Rainbow roll her eyes at this comment. The Pegasi's comments during one of her e-mails got her banned from Transylvania and got her into a bit of trouble.

**"EVERYONE BE SILENT!" **Princess Luna booms out her Royal Canterlot Voice, causing everypony in the room to be silent. Well, almost.

"...and then I said, 'oatmeal, are you crazy?'" Pinkie remarks, unaware that everypony is silent. That is until she notices and looks sheepish. "Oh."

"Thank you, Luna." Celestia said in relief. "Though I think you came in a bit strong with your voice."

"Forgive me, Tia, but the coffee you gave me got me on the edge." Luna admits while drinking some more of the coffee in a mug floating via by magic. "Kept me up all day but difficult for me to keep track of the night."

"Ahem, all right, listen. I know you all have complaints about the damages that happened last night. So please issue them out now so I may hear them."

"Some monster came into the night last night and destroyed our hard work!" One pony cries out.

"And eaten our snacks and cause property damage!" Another pony complains.

"Where was the Royal Guard? I thought we were supposed to be protected from something like this again!" Twinkleshine complains.

"Look, it isn't our fault. This happened right under our noses!" Shining explains, defending himself and his troops. "It's like some sort of wild animal came throughout the shadows and knew his way through Canterlot without detection."

"It wasn't an animal; it was a pony like monster!" Joe exclaims in terror as he drops some of the pastries that the Demon Pony snacked on that has huge bite marks. "My place of business got ruined! I saw it! His fur is black as midnight; he has red burning eyes and has teeth like a wolf! I was likely to get out of that confrontation with my life!"

"What kind of creature is that?" Cadance ask in shock and bewilderment. Twilight's friends of course notice that she is beginning to gets more pale than ever; Suspicious.

"It's not such a creature, it's a demon!" A familiar voice cries out. The ponies saw Nexus coming in with a grim look. "It is a monster that once attacked Canterlot before in the past. And now, it has returned to plague and terrorize us all!"

"Ugh, what's Nexus doing here?" Rainbow groans a bit. The Pegasus pony barely trusts that guy after his involvement with the Nightmare Moon cult.

"Relax, Rainbow Dash, Nexus wasn't really behind his actions none during 'dat time." Applejack reminds Rainbow seriously.

"I still don't like what he did."

"Are you sure, Nexus?" Celestia ask, concerned for some reason.

"I am positive! The monster has eyes that looks like the devil of Tartarus itself can pierce right through your soul!" Nexus exclaims grimly. "No unicorn magic can pierce it and once it gets you, you cannot escape! His rampages and viciousness knows no boundaries! Prepare to repent for whatever trouble you have caused and beware, less you suffered the wrath of...the Demon Pony'!"

The Pegasus guards removes a sheet off a sketch that shows the monster pony hole that Twilight and her friends has saw. That, along with Nexus's warning, is enough to cause most of the ponies in the room to scream and preparing to run in terror.

"Everypony, calm down; Calm down!" Luna calls out frantically. But it doesn't look like nothing would stop them this time.

Suddenly a gunshot is heard, quieting everypony down. An annoyed Shining snaps, "Okay, who fired that shot?"

Everypony saw Boris and his goons coming into the room, the red stallion is the one using his magic to fire the shot to quiet everypony down. An annoyed Celestia said, "Boris, I told you not to fire that thing indoors."

"Forgive me, princess, but it's the only way to calm everypony down. Now, honestly, 'Demon Pony'. Sounds like Nexus here is still recovering from being Nightmare Moon's own stooge," Boris chuckles making Nexus frowns a bit. "Or am I the only one who hasn't forgotten that she is in the room now?"

"Hey, my name is Nyx! Not Nightmare Moon anymore, you creep!" Nyx snaps to Boris in annoyance.

"Whatever. No, these damages are caused by something other than a myth. I mean, demon pony, really. It's probably caused by Nightmare Moon herself."

Some of the ponies begin to mutter as if taking what Boris said in consideration. Cadance in annoyance points out, "Boris, my aunt told me that Luna took her powers and her own memories back from Nyx. The little filly isn't even much of a threat to cause all these damages last night. And even if that wasn't the case, since Twilight here is her mother..." Twilight nods in agreement at that. "...I doubt that Nyx would disappoint her by causing the damages now."

"Right, unless you have some proof that Nyx has become a terror again." Twilight said to Boris seriously. The stallion looks dumbstruck. To be honest, he doesn't have any proof of his accusations against Nyx at all that she was behind the rampage last night.

"Looks like they got you there, Boris," Boxco comments making Boris glares at him.

"Well...okay, I am not stubborn to admit when I was wrong." Boris remarks with a shrug. "These damages were caused by some sort of monster or..."

"A Demon Pony," Nexus snaps as he confronts while holding a part that has claw marks on it. "Have you forgotten that you reported this creature as a colt years ago!"

"Well...yes, that's true...but I didn't think that the thing wasn't smart enough to come back after the scratches it gave me around that same time!"

Come to think about it, the Mane Six and the fillies now noticed claw marks on the left side of his face. They didn't ask where he has gotten them. Of course, the heroes didn't even bother or care to ask anyway.

"Yeah, that Demon Pony gave it to him years ago when it spirited off that colt whose name I forget." Dum-Dum remarks in amusement making Boris kick him to shut his minion up.

"Quiet, Dum-Dum." Boris snaps in annoyance to Dum-Dum. "Still, even so, I doubt that this creature exists now."

"But he does exist; my friends and I saw him!" Sweetie exclaims, making her friends gasp while most of the ponies look alarmed by what she said.

"Sweetie Belle," Scootaloo exclaims to Sweetie in worry.

"Wait, you saw that thing?" Rarity asks her sister in surprise. "Why didn't you and your friends say anything before?"

"Well, we thought you would think that we were seeing things." Sweetie said to her sister sheepishly. "I mean, who would believed four fillies' story about a monster like a Demon Pony?"

"Sorry." The CMC said in guilty. Perhaps they should've said something before.

"Wow...what happened?" Spike asks the fillies who looked worried. "Okay, maybe we shouldn't talk about that now."

"What are we going to do?" Minuette ask in worry.

"Our founding is about to come up! We can't focus with that demon pony running amok!" Joe exclaims in agreement. The ponies begin to speak up.

"Listen, everypony; I will double my guards and keep better focus if I will." Shining said in determination. "I will not have some monster from years ago harm or spirit off any more of our citizens."

"Princesses, with your permission, my boys and I will be happy to find this creature and shoot him down." Boris said with a smirk. Some ponies mutter in agreement. "Being a hunting expert, I can track this Demon Pony down in no time."

"Boris, while we appreciate you wanting to help Canterlot, we don't approve of you shooting animals in city limits." Celestia said to Boris sternly. After all, the alicorn frowns upon any shooting of animals in the city limits. "We only let you get away with shooting down birds or any fowl because they are outside of Canterlot."

"Right, we are rulers, not murderers." Luna agrees, making Boris frowns at the comment.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna," Twilight said sternly, getting everypony's attention. "My friends and I have saved Equestria from one threat or another, whatever it's Nightmare Moon, Discord or the Changelings though I gotta admit my brother and my sister-in-law mostly did the last part. But I will say this: we are not going to let some Demon Pony ruined what is going to be the biggest celebrity in Equestria history. With your permission, we want to help stop this monster and do so in a safe matter."

Celestia pauses while speaking to her sister, "Do you approve, sis?"

"Yes, Twilight and her friends have never approved of killing either...very well." Luna said with a nod.

"Twilight, you have our permission to track down the Demon Pony and put a stop to it without causing any harm to it. Of course, if you wish your brother and the guards to assist you."

"Trust me...we don't need the guards' help on this one." Twilight snaps sternly, making a frowning face. "And as you as my witness, no pony will ever get harmed again!"

Most of the ponies cheers on. Twilight and her friends are on the case! Of course, Boris scowls at his only chance to shoot the monster down and win the purple unicorn be shot down by Twilight herself. Still, he will try again somehow...

Her friends note the intense look on Twilight's face as she leaves. Something tells her that this is more about helping Canterlot.

It appears to be a personal matter.

* * *

That night, the Mane Six, Spike and the CMC arrived back in Twilight's parents' house, the purple unicorn having a determined look on her face as she and everyone else start packing essentials needed for tracking the Demon Pony.

"Okay, we will need ropes, some cages, and what we normally use to track down and stop any threats to Equestria." Twilight said sternly.

"Twilight, forgive me but is this matter is to save Canterlot or a personal matter?" Fluttershy ask Twilight. "Of course, if you don't want to say, that's fine."

"That is fine, okay?" Twilight ask with a groan. "But if you must know: this is indeed a personal matter!"

"Whoa!" Rainbow exclaims in shock and surprise, "A personal matter; with some creature that scratched that bully's face?"

"Twilight, when would yew care about 'dat?" Apple Bloom ask Twilight skeptically.

"Look, I don't care about Boris's scratches! This is a different personal matter!" Twilight snaps to her friends sternly.

"Shucks, whatever it is, doesn't make any difference any." Applejack remarks, not seeing how this is personal to Twilight.

"You don't understand!" Twilight cries out with tears in her eyes. "Ben was taken by that monster!"

That got the other ponies and the dragon to gasp in shock and horror; Twilight's old boyfriend taken by the Demon Pony?

"Wait; wait, is that how Ben disappeared, mommy?" Nyx ask Twilight in shock, "Because he was spirited away?"

"Right, Dum-Dum said that a colt was 'spirited away' years ago...and it was Ben!" Twilight explains with a sad sigh. "That incident led to me not making much friends until I met you girls."

"Well, that explains some part of your past that you refused to explore." Spike remarks with a frown. Twilight pretty much prefers to not speak about that part of her past as it's too sad to talk about.

"No wonder you were neglecting us at first!" Rarity said in shock and sympathy.

"How did that happen?" Rainbow asked in concern.

"I...I saw it myself years ago. It was on the night after I got my cutie mark and became Celestia's student..." Twilight sighs in sadness as she goes into a part of her past, once that the mare tries not to reveal until now...

* * *

_Twilight was so excited. She is now Princess Celestia's student. Oh, what an honor to be one! Her parents and brother were excited as she is._

_Before Twilight went to the school for her fateful exam, she met up with Ben and arranged a special meeting at a certain part of Canterlot so that Twilight will give him the good news as well as her answer._

_"Oh, I can't wait to tell Ben." Young Twilight said in delight. "He's going to be so happy...and much more, once I give him my answer._

_Twilight found the place where she and Ben were going to meet. She chose the nighttime, because the filly found it to be a romantic moment to be with him...alone._

_Of course, Twilight looks around in a puzzled matter. Strange; Shouldn't Ben be here by now?_

_"Ben? Where are you?" Twilight asked in concern._

_Twilight looks worried. Have Ben forgotten or was threatened by Boris to not come? Just then, a crashing noise is heard, making the filly turn in alarm._

_"W-w-who's there?" Twilight asked in fear, "Ben? Is that you?"_

_Suddenly, something lands in front of Twilight, startling the filly. She looks up and gasps in terror as Twilight saw some sort of furry black huge pony with red eyes, wolf-like teeth, a black mane and a black tail._

_The creature turned to Twilight and noticed her. He appears to be growling, shaking the poor filly up. What is this creature? What does it want?_

_The creature advances on Twilight who protested, "No...no, don't!"_

_The whole thing was too much for Twilight to take. She faints to the ground floor, her vision fades as the monster look over her..._

* * *

"After I woke up, I found out that Ben was reported missing by Boris, spirited off by the monster who scratched the bully's face." Twilight explained sadly, "That was why I decided not to make any more friends for a while, until I met you guys back in Ponyville." A look of determination came onto her face as she said, "And now I'm determined to take the Demon Pony to either avenge Ben or find out what exactly happened to him."

"Twilight...we understand." Rainbow said with a nod. "And we wanna help you."

"Right, we will at least help yew track 'dis Demon Pony down an' see if it knows anything about Ben." Applejack remarks with a smile. "We are wit' yew thick an' thin."

"Yeah," Pinkie exclaims with a smirk. "Don't count me out of this party!"

"Yeah," Nyx and the CMC exclaims excitedly.

"Sorry, you fillies can't come." Rarity said sternly to the disappointed fillies.

"Awww, why not?"

"You know why! It's too dangerous and that Demon Pony almost killed you last night."

"Spike, watch the girls." Twilight said to Spike as she gets the final preparations done. "Don't let them out of the house for any reason."

"Ugh, great. I've always been left out of the cool stuff." Spike groans a bit. Great, Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six is going after the Demon and he's stuck being the foalsitter!

Oh, well, that's life!

* * *

"Who does that filly thinks she is?" Boris groans as he sat in his chair at the Canterlot pub. His minions come to him with mugs of Apple Cider. "That's the second time that Twilight has humiliated me in public. No one does that to Boris."

"You're so right." Boxco said with a sigh as he gave a mug to Boris.

"First, I was almost scared out of my mind. Second, I was denied my hunt! It's too much to bear!"

Boris tosses the apple cider mug into the fireplace, causing a blaze. The red stallion got out and heads to the door as Dum-Dum ask stupidly, "More apple cider?"

"What's the use? It won't help now." Boris groans as he leaves the pub. The hunter decides to get out to clears out his head. Not like he got anything planned for right now anyway.

As Boris heads away from the pub, he heard a voice, "Ahem." The stallion turns and saw a cloaked figure nearby, "Greetings. Do you wish to have that mare for the rest of your life?"

"That depends. Who are you?"

"My name is not important and..." The cloaked figure then took off his hood to show his face. Of course, we don't see it but Boris does, much to the stallion's shock and alarm.

"Wait, hang on!" Boris exclaims in shock. "You look like..."

The figure silences him while putting his hood back up before Boris could say the name. He then continues, "Listen; to win Twilight, you must destroy the Demon Pony. Do so and you will be seen as a true hero and have what you want."

Boris asks, "Why should I take orders from you?" Why should he, the greatest hero in Canterlot, take orders from someone like...him?

The figure's claws begin to crackle and he zaps Boris with lightning until the jerk exclaims, "Okay, okay, I will do it!" The cloaked one let up his attack, making the red stallion groans. "Perhaps I will find a way..."

As Boris leaves, the figure chuckles and states, "What a fool...That ego of his is bound to get him killed. But still, if he takes down that beast before should he dies, that means two other wastes of space are out of the way." He then summons a sphere in his hand which shows Twilight.

"Twilight Sparkle, faithful student of Princess Celestia; Bah," The figure mocks the unicorn as he crushes the orb. "You will join Starlight soon enough." As green fire surrounds him, the figure adds quietly, "And MY brother..."

The cloaked figure disappears as if there's no trace of him at all...

* * *

Okay, just some quick notes.

This chapter has references to 'Rainbow Dash's E-Mails' and 'Past Sins'.

Pinkie's comment about 'Oatmeal, are you crazy?' comes from 'The Ticket Master' episode.


	7. Chapter 6: First Confrontation

Author's note  
All right, folks, time to resume this interesting story. But with the Zecora scene, I need to change it so that Twilight will find out about the truth of the Demon Pony in another way. I will explain in a PM ASAP.

To answer your question, Annon, he's the same size as Spike but is more older than the little dragon is.

Movie Reviewer, back then, those are too much characters to keep track of and they have nothing to do with the story. I am not scared. I just have the right to say no. (pause) Wow, talk about your déjà vu.

cornholio4, this story does borrow stuff from those things but not everything (after all the season 2 finale borrows elements from _The Little Mermaid_). This is an original fic, not a fanmake after all.

Chapter 6: First Confrontation

"Okay; that should be everything." Mr. Sparkle said as he gave the last of what they need to Twilight and friends. "You girls should be set."

"Right; we y'all got some Demon Pony butt 'ta kick." Applejack remarks with a grin.

"But you sure that you girls wanted to do this; That Demon Pony thing caused a lot of destruction last night. This isn't like what happened years ago."

"Fine, we will be fine. It's just a tracking and hunting mission." Twilight assures her parents with a sigh. Just what she doesn't need: worried parents. "Nyx and her friends should be upstairs with Spike."

Twilight's group quickly took their leave on finding the Demon Pony. Mrs. Sparkle sighs while saying, "I just hope that this tracking this Demon Pony thing didn't end badly for our daughter and her friends."

"I know, especially since how Twilight was effected when confronting that thing the last time." Mr. Sparkle mumbles in agreement.

* * *

"Ah still find it unfair 'dat we have 'ta stayed here instead o' helping." Apple Bloom pouts as she and her friends saw the Mane Six heading out of the place. They want to at least help out in capturing that Demon Pony.

Spike was in another room getting some books for the girls to read to keep them out of trouble. Sweetie sighs while saying, "Yeah. I mean, how can we find our cutie marks and help find Ben if we can't get involved?"

"Well, we don't wanna get into trouble by upsetting mommy and her friends now." Nyx groans a bit while sitting on her mommy's bed. "But anyway, what could we do?"

"Stay out of trouble, I guess."

"No!" Apple Bloom exclaims with a frown. "If mah sis an' her friends git into trouble, we wouldn't forgive ourselves if we ain't there 'ta help! After y'all, every bit helps!"

"She's right, why Rainbow Dash wouldn't be able to fight that thing alone!" Scootaloo exclaims with a smirk of agreement. "I say we go out there and help!"

"But Spike is watching us." Nyx points out with a frown. "And I doubt what I did to mommy's owl before I sneak out to see the place would work."

"Awww, leave it to me." Sweetie said with a smirk. "I know how to get through to our Spikey-Wikey as Rarity would call him."

* * *

"All right, the headsets are on, Twilight." Fluttershy said as she put the last headset over her own mane. Her friends are wearing the same thing as she is. The mares decide on using these things to contact one another and will let one another know should they make any sighting of the Demon Pony.

"Okay, it should be sunset." Twilight said as she saw the sun now setting. "Princess Luna should put the moon up any moment now. Now we will head to different parts of Canterlot. We will have to report in at certain times or if we find anything."

"Right; I hope we can get this done. I still need dresses for us to wear to the festival." Rarity said with a sigh. After all, what's the point in going to a festival if there aren't any dresses for her and her friends to wear?

"Rarity, unless we stop this thing, finding a dress will be the least of our worries."

"Oh, right. That's true too."

"Wait!" A familiar voice booms out. The girls saw Shining and the guards approaching, making Twilight groans a bit. Their appearance is no coincidence.

"Shining, I told the princess and made it clear that we can find the Demon Pony on our own." Twilight said to Shining sternly.

"I know, I know, but Princess Celestia insisted." Shining explains a bit concerned. "She appears to be wanting this Demon Pony captured as you are. I don't know why. She has been a bit...determined as you are to get it."

The sisters look puzzled. Celestia wants the Demon Pony taken down like Twilight does? Why the sudden interest? Perhaps it's because that the monster spirited off one of her subjects from years ago?

"Still, can't you trust us to do this?" Twilight ask Shining with a sigh. She thought that her brother would trust her again after the incident with the Changelings. Let alone her friends.

"At least let some of my guards go with each of you and your friends." Shining insists. "After all, the more, the merrier and not to be overprotective, but I feel concerned for you right now."

"Well, it does right feel right if we got some help." Rarity said with a sigh. Twilight notes how her friends agree with Shining's suggestion before sighing and looking down. No point in trying to convince anypony else otherwise.

"Fine, fine, but if anypony sees the thing, be careful. Magic can't harm it in any way." Twilight warns the others. "This isn't your normal fight in Canterlot or anywhere else."

Shining nods as he begins assigning guards to each of the Mane Six, the brother chose to be the one helping his sister.

Hopefully this assignment will end up turning out good tonight and not in a bad way.

* * *

"Wow, good idea, Sweetie," Apple Bloom exclaims as she and her friends, wearing their CMC capes, rush through Canterlot in hopes to catch up with Twilight's group. "I didn't know that Spike went out like that."

"It's a tactic that I saw my sister do." Sweetie said playfully. "Tempts Spike with some jewels...but added some sleeping powder from Twilight's stuff for this one. That little guy went out like a light!"

"Shucks, didn't know 'dat dragons could fall just like 'dat."

"Hey, isn't that Derpy?" Scootaloo ask curiously. She and the others saw Derpy carrying a huge bag as if about to make a delivery. One of them is marked to 'Zecora'.

"Zecora; Perhaps she knows about the Demon Pony." Nyx said thoughtfully. After all, Zecora has been known about everything dark, spooky and magical. If anything, she could tell the girls about the Demon Pony and where he lives. "Come on."

"But we would be leaving Canterlot! And what about my sister and the others," Sweetie ask Nyx in concern. After all, isn't it the idea to follow Twilight's group?

"They can take care of themselves. Come on, before Derpy leaves."

Quickly, the fillies sneak into the big bag without Derpy knowing. They held on tightly as the goofy Pegasi flies into the air with some uninvited passengers...

* * *

It was nighttime as Rainbow and some of the guards look through a part of Canterlot, glancing around. The Pegasis poke into her headset, "Rainbow 5 to Egghead, no sign of monster here over."

"Rainbow Dash, you can just use our names, you know." Twilight's voice spoke in irritation to Rainbow.

"Come on! What's wrong with using call names? They make us look so important and cool!"

"Ugh, at least just use our favorite names and just report anything unusual."

"Yes, mother." Rainbow mocks Twilight while turning off her headset. Some of the guards chuckle a bit at this.

* * *

"All righty, games ruiner," Pinkie growls as she crawls forward like a pony commando, "No one destroy games and ruin fun for everypony and gets away with it; Time for Pinkie Pie to show you why it's never wise to get on her bad side."

The guards look at Pinkie skeptically. They hate to see what 'bad side' that the Earth pony is referring to.

* * *

"Rarity, this is Twilight, did you see anything?" Twilight calls Rarity over her own headset while Shining and some of the guards with the siblings watch.

"None yet, Darling; I did see some jewelry in a local store." Rarity's voice answers on the headset. "Is it all right that tomorrow that I do some shopping and..."

"Focus, Rarity, focus! If you see the Demon Pony, don't try to fight it. Call for help. And if you must do so, then fight with extreme precaution."

"You must be very determined to deal with this guy, sis." Shining said to Twilight in observation. "Not much like the princess does. I have never seen any royalty get so uptight over one big monster."

"You know why I am determined, Shining! It is destroying a very important day in Equestria and is threatening the ponies of Equestria!" Twilight explains to her brother in frustration. "I won't let it do so again!"

"It's about Ben Mare, does it? When he disappeared?"

"...yes."

Shining sighs, patting Twilight on the back while saying, "I know how you feel, sis. I miss him too. I sometimes wonder what would happened if he wasn't taken by that Demon Pony that night years ago. He's like a little brother that...we..."

Twilight sniffs a bit while nodding to Shining, saying, "Yes, yes, I know..."

"Look, don't let vengeance run your life, Twily. Otherwise, the Demon Pony could conquer you easily."

"I promise that I won't. I better check in with AJ, Pinkie and Fluttershy. See if those three has seen anything left."

* * *

"Wow, is it just me or is this bag more heavy than usual?" Derpy ask confused, knowing how heavy that the bag is getting. The cross eye Pegasi is having more difficulty than ever carrying the mail away from Canterlot.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to." A familiar voice spoke out, making Derpy a bit spooked and almost made her drop the bag.

"Argh; who is it? Who's there?"

The three fillies poke their heads out, Apple Bloom grinning while saying, "Sorry about 'dat, Derpy. We were done hitching a ride."

"Oh, hi girls," Derpy said in surprise. What are the CMCs doing in her mail bag? "What are you doing in there?"

"We saw that one of the mail is being delivered to Zecora." Nyx said to Derpy with a hopeful look. "Can you let us go with you to see the zebra? She may tell us about the whole Demon pony conflict."

"Don't know if that's a good idea. I mean, I could get into trouble for something happening that wasn't partly mine to blame." Derpy saw the four fillies give her 'puppy-dog pouts. That's enough for her to reconsider, "But why not? I will need to watch over you to make sure that you don't get into trouble without adult supervision."

"Yeah," The fillies cheers as they hang onto the bag to continue their ride. The CMC are on their way to see Zecora! Perhaps now, the mystery of the Demon Pony will be solved a lot faster!

* * *

"Oh, be careful, dear." Fluttershy said to a little rat as she helps it on its way. Some of the guards are with her. "No need to get trot down."

Fluttershy's group turn a corner...and the yellow Pegasus pony gasps as he saw something chewing on a chain nearby; It's the Demon Pony! The monster broke the chain, causing a cart to fall over.

"Uh, Twilight," Fluttershy spoke into her headset nervously. "I found the Demon Pony."

"Really," Twilight's voice spoke in surprise. "Don't make any sudden moves. What is it doing?"

"It just broke a chain...now the creature is looking over here." Sure enough, the Demon Pony turns and saw Fluttershy and the guards. "Oh dear, I don't know what to do."

"Do not try to confront that monster, repeat, don't confront it! Tell us where you are and we will get over there!"

Before Fluttershy would give out the coordinates, the guards took their weapons out which one of them yelling, "Halt! Don't move!"

"No!" Fluttershy exclaims in horror. The guards charge at the Demon Pony, preparing to attack. The monster snarls as he knocks him aside with one swipe of his clawed hoof then roars into the night sky.

Fluttershy gasps as the Demon Pony is heading towards her now!

"Please don't eat me!" Fluttershy cried as she braced herself for her doom.

The monster glances at Fluttershy...then jumps over her, rushing away. The Pegasus pony shivers in both surprise and fear. Apparently, it wasn't going to eat her or something. She sighed in relief as she recovered.

* * *

"Did you get any word from Fluttershy?" Rarity asks as most of the girls reunite and head over to a part of Canterlot where Fluttershy should be at.

"I don't know. We got cut off before she could tell me!" Twilight explains. "I think that monster has gotten to her."

"No way, we would've heard Fluttershy's unmistakingly screams or whining." Pinkie adds while on air (running in air).

"Boys, prepare yourselves. We don't know what we're getting into here." Shining ordered his guards sternly.

It didn't take the groups long enough to find the Demon Pony. It smashed right out of a window nearby, landing right in front of them.

Twilight's group gasps as the purple unicorn gulps in concern. This is like what happened years ago on the night that Ben was taken!

"I'll get him!" Pinkie said in determination as she brings out, from out of nowhere, her Party Cannon.

"Where did yew put 'dat thing?" Applejack asks Pinkie puzzled. Her Earth pony friend appears to have brought that thing from out of thin air.

"None of your dang business, AJ," Pinkie answers Applejack while aiming her Party Cannon at the Demon Pony who looks at it funny. "Now eat party, party ruiner!"

BAM! The Demon Pony was hit in the chest by the blast of Pinkie's Party Cannon, much to his own surprise

"Nice work, Pinkie." Twilight comments as the Demon Pony got back up, "Looks like he's not done yet."

"Marco!" Pinkie exclaims as she fires her Party Cannon a few times, some shots hit the Demon Pony, some didn't. Of course, the monster didn't bother to say 'Polo' right back. She questions the creature by saying, "Gee, you must not know the game. You need to say Polo when I say Marco."

"How can I? I haven't even played a game like that before!" The Demon Pony growled to Pinkie Pie in annoyance.

"Hey, it can talk!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, impressed. "I thought it was one monster that can growl and stuff."

"Then I bet you don't play this game either!" Rainbow shouted towards the Demon Pony before she flew into the air in fast speed.

The Pegasus flew downward quickly at her opponent. The Demon Pony jumps out of the way, dodging Rainbow who flew back into the air. He glanced at the Pegasus who flew back into the air.

"What are you doing?" The Demon Pony asked Rainbow in disbelief. "Are you trying to be a pony missile or something?"

"Yeah, maybe I am and I just found my target: one crushed Demon Pony!" Rainbow taunted as she dives at the Demon Pony.

The Demon Pony, of course, stepped out of the way, causing Rainbow to miss him and hit a hollow tree. The blue Pegasus pony cringed as she fell backwards to the ground.

"Oh, watch out for that tree, George." The Demon Pony chuckled to Rainbow who looks upward in a daze.

"All right, you beast; Now it's my turn!" Rarity shouted as she charged towards the Demon Pony.

The Demon Pony quickly dodges any punches that Rarity is giving his way. Once she stops, he roars right in her face, causing her mane to go flying back a bit. Once the Demon Pony has stopped, Rarity's mane is one huge mess.

"Aaaah, my mane," Rarity cried out in shock and horror.

"Look, I don't want to hurt anypony!" The Demon Pony snarls as he backs away from the group. "So leave me alone! I won't guarantee that any of you will live if you try to fight me!"

"Not if we tie y'all up, ya varmint!" Applejack shouted before she grabs her rope lasso and starts spinning it.

Twilight looks astounded and confused. Why doesn't the Demon Pony want to fight back? The monster begins knocking down some trash cans as he prepares to run off. Applejack throws the rope and caught him.

"Hee-haw," Applejack laughs as she rushes at the Demon Pony and slows him down. She tackles the creature and hogties him. "Now 'dat's how yew hogtie a critter."

"Well, nice work, Applejack." Rarity groans while combing her hair with a brush, "Though I wish that you stepped in earlier! I got a big mess of a mane to work on."

"Eh, yew an' 'dat hair o' yers." Applejack remarks with a chuckle. "So Twi, what shall we do wit' 'dis bronco?"

Twilight thought of asking the monster if he was the same monster from years ago and if so, what the Demon Pony has done to Ben. But before she could so, something happened that caught the ponies off guard.

The Demon Pony growls in anger, breaks free from the rope and stood up. Applejack turns and yelps a bit before the creature knocks her aside with one paw, knocking the Earth pony to the ground in a daze.

"Applejack," Twilight cried, before she glared at the Demon Pony while her teeth gritting in determination.

"Sis, better let me and my boys handle this one." Shining said in concern as he motions the guards to charge at the Demon Pony.

"Wait, stop!" Fluttershy cries out as she comes onto the scene. But it's too late, Shining and the guards are already attacking the Demon Pony who backs away while growling, "Don't!"

"Fluttershy, are you okay?" Twilight ask Fluttershy in worry and relief that her friend is safe.

"I'm fine. Listen, I think the Demon Pony was attacking because we were provoking it." Fluttershy explains to Twilight. "The guards that I was with got attacked because they attack first. I didn't, so he left me alone."

"Wait, he was provoked? Then why did he chase Nyx and the others last night?" Twilight ask Fluttershy in surprise. Apparently, the Demon Pony was only defending itself right now, but why did it chase after Nyx's group last night since the girls most likely didn't provoke the thing?

"I...I wish I knew." Fluttershy said with a sad sigh.

Before Twilight would say anything, she and Fluttershy saw the guards as well as Shining getting knocked down by the Demon Pony. The captain is on the ground, gasping as he saw the monster standing up on his lower hooves, acting like a bear about to strike.

"Shining," Twilight exclaimed frantically. She has to help, but how, since magic can't stop him?

Unknown to the group, a familiar Pegasus pony is arriving on the scene with four fillies on their back. They came back from visiting Zecora, who promised to come to Canterlot soon when they saw the fight.

"Mommy and Uncle Shiny need help." Nyx said in concern. "Derpy, can you..."

"No problem!" Derpy exclaimed as she dive-bombs towards the Demon Pony to tackle him as a last-minute rescue.

However, the Demon Pony seems to have good ears as he moves out of the way, causing them to miss and crash while scattering across the ground, looking dizzy and moaning from the impact.

"Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Nyx?" Fluttershy asked in shock and surprise.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at Twilight's home!" Rarity protested to the fillies.

Twilight sighed a bit then saw her brother crawling away from the Demon Pony. At least he's safe, now the mare is face-to-face with a nightmare from her past.

The Demon Pony turns as Twilight leans down, ready to charge. The two appears to be at some sort of standoff, ready to make the first move of attack. Of course, the Demon Pony stops and looks a bit surprised.

Twilight notes how the Demon Pony is reacting to facing her. Does he recognize her from years ago; most likely; this creature would go after her now. Yet...the purple unicorn feels like she shouldn't do anything...why is that?

Nyx, recovers, notes how Twilight is just standing there as if frozen on the spot. The little filly ask her adopted mother, "'Are you alright, Mommy?" The Demon Pony reacts to that in both surprise and disbelief.

Twilight of course didn't move or respond. She just stares at the Demon Pony, the same one who took Ben Mare years ago...yet something about him makes her want to not want to attack the creature...

Suddenly a shot is heard as a bullet almost hit the Demon Pony. The two snaps out of whatever trances they got. Nyx gasps and saw Boris shooting at the monster. Boxco, who is with Dum-Dum watching this, cheers on, "Yeah, boss; you got him trapped like a monkey!"

"Trapped like a rat, you moron!" Boris snaps as he opens fire at the Demon Pony. The monster growls as he jumps forward to dodge the next bullet, jumping onto a table. The Demon Pony dodges the next shot by the hunting unicorn in time.

In his next pounce, the Demon Pony unknowingly knocks into Twilight. The purple unicorn screams as she fell right into a huge hole nearby. Shining, seeing this, gasps in horror, "Twilight!"

* * *

Twilight lands in some sort of sewer. The unicorn groans as she got up and looks around. Yuck, what a stinky place! No wonder the ponies of Canterlot hate coming down here! Twilight looks around, glancing upward. There doesn't appear to be any other way out of here.

Twilight then heard a noise, turning and gasping in terror as she saw a bunch of slithering objects heading to her. The purple unicorn reacted like saying this...

"AHHH; SNAKES; SNAKES," Twilight screams in terror as she backs herself against a wall.

Yes, there are snakes in the sewers of Canterlot and unlike the tame ones back in Ponyville, these guys are monsters! The little filly remembers falling in a hole years ago that has a lot of snakes! Scarred her for life! If it weren't for Shining, poor Twilight would've more than just scared!

The snakes hiss as they surround Twilight, too tired and scared to use magic to escape or fight back. It looks like the unicorn has seen her last fight or adventure. How humiliating that her next celebration of the founding will end up with her being snake food!

But then something unexpected happened: as a snake lunges at the scared Twilight, a familiar monster lands in front of it and grabs the creature. The Demon Pony roars in its face and toss the snake away.

Twilight gasps as the Demon Pony stood in front of her as if protecting her from trouble. The snake hisses as they attack the one trying to get in the way of their meal. The Demon Pony knocks the creatures aside quickly, hitting any that tries to get by him and to get to Twilight.

"Get out of here, there's an opening to the side! Move," The Demon Pony growls to Twilight as he kept fighting off the snakes. The purple unicorn stood here, looking unsure. "JUST GO!"

Twilight nods as she quickly gallops off. Sure enough, there's an opening nearby to the side all right. The unicorn got in it then stops to look at the Demon Pony who kept fighting off the snakes. Some bit him but luckily they aren't poisonous.

After knocking the last snake down, the threats hiss in pain and slitters off quickly. Soon only the Demon Pony is the one last standing.

The Demon Pony groans a bit. Twilight looks dumbstruck but decides to take her leave. Hopefully this opening can take her out of this sewer and away from anymore snakes...of course, the mare's mind is on how the nightmare from her past has just saved her.

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Rainbow screams in Boris's face back on the surface. The guards are searching the hole that Twilight fell into a few minutes ago but there's no sight of her. "You almost hit Twilight, you maniac!"

"And I thought the princesses made it clear that Twilight and her friends are doing this!" Shining snaps to Boris in annoyance.

"Come now, you think I want to hit Twilight? I was merely helping. That Demon Pony would've killed her if I haven't have acted!" Boris insists to the upset Rainbow and Shining. "Besides, from the look of things, I doubt you, your friends and those Earth pony filth were able to handle that thing."

"First, watch it with the remark towards my sister's Earth pony friends! Second, if she's dead..."

"Relax, Shining, I'm all right." Twilight said as she trots onto view; her friends, the ones who recover, gasps as they came over and hug the mare."

"Twilight, yer're all right!" Applejack exclaims in relief. "We thought y'all..."

"Sorry to worry you. I ended up in the sewers but found an exit out."

"Thank goodness, what happened down there?" Rainbow asks Twilight, wanting the details of what happened to the purple unicorn in the sewer.

Twilight hesitates, wondering if she should tell her friends. That the mare was surrounded by snakes and how the Demon Pony...has saved her. Would they believe her?

"I will tell you girls later; that's all." Twilight said with a sigh. Perhaps now is not the time to tell her friends about what happened down there.

The guards, seeing that Twilight is safe, called off the search of the hole. One of them trots to Shining while saying seriously, "Sir, I'm afraid that the Demon Pony is gone."

"Oh great, the Demon Pony is loose." Shining groans in annoyance before glaring at Boris. "Do you realize that thanks to you and your two idiots, that monster is still on the loose?"

"Hey, come on! At least we tried to help!" Dum-Dum protests to Shining innocently.

"Right, after all, you aren't the only ones who want that monster taken down!" Boris insists while checking his gun some more. "That Demon Pony scratched my face years ago. This is both payback and a way to save Canterlot!"

"All we know is that you almost hit my sister!" Shining exclaims to Boris angrily. "From now on, unless the princess said otherwise, you are not to interfere with the search. Otherwise, I will have you arrested for interfering with the law!"

"Come now, all because of one little mistake?"

"Make that a huge one!"

"Sweetie Belle, you and your friends were supposed to stay at Twilight's house." Rarity snaps to the guilty looking four fillies as the other mares glare at them. "What were you thinking disobeying us like this?"

"We were tryin' 'ta help." Apple Bloom explains to the Mane Six. "We just came back fro' visiting Zecora..."

"Wait, Zecora?" Pinkie asks in surprise. "What did you want to visit her?"

"We figured 'dat she knows something about 'de Demon Pony. Zecora said 'dat she would come 'ta Canterlot soon."

"Well, come on." Applejack groans a bit as she glances at the damage on the scene, "Looks like we ain't going 'ta make any progress tonight. But when we git back 'ta Twilight's house, yew girls are in for a lot o' trouble!"

"Awww," Nyx and her friends groans as they and the Mane Six head on home. Looks like the first attempt to capture that creature didn't go very well indeed.

Twilight's mind is on what happened in the sewers. Why did the Demon Pony saved her life? It's supposed to be a vicious monster! This doesn't make sense...

* * *

"Blast it all, why do I bother trying?" Boris growls angrily as he and his minions head on home. Shining told them that he will inform Celestia about what happened tonight, especially the stallion's reckless action. "That monster..."

"Boss, who was that pony you were talking to earlier?" Dum-Dum ask sBoris puzzled. He and Boxco saw the stallion talking to the cloaked figure before earlier.

"Okay, 1. He didn't give me his name, and 2, that was not a pony, you dope! Ponies don't walk on two feet and have claws. No, that was a... monster; A monster with magic skills."

"A THING; HOW DARE YOU!" A figure appears in a burst of green flames, shocking Boxco and Dum-Dum. "You, Boris, should be grateful that I gave you advice, you waste of creation," The scar over his green eyes glow in his rage.

"AHHH," Boxco and Dum-Dum scream in terror.

"Please forgive me: I was frustrated." Boris said to the figure with a sigh. "I didn't have much luck in killing that Demon Pony tonight. After the grief he gave me years ago..."

"Well, try again, try a new tactic if need be!" The figure snaps to Boris sternly. "Do whatever it takes if you want Twilight for yourself! Just don't insult me this way again!"

The figure disappears in a burst of green flames, Boris glares at where he was as his minions almost fainted. Looks like the villain will need a new tactic if he wants to kill that Demon Pony and get Twilight to himself for good…


	8. Chapter 7: Mystical Warnings

Chapter 7: Mystical Warnings

The mares and fillies got some sleep last night. The next morning was bad as the last. Once again, the Demon Pony cause some damages last night and the Canterlot ponies complain as to why Twilight and her friends didn't captured it yet. The Sparkles have to do their best to turn them away to give their daughter and their friends some time to think and be ready for the festival.

Inside, the gang were discussing with Derpy joining in, sort of. Luckily, the cross eyed Pegasi told the Mane Six that she was with them, watching the CMC and Nyx while visiting Zecora so the only punishment that fillies has gotten was a scolding for this disobedience.

"Derpy, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that cause of the fillies' action." Twilight Sparkle apologizes to Derpy, who got dragged into something all cause of Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, & Nyx bringing this upon her.

"Ahh, it's no problem. I'm always liking to help." Derpy wave off her left hoof in saying it doesn't bother her at all.

"Well, I suppose on the bright side, if Derpy wasn't with the fillies when we were in trouble, your brother would have been in trouble." Fluttershy spoke with a little cheery voice in saying what a lucky break Derpy was around to save Shining Armor from getting attacked by the Demon Pony.

"Yeah, I can't thank you enough from saving Shining Armor there Derpy." Twilight spoke with much relief that the grey Pegasus was there at a lucky moment. "My big brother would have been in big trouble if not for that distraction." The mention of it kinda made Shining Armor smile a bit sheepish in how he looked almost done for, but inside, he was glad to have been saved.

"Gee, I sure do appreciate a thank you." Derpy replied with a happy face in seeing how she was being thanked for her help, that's something really rare for her to ever get...especially from her 'usual' help that ends with there being an accident or two.

"Hey, that's kinda funny in another way of thinking it." Pinkie Pie pops up near Twilight to state something very interesting to tell, "Big brother! Big trouble! Heeheh, its funny how the two go together; I think..." The excited, giggling pony would have gone on if Applejack didn't put her left hoof in Pinkie's mouth.

"Okay Pinkie, Ah think we gone got it." Applejack exclaimed before removing the hove out of Pinkie's mouth to calm down that the group gets the idea.

Twilight, getting an idea, goes behind a dressing curtain to change into something. Rainbow spoke up, "So now what? How can we capture the Demon Pony the next time?"

"We will have to try different strategies," Rarity comments. "Tonight, we shall try something better."

"Twilight, what happened to you in the sewer?" Fluttershy calls out to Twilight who is changing.

"I ran into some snakes...I freaked out...and I escaped..." Twilight said, giving out some details while keeping the important ones out for now.

"Weird, you are freaked out by snakes."

"I know. So, check me out."

Shining and the mares saw Twilight coming from behind the dressing curtain. They look surprised as the gang saw her wearing the dress that Rarity has made for her on her previous birthday. But the purple unicorn has added the cape that the white one has made during the time Spike went through his greedy growth spurt.

"Whoa! Twilight," Spike exclaims impressed.

"Did you combine both the birthday dress and the cape that I made for you?" Rarity asks Twilight a bit stunned and amazed.

"Well, yeah. I thought I could combined both of your creations to make an interesting one." Twilight answers Rarity with a grin. "What do you think?"

"I think...you came up with a brilliant fashion idea! A way to make a whole new fashion by combining two old ones to make a combination one! Why, the idea would make every pony want to purchase a combo set! I must get to work at once!"

Excited by the idea that Twilight inapparently has made, Rarity rushes off, on a quest to make some similar dresses for her friends. Applejack chuckles, "Figures; Ah betcha Rarity is making a fashion statement right now."

"Luckily, we brought our capes with us. Once Rarity cleans them up a bit, that will help, right?" Fluttershy ask meekly to her friends.

"But what shall we do about the Demon Pony? We need more info on it." Rainbow spoke out, reminding the group of the problem at hand.

A knock came at the window. Shining opens it and saw a Pegasus guard waiting. He asks, going into business mode, "What is your report?"

"This is a message to Twilight and her friends. A zebra by the name of Zecora is setting up shop in Canterlot temporarily in the nearly abandoned part of Canterlot." The Pegasus guard explains sternly. "She wishes that they are to visit her before sunset."

"Yes, of course; thank you, soldier."

"Well, looks like we will get our answer." Spike said in amusement as the Pegasus guard took his leave.

"All right," The group saw the fillies entering, all excited. Apple Bloom, the one who spoke, said, "We git 'ta see Zecora!"

"Oh no, you don't," Twilight said with a frown. "You girls disobey us last night and almost got hurt! If you haven't saved Shining last night and if Derpy haven't explained why you went over to Zecora's..."

"Come on, mommy, we were trying to help." Nyx said sadly. "We were really sorry. We promise to stay out of the way next time; Pinkie Promise!"

"Cross our heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" The CMC and her said while making the Pinkie Promise.

"Geez, you gotta admit, they can't break that promise. You all know that." Pinkie said thoughtfully. She's right. No pony dares try to break a Pinkie Promise. Applejack learned that the hard way (almost).

"Well...all right. You will come with us to see Zecora." Twilight said with a sigh, giving in. "But after that, stay at the house or you will be in for a lot of trouble!"

"Not the trouble that Boris is in right now!" Shining laughs with a smirk. He can imagine the trouble that Boris is going through right now.

* * *

Shining's right. Boris is in big trouble. The Royal Guard captain reports last night's events to the princess, as well as the red stallion's reckless actions. And now, Boris is standing in front of the princesses as well as Cadance, getting berated for what happened.

"Boris, of all the reckless actions that you have took, this is the worst!" Celestia exclaims sternly to Boris who is kneeling down in front of her while he takes his scolding. "Your actions last night is unacceptable!"

"Come on, you can't just punish for trying to do the right thing." Boris said to Celestia nervously.

"'Right thing'," Cadance asks with a scoff of disbelief. "You almost hit Twilight with your shooting! You aren't supposed to be even involved with the mission!"

"I wasn't trying to hit her; I was shooting at the Demon Pony!"

**"SILENCE,"** Luna booms, giving out the Royal Canterlot Voice once more. Boris cringes as the Goddess of the Moon continues, **"THOU SHOULD BE LUCKY. IF IT WEREN'T FOR THOU'S YEARS OF SERVITUDE TO CANTERLOT AND IF THOU HAS ENDED UP HURTING TWILIGHT SPARKLE, THOU WOULD'VE BEEN PUNISHED SEVERELY! SO CONSIDER THIS A SLAP ON THE HOOF!"**

"Of course, I apologize. It will never happen again." Boris assures the princesses. "But I am sorry. Last night's failure made the ponies demand more action."

"Like what?" Celestia ask Boris skeptically.

"Well, they want the creature taken care of and want me to do something about it! Trust me, as a hero of Canterlot..."

"Right now, Twilight, her friends and the Royal Guard are still handling the problem. If by any chance that this goes beyond them, I will have no choice but to give you permission. Until then, you are dismissed!"

Boris can tell when he shouldn't push further. The stallion gave another bow before getting up to leave. Cadance groans, "I can see why Shining hates that guy. He has no regards for any life."

"Right; what do you think, sister?" Luna asks Celestia. She notices that her sister wasn't paying attention but is looking at a photo, looking sadly at it. The alicorn couldn't see what's in it. "Tia?"

"Hmm; Oh, nothing," Celestia said while putting the photo away, then looks sternly. "That Demon Pony must be captured at all costs...minus killing!"

Celestia leaves in a huff, leaving her sister and niece confused and concerned. Why is the Goddess of the Sun so determined to see the Demon Pony captured; Very concerning.

* * *

Outside the castle, Boxco and Dum-Dum were waiting as Boris came out, fuming. The purple male unicorn grins stupidly while asking, "So, how did it go with the royal highnesses?"

Boris uses his magic to grab Boxco, scowling, "I am not defeated yet! I will get that old enemy of mine, make no mistake!" He tosses his minion into Dum-Dum, knocking both to the ground before storming off.

"Boy, touchy."

"Yeah." Dum-Dum nods in agreement as they got up to follow their boss.

* * *

There's a part of Canterlot that's nearly abandoned, only any insane ponies would want to go there due to the shutdown building and there are some still at work here.

Of course, the Mane Six, Nyx and the CMC are arriving at a particular one, since this is where Zecora is setting up shop at.

"I hope Zecora can help us figure out the mystery of the Demon Pony." Rainbow mumbles in concern as the gang enter the shop.

"No worries! Zecora has proven herself useful in more ways than one!" Pinkie exclaims happily as she bounces right into the place.

"Like back when she helped me wit' 'de Cutie Pox." Apple Bloom remarked, "My hooves are still shakin' from all 'dat dancin' I was doin'."

"Right, and when she hid mommy from my former cult for a while." Nyx recalled with a nod.

"Zecora? Are you here?" Twilight called out inside the shop. The place looks like your regular dark arts/voodoo place where magical ponies like Zecora would hang out with. Even Rarity is a bit disgusted by the skeleton skulls, organs in jars and the spooky stuff lying around.

"In the back, my friends," Zecora's voice calls out. The gang heads to the back and saw the zebra in question working. She saw them and smiles, "Ah, Twilight and company. Welcome. I was expecting you."

"Good 'ta see yew again, Zecora." Applejack said with a nod. "Now..."

"Wait, hang on!" Rainbow exclaims in surprise upon realizing something. "Zecora usually speaks in rhymes when we meet! Now she's speaking normally?

"Yes, I only rhyme when I wish to be both clever and spooky." Zecora said to Rainbow with a mysterious smirk.

"It worked." Rainbow remarks dryly.

"Miss Zecora, the Cutie Mark Crusaders said that you could provide information about the Demon Pony." Fluttershy said meekly.

"Perhaps, give me time to finish this up." Zecora said as she put in some ingredients.

"Whatcha cooking," Spike asks Zecora curiously. "Some magic potion?"

"Oh, this? It's the fondue that I planned for tonight's dinner." Zecora remarks mysteriously. "Do you want a taste?"

"That depends. Does it have any toes in it?" Rarity asks Zecora uneasily.

"Yes." Zecora said with a nod.

"I'll pass." Rarity politely refused.

"Oh, I don't mean animal toes. I mean candy toes." Zecora chuckles in amusement. "I may be spooky but I am not a cannibal."

"I still politely refuse." Rarity said, not taking any chances.

"Zecora, what can you tell us about this Demon Pony?" Twilight Sparkle asked with a serious face, hoping that the zebra of mystery can help them understand what's going on.

"The tales have been told, I'm certain you have heard. But if it's the deeper truth you seek, then listen closely." Zecora expressed in seeing that from the faces of these ponies, they want to know more.

All of the ponies had gather around Zecora's center room as she pour in potions and mixtures into her cauldron that puffed smoke that magically took form. Everyone saw it; there were different smoke colors for scenery, even characteristic ponies as they can see that this is Zecora's potions at work.

"The Demon Pony you seek is something to fear. But did you know that its growth came from something dark?" Zecora explain as an image of a Demon Pony came into the smoke image, but its body stretched into some evil smog creature with a wicked expression of eyes and a sinister smile.

Pretty much, this seemed a bit scary in how Zecora told it. Even the fillies shrunk a bit in hearing such creepy tales.

"Zecora, you mentioned something, well, 'dark', but what is it?" Twilight asked suspiciously.

"Forget the what, just what does it mean?" Applejack asked off, not following this stuff squarely.

"As you ponies know, in this world, there is good and evil that balances all." Zecora explained as smoke images of the Mane 6's past is shown. "From the tales where foes you've faced have had some dark motive within them." The zebra explain as many images of the Changeling Queen, Discord, even Nightmare Moon were seen, which on that last part made Nyx scribble up nervously with her CMC friends.

"Wait a second; the Changelings wanted everyone's loves to feast on." Fluttershy spoke in following what this was about.

"And Discord wanted to cause nothing but chaos in the air." Rarity stated another thought of what was going on too.

"Right, even Nightmare Moon wanted to bring the entire night with no sunlight." Pinkie Pie stated out the last part, but then noticed how depressed Nyx was looking. "Oh, but that was then. This is now. No harm done." The cheery pink pony assured Nyx that no pony was still upset with her, after all, that was the more 'dark' side of Nightmare Moon which this little filly bested.

"Very good; then here is something else." Zecora stated to get the attention again as the imagery changed suddenly. "The Demon Pony was created, but only came into existence by some 'unforeseen' moment which took its form before any could find out where and how it came to be." The dark smog reshaped itself into the monster the ponies have come to see.

"But what does it have to do with 'spiriting away' little ponies like this Ben Mare?" Rainbow Dash bluntly asked out, not noticing a sad face on Twilight until... "Oops. Twilight, I'm so..." The daredevil pony was going to apologize for her rudeness, but...

"It's okay, Rainbow Dash." Twilight spoke softly to which many saw her sadness showing again.

Many wondered if maybe Twilight hadn't gotten over of what happened when they met the Demon Pony, many sure wouldn't forget it. Only Zecora seem to notice something that from Twilight's eyes held something important, but what?

"Tell me something, you've seen the Demon Pony close hand, what did it do, may I ask?" Zecora asked as she gently raised Twilight's glum face with her hoof to ponder what the smart unicorn has discovered.

"I...I can't say anything...other then...he seemed... familiar." Twilight struggled to say while not looking closely into the zebra's eyes, like trying to hide something in her mind.

"Well, when we saw him...he seemed to know Nyx." Scootaloo stated a thought that might help which got many's attention.

"Right, he said he knew you." Apple Bloom nodded to Nyx, puzzled in what this meant.

"Nyx, did you meet him somewhere?" Sweetie Belle asked in concern if Nyx saw the Demon Pony before its appearance in Canterlot.

"It was...when I was saved by the Demon Pony from the Timber Wolves before Twilight found me." Nyx slowly answered which made the ponies gasped to hear this, even Twilight was surprised that the Demon Pony...saved her daughter before she found her.

"How curious, judging by appearance and growls of temper with rage, many say it's a monster." Zecora spoke from thinking of these clues before stating them out. "But perhaps, some of us understand what is true. The side of a coin is the 'key', to solving this mystery." The zebra exclaim, much to many pony's confusion.

"What the hay? Since when do coins have anything 'ta stopping 'dis pony?" Applejack ask with a raised eyebrow in not following.

"Oh, does it like shiny stuff? I like shiny stuff as the next pony! Like bottles, glasses, jars, and..." Pinkie Pie would have gone on if Rarity didn't place her left hoof to have the pony stop.

"Pinkie, dear, that isn't what we're discussing, is it?" Rarity respond before taking her hoof back, but ask Zecora this puzzled question.

"Perhaps you all remember, not long ago, when you feared me as a witch by my appearance and how I speak." Zecora mention this out which triggered many memories in their minds.

"Oh my, that was during the poison joke incident." Fluttershy spoke in recalling what happened when the Mane 6 and Apple Bloom had an event with the zebra before finally getting to know her more.

"I didn't find them funny, but if we gave some to Boris, that'd be a riot!" Rainbow Dash remark with a frown, but then smile in thinking 'who' better to get a chance to get prank by such flowers.

Sure enough, some of the ponies giggle at the idea, even Twilight couldn't help but crack a smile if Boris got something he didn't find funny at all by some plant.

"Then there is little Nyx here, who as we're sure know who she was but is not no more." Zecora mentioned as she gently petted the black filly. "This little filly only took form of something and shown from latent memories of what she was suppose to be but choose to instead be something that was free from the 'dark' that controlled her life, even Princess Luna." Nyx smiled at that, happy to hear Zecora say such thoughtful things. "Even those among you seem strange outside, but inside, you know them well."

The ponies looked to each other, feeling that Zecora was right about that. Even those like Pinkie Pie and Derpy- while strange, yes- are really good friends on the inside.

"So wait, what could this mean with the Demon Pony?" Twilight asked Zecora in concern.

"Perhaps this will help solve bits of the mystery." Zecora said as she got out a book called 'Book of Equestrian Legends'. "Your ruler gave this to me as a reward for services which involve helping to save Twilight from the former Nightmare Moon's forces twice. This shall help you in need."

"Thanks, Zecora. This'll come in handy." Nyx said as her mother took the book with her magic.

"A warning to you all: the Demon Pony isn't what he seems to be. A riddle that I should inform you: what makes a pony, what makes a monster; a pony makes look good on the outside, but it can be a monster on the inside. It's vice-versa for the monster as well." Zecora warned the group sternly.

"What 'de hay is 'dat supposed 'ta mean?" Applejack asks Zecora in concern, pondering the riddle.

"That's all I will tell you. The rest lies with Twilight and her past." Zecora said with a nod.

Nyx looked at Twilight in concern at that, along with the other CMC and the rest of the Mane 6. Then, the ponies leave for now. Zecora chuckles mysteriously while saying, "So, Demon Pony, it appears that your freedom from your curse is at hand. Only harmony and love can save you now, old friend."

* * *

It's only 5 hours until sunset. The Mane Six knew that they must've dawdled as the Demon Pony will come out. But why strike the festival? And what does Zecora mean?

"I hope that tonight's performance isn't bad as last night." Fluttershy said meekly. Twilight meanwhile is going through the book that Zecora has lent her.

"Any clues in there, Twi," Rainbow asks Twilight curiously. Nyx and the CMC are in the other room playing, Spike will make sure that they stick to their Pinkie Promise this time.

"I have never seen just fascinating legends of Equestria." Twilight said while going through the book. "Here's what I found on the Demon Pony; 'A creature of legend that roams throughout the land; Magic is not affective against it..."

"We get that part already, Twilight. Get to some parts that we don't know!"

"Oh, sorry. There are two ways that this creature can come to be. First off, it has to be born naturally. Another way that it can do so if one is fused with a Mini-Were."

"A Mini-Were?" Rarity asks while blinking her eyes a bit. "What in Equestria is a Mini-Were?"

"Well, according to this, a Mini-Were is a little sheds of darkness, kinda like the ones that possessed the Nightmare Moon cult members not so long ago. Once a pony became fused with it, it became a Demon Pony, a creature that can only attack if provoked or if the creature doesn't control itself." Twilight explains to her friends clearly.

"Kinda like last night when we deal with the Demon Pony." Pinkie said thoughtfully.

"Hmmm, you know, it's kinda funny."

"What's funny; Funny as in 'ha ha' or funny as if 'ironic"?"

"Well, on the night that Ben Mare disappeared and the Demon Pony first appeared in Canterlot years ago, Spell Nexus's office at the Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns was broken into." Twilight explains to her friends seriously. "Nexus, who was the headmaster even back then, has a creature in captivity called a Mini-Were at the time...but the cage was destroyed on the same night and the Mini-Were was gone. The only way that would happen if a pony got fused with it..."

"So, yer're saying 'dat Ben's disappearance has a connection 'ta 'de break-in?" Applejack asks Twilight who pauses to think about this.

"I wish...I have an answer to that one..."

* * *

Spell Nexus was in his study at the manor, looking through some books when his butler, Proper Etiquette, arrives at the door, saying seriously, "Sir, a Mr. Boris is here to see you. He said it's urgent."

"What?" Nexus ask startled. What does Boris want? "Err, well, whatever he wants, show him in." Proper left and came back with Boris, Boxco and Dum-Dum. Getting up from his chair, the former villain asks, "Boris, what..."

"Listen, Nexus, you used to be the leader of that cult thing that gave us a start a while ago, are you not?" Boris demands to Nexus more than he asks, "Do you have anything that could help me against the Demon Pony?"

"What? I thought the princess made it clear that Twilight Sparkle and her friends are on this task!"

"Yes, yes, but sooner or later, the mares will fail again. The ponies of Canterlot will need some major action and I want to give them one! Now, do you have anything of darkness or lethal needs?"

"I'm afraid not." Nexus said with a sigh while heading over to the fireplace, glancing at his own portrait. "I gave everything related to Nightmare Moon to the princesses upon their return and my release from my self-imposed imprisonment. Celestia does not wish anything that could end up putting me into the service of darkness again."

"Oh well, I guess this won't work." Boxco remarks with a shrug.

"Yeah, let's go." Dum-Dum said as he and Boxco prepares to leave but Boris uses his magic to keep them still.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Boris snaps to his minions sternly, then turn back to Nexus. "Sir Spell Nexus, I implore you. You need to redeem yourself for your past crimes; I need to help Equestria and myself. If there's anything that could help in tracking or killing that thing when the time comes..."

"Well..." Nexus said in hesitation then sighs. "I didn't give them...everything."

Nexus then use his magic to move his portrait, revealing a safe behind it. After putting in the combination, he opens the safe to reveal two items: a canister of something glowing and a rip part of a page.

Nexus takes the items out, handing both to Boris while explaining, "I hid these away from the princesses and the Royal Guard. I regret doing so but I felt like these two shouldn't be in the wrong hooves. The canister held a bunch of dangerous creatures called 'Heckhounds'."

"Heckhounds," Boxco and Dum-Dum ask in bewilderment.

"They are smelly creatures but these creatures can track down a prey and attack anything. Back when I was possessed, I originally intended on using them to track down enemies of Nightmare Moon. Just make sure that you aren't alone with them with no target to track or in sight because the Heckhounds' loyalty can always be put into question."

"And these rip part?" Boris asks Nexus curiously.

"I tore it out of the Book of Forbidden Spells while I was fighting a Changeling over it during the Changeling Invasion." Nexus said seriously. "I thought that the book was gone and that those monsters' queen has gotten her hooves on it. So I hid the torn part of the page away. It is the final part of a spell that is called 'The Talent Swap'."

"Oh yes, I know what you mean. I recovered that book."

"You have the Book of Forbidden Spells?"

Boris shrugs while saying, "During the Changeling raid, I discovered one of those creatures stealing a book of Forbidden Spells before Shining and Cadence's protective shield blasted them all out. I thought of returning it to you...but I figure that this will be of service to me."

"Well, be careful." Nexus warns Boris seriously. "That spell is very unpredictable!"

"I know; I'm into that; now, got anything else? I am using the spell as a last resort and need to something to take the Demon Pony down for good."

Nexus opens a cage nearby and pulls out some shiny like bullets then give them to Boris. The headmaster unicorn explains, "The Demon Pony is a creature of darkness. The platinum bullets could destroy it. I only got 5 so Use them wisely."

Boris takes the bullets, putting them, along with the Heckhounds canister and the torn part in his saddlebags. Saying his goodbyes to Nexus, he and his goons took their leave.

"Are you going to kill that Demon Pony tonight?" Boxco ask Boris curiously.

"Yeah, you have been wanting payback and more for years, boss." Dum-Dum said in agreement. After all, it's been years since Boris was scratched by that Demon Pony and more.

"And get into trouble with the princesses again?" Boris snaps to his minions making him cringe a bit. "No, I will wait until Twilight and her friends mess up their turn. That will make the ponies want blood and action. And when Celestia gives in to them command...I will be the one to step in as the hero..."

Nexus stood at the door, watching Boris and his goons leaving while the headmaster unicorn gives out a grim warning, "Beware of the monster that lurks in some of us!"


	9. Chapter 8: Another Hunt Goes Bad

Author's note  
Nobodiez, don't you mean 'isn't evil'? But I can see that you corrected yourself.

Unknown, I accept your ideas again.

Billy Arratoon, nice idea though Boris already knows what secret that Lorcan is talking about. I can alter it of course. Oh, and I accept your ideas too.

Thanks for the review, xSapphire-Catz. Yeah, Zecora not rhyming is OOC but you try coming up with clever rhymes for her. This is the only way that I can use the zebra.

Chapter 8: Another Hunt Goes Bad

It is 2 hours until sunset, the ponies are making strategies for their next confrontation with the Demon Pony. If anything to calm the upset masses down and to keep the festival going.

"Okay, here's what we did the last time." Twilight discuss strategies with her friends. "Pinkie Pie just needs to improve her party cannon. We know Fluttershy does well. Now Rarity, confronting that thing head on was a mistake."

"Which ended up messing up my mane, believe me." Rarity remarks to Twilight.

"Right; Applejack, your lasso isn't enough to hold him. Rainbow, try not to be reckless next time.

"Yes, mother." Rainbow remarks sarcastically to Twilight of the suggestion.

"As for me...magic won't work so I will have to go for brains, trap the Demon Pony in an area with no way out and no stuff to climb over." Twilight said thoughtfully. "I think I know of a place: the Arena."

"Arena," Fluttershy ask with a blink of her eyes.

"Of course; The Arena is where ponies fight each other for sport and fun, not to the death."

"You mean you got big fights here?" Rainbow asks Twilight in amazement. "Cool! Suddenly Canterlot got a whole lot better!"

"We ain't going there 'ta watch fights, just 'ta lure 'de Demon Pony into a trap." Applejack said sternly to Rainbow.

"I know, but it's still cool."

"Excuse me?" Nyx spoke up, the girls saw the fillies coming in. "Uh, I know that we Pinkie Promise to stay out of this this time...but we can make suggestions like bringing your 'natural' talents to a whole new game play."

"Right, how about trying some unexpected moves or create something new to fit your style perfectly to take down the Demon Pony?" Scootaloo suggests to the Mane Six.

"Hmmm, that could work." Twilight said thoughtfully.

"Yep; some o' yew have a few named special moves like Pinkie Pie wit' her Pinkie Sense, Rainbow Dash wit' her Sonic Rainbow an' Fluttershy's Stare 'ta paralyze any wild animal." Apple Bloom suggests.

"You want me to use my Stare to paralyze that thing?" Fluttershy ask Apple Bloom in concern. The yellow Pegasi isn't keen about doing that ability to a pony, even if this said pony is a wild creature.

"Yew can bring out yer greatest 'dat yer cutie marks say o' what they found out fro' o' parties, an air ace 'ta an animal communicator!"

"And what about the rest of the ones that doesn't or hasn't shown such things?" Rarity complains to Nyx and the CMC. "None of us have Pinkie Sense, the Sonic Rainboom or the Stare."

"Well, you like diamonds, right?" Sweetie points out to her sister with a smile.

"Well, true, but..."

"I think I know what your sister is driving at, Rarity." Twilight said thoughtfully. "You can use special diamond gems. A long time ago, an ancient unicorn warrior used such gems to shield him from brutal assaults with hard diamond structure to magical blocking abilities they have while the said gems can be used to shot back against such opponents. You could use your gems to absorb any magical beams to form a giant gem size, the beam can shoot through inside before exiting out of the said gems."

"Yeah, that sounds neat!" Pinkie giggles a bit.

"An' mah sis has a talent 'dat she uses to lasso stuff wit' a rope." Apple Bloom points out with a grin. "She could bring up a special trick pass down in 'de Apple family name."

"Well, Ah reckon yer're right about 'dat." Applejack said with a smile. Her sister is right; there is a special rope trick that the Apple family knows.

"And then, there's mommy." Nyx said, making Twilight look at her. "She has her brain to help think this problem through & to solve a complicated problem."

"You know...you four fillies are right." Twilight said with a smile. "I think if we practice before sunset, improving ourselves or making ourselves better prepared, we will stand a chance this time."

"Come on! Let's do some practice like the RDTAU Cupcakes golf team does before their games!" Pinkie squeals in delight as she works on little 'tinkering' improvements of her cannon.

The Mane Six work on practicing and preparing themselves. Nyx and her friends smile in approval. They were able to make a bit of a difference even though the foals won't be going out tonight.

But maybe next time...the CMC and Nyx will try to dig into the mystery of the Demon Pony further...

* * *

Celestia watch her sister Luna set up the moon that night. The Goddess of the Sun sighs a bit. She hopes that Twilight and her friends are able to capture the Demon Pony this time. The other ponies are getting upset over what's happening.

Celestia goes over to a dresser and use her magic to open a drawer, taking out a photo and looks at it. The alicorn sighs in sadness; ever since that disappearance years ago...

"No, I cannot dwell on it right now." Celestia mumbles before putting the photo away. She can only hope that the Demon Pony is captured. The ruler has questions that she demands from it about a certain pony...

And hopefully, Celestia's nightmares that haunted her for years at times will finally be put to rest.

* * *

The pub is abandoned as the place is closed for the night...though Boris and his boys are allowed entry and hang out as long as they want. Right now, the trio is having a conversion with the same figure from before.

"So, you have a new tactic?" The figure asks Boris curiously.

"Yes. With these bullets and Heckhounds at my disposal, the Demon Pony will be as good as dead!" Boris admits to the figure sinisterly. "Of course, once Twilight and her friends mess up, and I know that they will..."

"Yeah, what he said." Boxco agrees with Boris stupidly.

"Dis I ask you idiot to speak?" The figure snaps to Boxco. His claws crackle. Boxco backs away. Addressing Boris, the figure said, "Good. But before you go, I think you should know this..." He whispers into the red stallion's ear. The villain's eyes widen though not in surprise.

"I already know that. Thank you, but I don't need any further information than I need now." Boris insists. His eyes narrow in determination. He nods his head in thanks to the figure and turns to leave. "Come, boys. It's time we settled things with the Demon Pony once and for all...once the night is over."

As the trio leave, the figure calls out again, "Know this, Boris! Should you fail, the Demon Pony won't the one lying on the ground dead...for you'll take his place!" He vanishes in green flames.

* * *

The Demon Pony growls, prowling the cities for either its next meal or whatever he wants. The creature shouldn't even try to come out after the last two times...but he has no choice. His demon form is making him harder for the Demon Pony to control.

The Demon Pony then sniffs something in the air and begins to head into the direction of what he smells. Smells like...cupcakes? The creature follows the smell, hoping to see what he could find.

The Demon Pony arrives in some sort of abandoned arena which is used to hold fights. He spots a table of cupcakes in the center of the area and heads to it. The Demon Pony chews down a bit but then stops.

This is suspicious. Why are cupcakes here just waiting for him? This doesn't make sense. Unless...

"NOW," A voice yells out. Suddenly the arena exits are closed, shut off, much to the Demon Pony's shock. He looks around, finding no other way out. The seats are blocked off and the walls are too scaly to climb out.

"Got yew now," A familiar voice said as Applejack and the other ponies appeared. Twilight, the one who yelled out the signal, looks to the Demon Pony in concern. At least he won't escape this time.

"Look, we don't want to hurt you. Just give up before..."

"Please, don't." The Demon Pony grunts a bit in concern. "You don't understand! My Demon Pony form is getting hard to control over the years!"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Rainbow remarks while rolling her eyes. The Mane Six has heard this explanation before. "We ain't going to provoke you or anything. Just give up and maybe Princess Celestia would..."

"Please...let me go...I can't..."

The Demon Pony roars madly as his eyes grow red, charging at the Mane Six who prepared themselves. This time, they didn't provoke him. This time, the monster's form is getting harder for him to control!

"Here he comes, girls!" Twilight shouted as she gets in a fighting stance.

"Uh, I will go first." Fluttershy offers meekly. The others watch as she begins to sing a familiar song. The Demon Pony stops charging as forest friends appear, gathering around.

The Demon Pony looked more puzzled while asking, "Now what is she doing?" Fluttershy appears to be entertaining right in the middle of a fight.

But then, suddenly, as the Immigrant Song by Led Zeppelin plays in the background, Fluttershy and her animal friends glare at the opponent, startling the Demon Pony. She screeches out as the animals charge right at him.

"What on Equestria," The Demon Pony shout as he kept dodging the forest animals.

"Whoa! I will never poke fun at Fluttershy's animal-loving nature again!" Rainbow exclaims impressed. The Demon Pony yelp as the birds attack him from the air, making him back away like mad.

"You make me lose, I blow my fuse!" Fluttershy shouted.

"I'll take it from here, dear!" Rarity said as she ran towards the cornered Demon Pony.

"Allow me 'ta make it done easier fer ya, sugar-cube!" Applejack cheers while whirling the rope via her tail.

"Applejack, you did that rope trick before." Rarity points out to Applejack, reminding her friend of the previous confrontation.

"Y'up, but Ah done tightening 'de ropes!" Applejack exclaims. She tosses the rope right over the Demon Pony and tightened it. She repeat the progress and up two front hooves with ropes tied up to make it a four time rowdy hogtie scene that's four times more. "'Dat 'de Apple Family's Double or Nothing Lasso Roundup' maneuver. Henceforth, it means Ah can do it with either 2 or 4 more ropes to lasso a foe."

"Good job. Now is my turn." Rarity said with a grin. She begins to levitate diamonds for both defensive shield & offensive assaults, the ones that are the hardest substance to break.

Rarity sends them right onto the Demon Pony and putting them on the ropes. The monster cringes as he has difficulty breaking free while feeling the pain of the sharp edges of the diamond neatly placed in the ropes so they cannot break.

"So what do you call that?" Twilight asked Rarity curiously.

"I call that tactic 'Eternal Style', a move that never goes out of style when it comes to jewelry, darling." Rarity explained proudly while batting her eyelashes.

"If you think that never goes out of style, watch this!" Rainbow said before she zoomed towards the Demon Pony.

Rainbow then spun around the Demon Pony, creating a rainbow line that got the beast trapped inside while getting him off his feet, or hooves in a dizzy manner.

Rainbow continued on; the faster she makes the attack, the longer it will last until the attack fades away, leaving the Demon Pony inside in a dizzy, queasy way.

"Oh, what was that move? Does it have a name? Oh, Mister Twister! No! Swirly-gig! No wait! Whirly-Twirly, Whirly-Twirly," Pinkie exclaims excitedly while jumping up and down.

Rainbow cut off while saying, "My move needs a cool name. It's called 'The Rainbow Cyclone'. Cool idea, don't you think? I have been practicing to do it after seeing a rainbow rotate around Nightmare Moon."

Twilight galloped towards the Demon Pony, who growled at her. The mare noted how he looked worried...and was that a hint of sadness in his face?

"Look, I'm sorry, but we got to do this before you hurt any ponies...or yourself." Twilight said smoothly to the Demon Pony.

Twilight knew that magic cannot harm the beast, but remembered how Pinkie's cannon managed to make contact before. So the solution is that, since magical beams or casting a spell on the Demon Pony won't work, she uses magic on items to make them make contact.

Twilight used certain ropes and chains to help subdue the Demon Pony while carefully not hurting him. She still wants to question him about Ben's disappearance as well as to why the monster saved her life last night.

"Now, Demon Pony, tell me, why did you save me last night?" Twilight demanded, "And more importantly, what have you done with Ben?"

"I...I can't tell you. Please don't make me tell you." The Demon Pony insisted, his eyes filled with tears. Twilight looked worried. Why didn't he want to tell her?

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked the Demon Pony in concern.

"Twi, come on! We don't know how long before he tries to escape!" Rainbow insisted impatiently.

"Right, let Pinkie finish this off then you can interrogate him later." Rarity said in agreement.

"Okay." Twilight said with a nod, "Finish him, Pinkie!"

"Knock-knock," Pinkie Pie pops up before the Demon Pony with an innocent smile.

"Um, who's there?" The Demon Pony slowly responds awkwardly that this pony wanted to tell him a joke of all times,

"BIG surprise!" Pinkie Pie jumped up excited in what was at her door.

"Um, big surprise who?" The Demon Pony replied in wondering what this joke was about or why he somehow was playing along.

"Silly, there's a BIG surprise..." Pinkie Pie spoke innocently at first, but then she then hops above where in her place was...HER PARTY CANNON, "COMING AT YA!" Pinkie sank on her cannon with a freaky, yet almost crazy expression before setting a dial up to MAX before pulling the trigger rope.

"Oh no," Demon Pony had a very black if not shocked face in seeing he's in a point-blank range of the hyper-active pony's cannon ready to fire something... fierce.

The ponies run for cover yelling, 'Hit the deck!', 'Take cover!', 'Look out!' and stuff while Fluttershy's forest friends ran/flew back to the forest really quickly.

The scene shows where the group was at on the far view look, as everything seemed peaceful until... 'KA-BOOM!.!.!' There came a giant cloud burst that shook off the entire area for many nearby ponies to see an explosion happened. But instead of that explosion being menacing, its color seemed colorful, sparkly stuff with streamers falling around, plus goopy, yet tasty pastry. If one didn't know any better, they could swear that this was nothing but something harmless for a party.

But with the group, the entire area that they were at looked like some wild party happened here; Party stuff & pastry cake mixes all over the floors, walls, some even on the Mane 6. Yet from a scene showed the Demon Pony, still chained and tied up, smacked against a side spot before slipping down on the ground, leaving an imprint of where he was while Pinkie Pie was on her cannon, gaping wide-eyed at what she managed to do.

"That...was...AMAZING!" Pinkie Pie slowly broke from her trance state to go like supernova over to her friends coming out from her 'little' aid. "Did you guys see that? That was the BIGGEST, GREATEST SURPRISE PARTY BASH that I've ever done in my WHOLE LIFE!" It was clear that this pink pony was more hyperactive while not bothered by how much of a mess she created even if it was to subdue the Demon Pony.

"Yeah, great, very great," Twilight said with a nod while glancing towards the Demon Pony, now unconscious. At least the monster has been captured.

* * *

Spike glances nervously as he and the fillies saw the cage that the Demon Pony is in. The monster, still chained and tied up, groans and roars a bit.

"Well, looks like you did it." Spike said with a nervous chuckle. "But why bring him here instead to the castle?"

"Because we're tired," Rainbow groans as it looks like she's about to collapse. "I want some sleep for what happened tonight."

"Spike, take a letter." Twilight said to Spike. The dragon goes back into the house and came back with a quill and paper, "'Dear Princess Celestia; I am happy to announce that my friends and I have succeeded in capturing the Demon Pony. We are holding him in a cage outside our house right now. Tomorrow, we will bring the Demon Pony over to you so you may question him before we release the Demon Pony away from Canterlot; Your Faithful Student and Niece-in-Law, Twilight Sparkle'."

After finishing the letter up, Spike blew fire onto it, sending the letter right to the castle. Applejack with a grin said, "Come on, ponies! We got some sleeping 'ta do here."

"Come, Nyx, we have to get to bed." Twilight said with a smile. She and the others head into the house, satisfied that they were able to complete their task. Soon the founding will go on and the mystery of the Demon Pony will be solved.

Nyx glances at the Demon Pony, who didn't notice her as he groans, with tears in his eyes. The poor former evil of Luna feels sorry for him. All alone, trapped in a cage like an animal, with no friends or family...

Nyx got an idea but decides to wait until everypony's asleep to do so.

* * *

It was late at night. Twilight, her friends, her parents and the CMC are sleeping in their beds. The Demon Pony meanwhile has to stay in the cage, looking out at the sky. He wonders if Celestia, Twilight or anypony will understand the whole story...or if they will see him as a monster still afterwards.

The Demon Pony senses somepony coming, glancing and saw her: Nyx, the same filly he have saved from the Everfree Forest around the same time that Twilight has found her. She is carrying something in her mouth: some sort of donkey doll.

Nyx put the doll Miss Smartypants into the cage then smile while saying, "There you go. You now have someone to sleep with tonight so you wouldn't be lonely." The filly notes how the creature isn't responding to her. "Still worried about being in the cage, Mr. Demon Pony?"

The Demon Pony nods a bit. Nyx sighs while saying, "Look, don't worry. Tomorrow, mommy will take you to see the princess and you can be set free. Celestia may make some mistakes, like unknowingly turning me over to that cult that made me into Nightmare Moon, but I'm sure she is a nice alicorn."

"Your mommy," The Demon Pony ask Nyx, showing a bit of concern. "You mean Twilight Sparkle, right?"

"Yeah...of course, she isn't my real mommy. Twilight found me in the forest right after you saved me. She took me in, took care of me and does her best to be the best mommy in the world. Of course, my mommy is having trouble sleeping. She misses that colt Ben Mare in her dreams...the same one that you said to have taken away years ago."

The Demon Pony didn't say a word, but appears to be deep in thought. Nyx continues, "Listen...I never got the chance to thank you...for saving my life that night. I would've before but I was scared and not sure if you wanted to eat me or not. I promise, you still got another friend tonight. Me."

The Demon Pony pauses then respond to what Nyx just said, "You're...welcome. And thank you."

Nyx nods as she goes back into the house. The Demon Pony sighs as he holds the Miss Smartypants carefully. At least it's nice knowing that the creature himself has at least one more friend...

Of course, a while after Nyx goes back inside, no one saw a figure coming out of the shadows: the same one that Boris and his goons has met. He grabs the cage's lock and breaks it before opening the cage.

The Demon Pony looks up and saw the figure coming to him, breaking the ropes and chains that subdued him, not worrying or caring about the diamonds. The prisoner growls in worry. What does he want?

"There. Now Boris won't need to tell me that I didn't help him," The figure said quietly. He is setting the Demon Pony free to at least give Boris a chance to kill him or not. The consequences won't be right if that foalish fool didn't complete his task when the monster is captured already by the Mane Six.

With a smirk, the figure held out one claw...and stabs right at the Demon Pony's side.

The Demon Pony's roars can be heard throughout the night. If anypony would've heard it, the noise would mean to them that the monster is roaring from his imprisonment...

* * *

The next morning, Celestia grins as she watches the servants finish the decoration. The founding is tonight and the princess is relieved when she got the message from Twilight about the Demon Pony's capture. Now the citizens of Canterlot can celebrate the way that they wanted.

And of course, Celestia will finally solve the mystery that haunted her for years.

"So, Celly, things going well with the founding; I take it from your happy smile that Twilight and her friends were successful." Luna said to Celestia while coming up to the happy alicorn.

"Indeed, Twilight has written to me and told me that she and her friends have captured the Demon pony. At least now the celebration will go on as planned." Celestia said happily to Luna. Of course, the Goddess of the Moon looks suspicious. Her sister is acting determined and hopeful about the Demon Pony subject.

"Tia, tell me: mind explaining why you are so determined to interrogate the Demon Pony? Does it involve that colt's disappearance years ago?"

Before Celestia could answer, a guard came in, saying, "Princess Celestia. A bunch of ponies are outside the castle gate...and they are upset!"

The princesses looks surprised but Celestia shrugs as she and her sister head out to greet the masses. The Goddess of the Sun is going to tell the worried ponies about the Demon Pony's capture and assure them that the founding will go on.

The Royal Sisters arrive outside, being greeted by a bunch of upset ponies. Celestia grins while saying, "My loyal subjects, I have some news. The festival will go on as planned."

"Oh good to hear that...because I'm sure as Tartarus isn't going," One pony snaps furiously to Celestia, making her a bit puzzled.

"Excuse me?"

"No, excuse us! Why didn't Twilight and her friends captured that monster yet?" Twinkleshine yells out angrily. "I mean, look at what it did!"

Celestia and Luna gasps in shock as they saw the scenery outside the castle: the whole area is a mess, more stalls got knocked over or destroyed, walls were torn apart along with the trees; more of Canterlot got destroyed by the Demon Pony! But how can this be?

"But this cannot be." Luna said in disbelief. "Twilight told my sister..."

"...a pack of lies!" An angry stallion snarls as he tosses a broken sign of his shop to the ground and stomps on it. "She and her friends didn't capture that thing and lied about it!"

"No, my student wouldn't lie when it comes to this subject even if she has no choice but to do so." Celestia said to the angry ponies sternly. After all, Twilight said that the Demon Pony has been captured. "Twilight told me that the Demon Pony was in captivity."

"Have none of you saw anything suspicious last night?" Luna asks the crowd in worry. The ponies look like they are going to throw a riot.

"Well, we saw an explosion...so I guess they must've captured the Demon Pony at some point last night." Joe said with a thoughtful look. After all, almost everypony in Canterlot saw Pinkie's cannon explosion last night.

"But I betcha they failed to keep that thing locked up tightly enough! It escaped!" A female unicorn exclaims furiously. "We can't celebrate with that thing still on the loose! Twilight and her pals have goofed up again! Something must be done!"

The ponies continue yelling and demanding some major action. Luna in worry exclaims, "Calm down, everypony, calm down!" The Goddess of the Moon sighs as she prepares to use the Royal Canterlot Voice again...

Suddenly a gunshot is heard, knocking down a prop monster nearby and startling the ponies nearby. They turn and saw Boris, the one who fired the shot, smiling with Boxco and Dum-Dum nearby.

"Sorry, forgive me but I couldn't help but see this madness performing before I decided to interrupt." Boris said with a grin. "What a shame. I have high hopes for Twilight and her friends but I guess they aren't up to the task. Perhaps now you ponies will need a stallion of action, one who couldn't let that monster continue terrorizing you all."

Some of the ponies mumble in agreement. Celestia and Luna both look worried. Looks like the mob is siding with Boris; they are now wanting the Demon Pony's head.

Celestia sighs in sadness as she looks down. With what has happened lately and the increasing demands, she will have no choice...but to give Boris permission to hunt within Canterlot limits and shoot the Demon Pony down.

May the Herd have mercy on her soul.


	10. Chapter 9: The Forbidden Eastern Room

Author's note  
Billy Arratoon is right, VISION-KING. The figure is the 'behind the scenes' villain for now. Also, I won't be having any ponies following him into the final battle. I am using Heckhounds. It won't make sense for what I have in mind.

cornholio4, no curse will be transferred. As for the horn part, Boris's punishment is similiar to that.

Chapter 9: The Forbidden Eastern Room

Inside Twilight's house, the ponies were having a conversion. Rainbow said, "Well, I got to admit, we did one heck of a good job last night."

"Yeah," Scootaloo remarks with a smile making Rainbow glares at her. "Oh...what you and the...eh, never mind."

"Once breakfast is done, we're taking our new friend, figuratively speaking, to the princesses." Rarity said with a nod. She notices Twilight is looking through the book. "May I ask why you're still looking through that, Twilight?"

"Well, the book mentioned something that is supposed to free the Were-Pony from its curse." Twilight explains. "But it appears to be in some sort of riddle. According to the legend, the only way to restore a Demon Pony back to normal is through harmony and love."

"The harmony part is easy!" Pinkie explains happily. "It's the Elements of Harmony, of course! The love...huh, that's easy too! It's true love!"

"Why yes, true love." Fluttershy said with a giggle but looks puzzled. "Does it mean true love for the Demon Pony?"

"Who would love something like the Demon Pony? No offense." Spike remarks with a shrug while eating some cereal.

Suddenly, as the Mane 6 & CMC group was having a nice discussion, something interrupted it.

"Hey everypony," Shouted a voice before it came bursting through the doors into the room where the ponies were. It was none other than Derpy who looked both tired & shocked for some reason. "I just heard the news!" The crossed-eyed pony states about hearing something.

"About how awesome I was?" Rainbow Dash proclaims to boast this for her stature.

"Honey please, she musta heard about how 'de Demon Pony was captured." Applejack rolled her eyes at this ego of the pony while stating what Derpy meant.

"Wow, news sure travels fast in Canterlot, Twilight," Fluttershy spoke, surprised to hear that the news reached so many by now.

"Yeah, but to arrive here so sudden after the letter," Twilight Sparkle replied in being somewhat puzzled by this message.

"Maybe it's a party to celebrate our work, oh, maybe I can use my new and improved Party Cannon!" Pinkie Pie cheerfully exclaimed the idea that it was some plan to have a party for their victory.

"Pinkie, maybe you should keep that level of party from last night's fiasco to a minimum." Rarity spoke somewhat cautiously in fearing that while the pink pony enjoys a good party or big surprises, her 'improved' cannon might do a little too much if not careful about it.

"But you guys don't understand, the Demon Pony is still on the loose!" Derpy states to tell the Mane 6 that the news was the opposite of the good news that they wished to hear.

"What!" All the ponies & fillies yelp out in shock surprised reactions to hear this as they got up to rush pass Derpy out the door before the Pegasus got herself together to follow the rest that passed her. No sooner did all the ponies reach outside, then they find the destroyed cage forced open, destroyed ropes & chains & no Demon Pony in sight. It was true; the monster that the Mane 6 has captured was free once again.

"What the; It got loose? HOW," Rainbow Dash ask in disbelief, they had the Demon Pony perfectly subdue, so how?

"Hmm, looks like we have a mystery on our hands!" Pinkie Pie exclaims a bit puzzled before bringing out her detective hat & bubble blow pipe. "A case I'll solve to crack." The pink pony declares before snooping around for clues, "Ah-ha! A clue," She held up to the ponies what was a familiar doll.

"Nyx's Smartypants doll, why's it out here?" Fluttershy ask puzzled in seeing this like all the rest.

"Nyx," Twilight looks to her daughter with a serious mood in liking an explanation here.

"I'm...sorry mommy, I just wanted him to not feel so sad." Nyx apologize while explaining her actions of last night. "I also wanted to thank him for saving me before I met you. He also sounded concerning what I said about you adopting me, mommy." This made a lot of the ponies raise an eyebrow in catching that strange statement. "But...he was being very nice about saving me, plus a thanks for the concerns." The black filly assures that nothing bad had happened after that.

This got Twilight's attention, the Demon Pony showing some humane-pony signs is one thing, but concerns about her...it's almost like the creature had...feelings for her.

"Well, we know a little like Nyx saying she saw the Demon Pony, but what happened to the cage & all the other things here," Rarity states about the bigger picture, how what they caught escaped.

"Ah-HA; Another clue," Pinkie Pie shouted that brought attention to her. "These bars...were busted open!" The pink pony declared to hold crucial evidence of what happened.

"But Pinkie, we already see that." Sweetie Belle stated that the ponies figured that the Demon Pony broke the bars from just looking at the scene.

"Oh, but did you see closely at the marks!" Pinkie Pie exclaim with a prideful smile to hold her magnifying glass in stating something...interesting to see.

From a magnifying glass on a bar she held, everypony saw to which they gasp. There were claw marks that dug deep in the iron bars, plus different from the claws that the Demon Pony was seen with

"What 'de Sam Hill are they?" Apple Bloom asks puzzled in not recognizing those marks.

"They look like claws, but of what?" Scootaloo state puzzled in what she thinks they are.

"The most likely suspect, the Demon Pony had assistance in breaking out!" Pinkie Pie declares from her detective act in knowing what this clue points towards: assistance.

"An' how is 'dis varmint strong enough 'ta break ropes, chains, even with diamonds locking 'dat pony down?" Applejack asks still somewhat in doubt about this escape act. "Even me, Big Macintosh an' anypony else fro' our Apple Family like Tough Apple have their hooves full in trying 'ta bend a bar much less break 'dis cage in one night's work!" The cow-girl stated that the cage's designs were supposed to be strong to hold even the toughest of ponies' brute strength.

"Wait a second; claw marks, excessively strong, those sound like qualities for..." Twilight gathered the little facts to realize another matching description.

"Eeep; A dragon; Here," Fluttershy yelps with terror, being afraid of such creatures.

"Then we know who the jail-breaker is, it's...SPIKE!" Pinkie Pie soon point at the accused being, their own dragon pal, in this escape!

"M-m-m-ME," Spike blabber out in shock that he was a suspect. "Girls, wait! I admit that I can be bribed with gem stones, but even I'm not crazy to release something like that Demon Pony out of his cage!" Spike protest that sure he's done things that he himself wasn't supposed to, but this is a line that the dragon would never cross.

"I agree, Spiky-Wickey is not to stoop to such degree!" Rarity act in Spike's defense, much to the dragon sighing with love-doopy eyes at the mare.

"Well no large dragons were spotted, anypony would have noticed." Rainbow Dash stated that if a big dragon was seen, they all would have heard something about it by now.

"Um, excuse me...but there's more that you have to hear." Derpy interrupt this moment to speak now to the group.

"Oh Derpy, we're sorry, we were just caught up in this." Nyx apologize, with all this happening, the group has forgotten that their other friend was nearby.

"It's okay, but there's more to my news." Derpy replied understood before continuing. "A lot of ponies are doubting your ability to handle this."

"What! But the princesses said that this was our case!" Pinkie Pie yelps out while removing her detective outfit in shock to hear this.

"Derpy, exactly how many are doubting us?" Applejack asks in hoping that the size of doubters isn't too great.

"Well, there are very few that believe that you can do it. The ones that I know of are like Donut Joe that knows Twilight, & only the celebrities that Rarity got connections to." Derpy thought over to give the only knowledge of an answer that she could.

"And..." Applejack waited, hoping for more but...

"That's all, other than Shinning Armor & Candace, everypony is questioning the princesses' judgments!" Derpy exclaim that the only supporters that the ponies know are with them, but it's so few. "So much that Celestia had to make a big, hard decision."

"A…harsh decision." Twilight hesitate, not liking what this will end like.

"That the job to put a stop to the Demon Pony's rampage goes to...Boris!" Derpy explain the biggest news to be told today.

"Boris!" The group responds in not liking this news a lot more than less before.

"Yeah, the stallion has a plan to kill it, but is keeping it to himself & only a few others!" Derpy exclaim that Boris has a way to kill the demon for good.

"That's crazy!" Rainbow exclaim in shock. "Celestia couldn't let that jerk go and kill him!"

"Yeah, but unfortunately, the princess is giving in to the demands."

"We got to go and try to at least tell Celestia what we know...and try to talk her out of giving Boris this task." Twilight said in worry. The last thing that Equestria will need is blood on their land!

"I wanna come too!" Spike said, with pleading eyes. "I'm always left out of these cool stuff you do!"

Twilight stared at Spike. Sure, her assistant has a point of being left out allot and it wouldn't hurt to let him help; But if the Demon Pony is out there...

She then turns to look at the claws on the lock and as if in her head, the unicorn has a voice...one she wished never to hear again.

"I'll return and make ALL of you pay! Their deaths will be avenged!" The voice said in her head.

Then afterwards, Twilight raced out while her friends looked puzzled before following the unicorn. Hearing the news that Boris is going to kill the Demon Pony, many thought it was harsh to kill a creature, especially one that maybe innocent.

* * *

The group arrives outside the pub where Boris and his goons are discussing their plans. The ponies are outside waiting anxiously. The Royal Guard is around the princesses as well as Shining Armor as Twilight's group arrives.

Twilight looks a bit worried, not liking the angry looks that the ponies are giving them. She gallops up to Celestia's group while saying, "Princess Celestia..."

"Twilight..." Celestia said with a sigh. "I supposed you heard of the news. I got admit, I am not upset of your failure...just...disappointed. I know you did your best but…"

"Don't say that! Every time you sound disappointed, I feel like just a foal! Please, you can't let Boris kill the Demon Pony!"

"We feel the same way as you are, sis." Shining said with a concerned look. "But with what happened, the princess has no choice but to give in to the demands."

"Look, we did capture that monster last night but someone broke it out last night." Fluttershy explains.

Luna hold up a hoof, interrupting Fluttershy while saying, "Sadly, you will have to give whatever you find to Boris. He's in charge of the task now."

"Right, you still got your other responsibility which is to help out with the festival and such like originally planned." Celestia said in agreement. "Don't get me wrong: I want to end this without bloodshed but..."

"Ah, Twilight," A familiar voice said making Twilight frown deeply. She and the others saw Boris, Boxco and Dum-Dum, leaving the pub, coming up to them. The red stallion continues, "Good to see you here. I was worried that the Demon Pony has gotten to you first."

"Boris, you can't go and kill that Demon Pony." Nyx protests to Boris angrily. "There's something you should know."

"Not kill him? Will you listen to Nightmare Moon here?" Boxco remarks to the angry ponies while pointing at little Nyx. "They want us to let a monster like the Demon Pony live."

Some of the upset ponies mutter in agreed while Dum-Dum adds, "What, if we let creatures like Changelings, Discord or worst stay around, we wouldn't be around instead!"

"Sorry but you have your chance." Boris remarks with a shrug to the upset Mane Six and their group. "We can't let the Demon Pony continues running around, destroying stuff. I deeply regret how you and your friends weren't up to the task..."

"Now hang on!" Cadance protests with a frown before turning to the crowd. "Twilight and her friends were able to help Equestria before, helping ponies with their problems and saving Equestria more than once! Yes, something went wrong this time but you can't possibly think that they can't handle that task in reality. They are the heroes of our world like the M'agne before them."

Some of the ponies agree, getting close to changing their mind. Perhaps they should give Twilight a third chance. Boris of course isn't about to let that happen.

"Oh yes, Twilight and her friends have done good for us...but what about the bad that came with it?" Boris demands to the ponies not on Twilight's group's side. "Perhaps you all need a reminder. During the Changling Invasion, the Mane 6 were not fully prepared when one of them noticed something strange even to point out that only Twilight did a little good of bringing Cadance to Shinning Armor to make a close-call save."

"Now wait a moment," Shining protests, not liking where this conversion is heading.

"And let's not forget the event that led to Discord. While it's true that the Mane 6 have stopped him, had anypony wondered 'how' the evil God of Chaos returned in the first place? Boxco & Dum-Dum were there at the garden scene at the time and noticed the CMC arguing that caused a tiny crack on Discord's statue that continued to grow"

This statement get most of the ponies upset at the little fillies (and just cause Boris is a sly shrew). The CMC look worried as they hid behind Spike and Nyx.

Boris finally gets to the final part, "And finally, there's Nightmare Moon! While the Mane 6 have returned Princess Luna from who she was, the darkness that was once her remained and has taken the form of a black filly, harmless looking, but what created her was no short of the cult's purpose to bring Eternal Night over the land."

Nyx looks a bit worried as she hid behind Twilight. Boris is now regaining control of the whole situation. This may get ugly in a moment.

"Now hold on there a moment!" Rarity protests to Boris with a frown. "Yes, it's true that we weren't prepared for the Changeling invasion and we got ourselves, even Celestia and Shining did for themselves, to blame for not listening to Twilight in the first place. But at least we tried to get to the Elements of Harmony and Cadance was indeed found in time."

"An' sure, 'de fillies released Discord but they didn't know 'dat Discord was a statue at 'de time!" Applejack snaps angrily in agreement. "Mah sister an' her friends got it rough during 'de Gabby Gums incident an' Ah sure as 'de Herd don't want them 'ta go through 'dat again!"

"Right, and the darkness part, the true evil that was Nightmare Moon were long gone from my daughter." Twilight adds, defending Nyx. "Spell Nexus was only under its control until Nyx was realizing things without her 'dark' half misguiding her to make the right choices. It was around then that my daughter confronted her own 'dark' part before finally ending the terrible reign of fear of Nightmare Moon."

Boris pauses and realizes something. With the right tracking spell, he can use Nyx, a being of 'darkness', to find the Demon Pony that was made with 'darkness' of the Mini-Were relating closely to it.

"Say, that reminds me: I betcha Nyx helped it escape." Boxco remarks evilly.

"Yeah, if you captured it, the little monster must've helped it escape. Was she awake during the whole time?" Dum-Dum remarks, making some of the ponies mutter a bit.

"Well, she was up before the Demon Pony was released...but only to give him her doll to sleep before. Then Nyx went to bed!" Twilight insists in concern. "My daughter doesn't have enough power to help him escape!"

"Still, what happened is a big cause for concern! I'm going to have to question Nightmare Moon about this!" Boris remarks sternly. Applejack and Pinkie got in the red stallion's way, "Oh, what? Get out of my way, Earth pony filth!"

"You ain't going near our friend's daughter!" Pinkie snaps furiously to Boris.

"You better! The princess have me authority to handle this matter any way I see fit!"

"Princess, you can't let them take Nyx!" Twilight insists to Celestia who look sad and conflict looking. "The last time you did..."

"I know, I know...but I got no choice." Celestia groans in sadness. She hates to put Twilight through what happened again but the demands are too great.

"Wait, where is Nyxie?" Shining ask puzzled. The ponies notice that Nyx is no longer around...and Spike and the CMC are missing too!

"Uh oh; the little ones and Spike must've vamoosed!" Derpy exclaims in amazement.

"Ugh, great; now I got two more things to find!" Boris snaps in annoyance as he slaps himself on the forehead. "Well, we will find her...and we will find him too. Come on, boys."

Boris and his goons leave. The Mane Six couldn't believe the turn of events. While there are some ponies who believe in them, the rest are too scared and upset, enough to allow Boris his free run.

"We got to do something!" Fluttershy exclaims in worry.

"As of now, we got a festival to prepare for; No worries, hopefully Boris won't end the Demon Pony's suffering too much," Luna said with a deep sigh.

* * *

"I don't like the idea of us running away like this!" Spike complains as he, Nyx and the CMC are running through an alley of Canterlot. "We should at least try to stay and help Twilight and the others."

"Nyx, Ah done surprised 'dat yew didn't want 'ta give yourself up." Apple Bloom said in concern to Nyx. "What about 'dat shield cutie mark 'dat yew got fer protecting ponies?"

"I know...but the Demon Pony saved me...and he's a pony so I must protect him first." Nyx explains to Apple Bloom with a sigh. "We just need to find a clue as to where the Demon Pony was hiding while he was in Canterlot."

"Uh oh; Hide." Scootaloo yelps as the group saw some guards down an alleyway, making them hide.

"Make sure you search everywhere." Cracker Roll order the men sternly. "Find the fillies and their dragon friend. And if you see the Demon Pony, do not try to confront. Inform Boris at once."

Cracker Roll leaves, leaving two Pegasus guards behind. As the hidden group watch, one guard ask the other, "Why are we searching for four fillies and one baby dragon? I mean, yes, one of them is the former evil of Nightmare Moon but it sounds silly, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but Boris thinks that she may have knowledge to the Demon Pony." The other guard explains. "I find it silly but orders are orders."

"I have never seen almost every pony in Canterlot freaked out over getting one Demon Pony. Including the princess though not so freaked out."

"I don't understand Celestia's sudden interest in that creature."

As Nyx's group listen on some more, the first Pegasus guard explains, "The princess has been wanting to capture it for years ever since that colt's disappearance years ago. And between you and me, she is strangely obsessed about it."

"How so," The other guard asks his pal curiously.

"Well, you know that room in the eastern side of the palace with a door that is marked with a colt like hoof?"

"The one that has been locked for years and that no one is allowed to enter, even Celestia wouldn't step hoof in there? And nothing can unlock it except for alicorn magic?"

"Yeah, that room used to be his room." The first Pegasus guard explains to his fellow guard sternly, "At least, according to my general before his retirement. One time, I saw Princess Celestia outside that room, staring at it in grievance as if missing that colt. Granted, I've never seen him or been in that room. But I can tell that something's up."

"What makes you say that?" The other guard Pegasus guard asks curiously.

"One time, I could've sworn that Celestia said in sadness, 'Oh, I missed you so. My young little'...but then Cracker Roll interrupted my watching, scolding me to get back to my duty. The princess was cut off as if she was about to say something important. Apparently, Celestia has something in that room that she doesn't want anypony to find."

"Well, it isn't like us to spy on the likes of the Goddess of the Sun after all."

The two Pegasus guards leave to resume their search. Sweetie blinks while asking, "'His room'? Are those two implying that Ben Mare lived at the palace; But why?"

"Maybe he was a guest?" Spike suggests with a shrug. "But I don't understand."

"That's one clue that we can look for. Come on." Nyx said in determination.

"You mean, go to the palace? But they're looking for us."

"Hey, I have sneak around Castle Canterlot before. What is your excuse?"

* * *

Inside the throne room, Celestia came in concern. She didn't want the Demon Pony to be killed, the princess still got questions as to the colt's disappearance but still, she has no choice but to give in the angry ponies' demands. Hopefully Twilight and her friends, who are preparing for their jobs in the festival, will forgive her.

"I don't understand." Celestia mumbles. "How could Twilight fail me unintentionally? How did the Demon Pony escape?"

"Oh, the 'creature' had a little help." A voice spoke out. Celestia's blood almost froze upon hearing it. Soon a familiar cloaked figure appears...and the alicorn's eyes widen in shock as she saw his scar.

"You...what are you doing here?"

"Why don't you fight me and find out, Celly?"

Princess Celestia frowns as she fires a blast from her horn, but he misses. The villain shoots out flames with the ruler dodging them. The two have one intense fight.

"Once again, what happened had gone under your own nose; I almost feel sorry for you, my dear." The figure taunts Celestia. "Your old 'friend' had help in his escape."

"So it was you. Why?" Celestia demands to the figure sternly.

"Two reasons. 1, Boris needs to meet the demands of the ponies who want the Demon Pony stopped. And two, I got big plans for Equestria which involves certain dragons from the pal, my father's spell and the Elements of Harmony."

"I won't allow you to do this! Just because of..."

"Don't bother asking me to give out any further details, Celly," The figure remarks. "Just focus on tonight. Tonight, Boris will kill not one cretin tonight, but TWO."

Celestia demands, "What are you talking about?"

The figure states, "Wouldn't you like to know?" He vanishes, his laugh of insanity still echo throughout the room.

Celestia, now alone again, looks terrified and worried. What 'cretins' is he talking about? One of them is probably the Demon Pony...but two?

For that reason, Celestia fears more for the lives of her subjects even more.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Castle Canterlot, the four CMC and Spike arrived to the area.

"There it is, guys." Nyx said.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Nyx." Spike said in concern.

"Of course, I do. Luckily, I know my way through here since I was once Nightmare Moon." Nyx whispers to her pals. It's true; the filly knows her way around the castle by now so it's easy for her to know where to go to.

The forbidden door lies in front of the four, as if inviting them all to open it. Apple Bloom tries to open the door but to no prevail.

"Rats, it's locked." Apple Bloom said with a frown. "An' alicorn magic is 'de only way to open 'dis here door."

"And Nyx isn't powerful enough to do so." Sweetie said sadly.

"Well...I did learn some magic from mommy over time." Nyx admits to her friends thoughtfully, "When she wasn't teaching Dinky or Sweetie Belle of course."

"Yeah, you should've seen her. Nyx learned some magic and adapts to it like a pro." Spike remarks in agreement.

"Then how about you try opening the door?" Scootaloo ask Nyx hopefully. "It doesn't matter what spell you use, just use a bit of magic to get this door open!"

"I will. Just hold on." Nyx said before she focused her magic onto the door, and then, a lock clicking sound was heard, making her exclaim, "I got it!"

"Thank goodness." Scootaloo mumbles. She opens the door as the group enters a room that was locked away until now.

The fillies and Spike were almost jaw dropped as they saw what appears to be a messed up bedroom. Some stuff have been turned over, ripped apart especially the bed sheets, along with some curtains and other stuff. There appears to be what appear to be some books that is either ripped open or left intact.

"So 'de secret o' 'dis here room is 'dat it's a mess?" Apple Bloom asked in disbelief. "Looks messier than mah own room!"

Nyx heard a squeaking voice, looking down to see that she steps on some sort of phoenix doll. The filly picks it up, looking at the thing in wonder.

"I wonder who owned this." Nyx mumble to herself in sadness.

"Look at this!" Spike exclaim. The fillies saw that the dragon has picked up a ripped up page. It is a drawing of a brown colt with Celestia, both of them are smiling. Part of it is ripped but two words are shown: 'Ben Mare'.

"It's Ben Mare!" Sweetie Belle gasp after taking a close look at the drawing

"So 'dis was his room." Apple Bloom said in concern. "But why would he be staying here o' all places? Was Ben a guest or..."

Nyx turn and gasp, making the others turn to see a portrait that had been slashed with four deep slashes, mostly on the face and where a cutie mark should be. It looks like that of a brown-coated colt with a spiky-like brown mane, green eyes and a long tail.

"Weird." Nyx said puzzled. That colt in the portrait...his eyes are familiar, but where did she seen them before, and in a different color? Spike began to move up the slash parts to get a closer look.

Suddenly Scootaloo lean against a wall and yelp as it got pushed aside. The others turned and saw that the little Pegasus filly had found a box with a name tag on it.

"What's 'dis?" Apple Bloom asks curiously as the group came closer for a better look, "'Ta: Twilight Sparkle. Fro': Ben Mare'. Looks like a gift fer Miss Twilight!"

"How nice," Sweetie Belle said, "I wonder what's in it?"

"I don't think we should open it. It isn't even ours." Spike said in worry, not liking the idea of opening others' gifts.

"Just a sneak peek," Scootaloo suggests.

Nyx opens the box and open the lid, the little alicorn saw what appears to be a necklace with a diamond in the center inside.

"Wow...is this really for mommy?" Nyx ask curiously as she lifts the necklace out with one hoof.

"Must be; It said so on 'de card." Apple Bloom assume.

Nyx grin as she's about to put it on...

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" A roar yelled. The group gasped as they saw the Demon Pony at the window nearby which is opened, looking at them in both shock and anger.

The five move out of the way as the Demon Pony rushed forward and grabbed the necklace from Nyx, putting it back into the box and right back into its hiding place.

Glaring at the intruders, the Demon Pony demand, "Why did you all come here?"

"Sorry, we didn't mean to..." Sweetie began to say nervously.

The Demon Pony snap furiously, "You shouldn't be here! Do you realize what you all almost have done?"

"Wait, hang on!" Nyx protest, getting worried by the Demon Pony's raged face. "We were only trying..."

The Demon Pony push down a few stuff, "Get out!" The four gasp as they dodge more of his swipes as the creature knock down more stuff. "GET OUT!"

"RUN!" Nyx cried as she and the CMC ran off in fright.

"What was that?" A voice shout.

"It came from over there!" Another said.

The Demon Pony, calming down, begins to look worried and regretful. He rushes over to the window.

"Wait, come back!" Spike protest as the four rush over to a balcony outside. They saw the Demon Pony climbing down the wall.

"Hey, how did you five get in here?" Two unicorn guards demand as they came to the four at the balcony. "This room was supposed to be..."

"Hey, it's the Demon Pony!" The other guard gasp upon seeing the Demon Pony escaping.

"We got 'ta go after him." Apple Bloom said in concern. "Come on!"

The fillies saw a drain pipe nearby and climb down it, making Spike follow after them.

"Hey, come back, hey!" The first guard protests after the fleeing five. Then he groan, "Honestly, have we ever caught anyone or done anything right during major crises?"

"I caught a pickpocket once." The other guard said helpfully to his friend.

* * *

"Wait, are you sure?" Shining gasps as Celestia was talking to him in her throne room. The princess was explaining to her nephew-in-law and the Captain of the Royal Guard as to what happened earlier.

"Yes, I am positive. He was here...and this same individual freed the Demon Pony." Celestia said to Shining whose is both shocked and furious that the figure is back.

"Should Twilight know?"

"No. She has enough on her hooves as it is. We will have to wait for until the figure strikes again. In the meantime, keep an eye on Boris. I don't trust him and I don't want the stallion to take another life along with the Demon Pony...if he survives any shot given to him."

"Yes, madam," Shining said with a nod. He leaves then growls the figure's name under his breath, "You monster. You won't take Twilight like you did Starlight..."

As Shining said the 'Starlight' name, a single tear falls to the ground...

* * *

By now, it is nighttime. The monster is making his escape from the castle, both in confusion and anger. His Demon Pony self is becoming less to control now. It won't be long until he lose all of what he himself used to be.

Unknown to him, three familiar figures are nearby, with smirks on their faces. Boris said quietly, "Hello, 'old friend'. It's time we put an end to our feud from long ago..."

"Looking forward to this, boss?" Boxco ask Boris curiously. The two minions knew that the villain was waiting a long time to put an end to this...as well as to cover up something from long ago.

Boris, for once, nice to his minion in his happy mood, admits, "Why, or course I am, Boxco; I can finally rid myself of HIM once and for all!"

"Yeah! Even if that claw guy threatened to kill you if you mess up," Dum-Dum laughs stupidly

Boris bonks him on head while snapping, "Shut up! Come, it's time to begin our hunt. One Platinum bullet, that's all it will take."

"But what about that spell," Boxco ask Boris curiously.

"I am only needing it for desperate measures...and I am not there yet."

Boris's group then rush after the Demon Pony on foot or wing. Unknown to them, five familiar figures came out of hiding, shocked at what he just said.

"Boris is going to kill the Demon Pony!" Scootaloo exclaims in horror. The four wanted to find the Demon Pony and help him. They finally figure out the whole mystery.

"What spell is Boxco done talking about?" Apple Bloom asks, puzzled about what Boxco mentioned.

"Hopefully we won't find out ever!" Spike exclaims. "We got to save the Demon Pony, but how?"

Just then, Nyx spots something, a window that was smashed that was yet to be repaired. The filly smirks while saying, "I got an idea."

* * *

The Demon Pony ran through an empty part of Canterlot, sweating a bit. He felt more horrible about what he himself did. The creature had scared Nyx and her friends. He didn't mean to, the cursed stallion was scared of what would happen should...

Suddenly a magic spell almost hit him, making the Demon Pony turn to see Boxco appearing, yelling, "He's over here, Boris!"

The Demon Pony, gasping about hearing the Boris name, quickly ran off. The monster yelps as Dum-Dum flies around him, trying to block his escape. The Demon Pony quickly escapes the Pegasis pony and got out into the open.

"He's in the open, boss! Get him!" Dum-Dum calls out to Boris.

Boris appears in one part of the open, spotting what appears to be the Demon Pony making his escape. He smirks devilishly. The festival of the founding will soon start and what happen will be away from every pony's eyes...minus his, Boxco and Dum-Dum. No one will ever stop him or know...

Boris aims his gun, filled with platinium bullets, at his target...and open fire!

* * *

The echo of the gun is heard throughout Canterlot, mostly to area near the castle where the founding festival will begin. The ponies, even the Mane Six in their combined outfits, are there, gasping in either surprise or sadness.

"Well, he did it..." Nexus mumbles a bit in amazement. "Looks like Boris have put an end to that creature and whatever suffering it has made to itself and everypony else." Shining frowns and curses himself; He was too late to try to keep an eye on that jerk.

"Well, hopefully the Demon Pony didn't suffer...if so, may the Herd have sake for him." Celestia said in sadness, turning to the Mane Six. "Twilight, I'm sorry but we have no choice but to allow it to be done..."

"I know." Twilight said while looking down. The mare was wanting to get this trouble done without any death...and want her questions to the Demon Pony answered, but it looks like neither will happen. "I just hope that Nyx, Spike and the CMC weren't caught in the gunfire."

"If any of them were, Boris will answer to us." Luna said with a sigh. There is a pause before the alicorn spoke, "Come, we have a founding to get under way..."

The ponies, satisfied and/or saddened that the Demon Pony matter has been put to rest, prepare to do the celebrations. The Mane Six looks down in sadness, feeling concern and pity for the creature. Even if he was a threat, they feel like this is wrong somehow...

* * *

Boris smirks as he came to the fallen Demon Pony with his minions following him. The red unicorn said, "Boys, time to bring the corpse to the princesses. Once Twilight sees this..."

"Uh, boss? Problem," Dum-Dum said in concern. He and the others notice something odd about the Demon Pony...and the fur is moving.

To their shock, five familiar figures came out of the 'fur', except this proves one thing. This isn't a Demon Pony, but a mannequin with black furry (shaved off) dresses to make it looks like the monster! And what's more are the five ones who helped in making it.

"Awww, you ruined our Demon Pony mannequin!" Sweetie whines to the shocked trio. "Luckily, that bullet only hit the back part."

"What? Where is he?" Boris screams while grabbing Spike, shaking him in fury. "Where is the Demon Pony?"

"Let go o' Spike, yew Earth pony hating creep!" Apple Bloom screams as she charges at Boris but Boxco held her back with his magic.

"We saved him from you, Boris! We know something about the Demon Pony...and we won't let you harm him!" Spike snaps to the villain sternly. "If we have to commit treason to do so..."

"Shut up!" Boxco snaps as he slaps Spike, cutting him off. "What now, boss?"

"I think...I know what to do. Give me Nightmare Moon!" Boris orders as Dum-Dum tosses Nyx over to him. He then proceeds to put a spell on her.

"What are you doing to Nyx?" Scootaloo demands to Boris in worry.

"Using a tracking spell; As Nightmare Moon is a being of target, her aura can trace where the Demon Pony has went off to. Of course, it only last for a few seconds so I will have to cast it again whenever I needed the spell."

"My name isn't Nightmare Moon!" Nyx snaps to Boris angrily.

Boris ignores as an aura appears around Nyx. It glows into the sky and goes into the direction. The group saw that it's heading to the direction...of a familiar castle.

"The festival of course...and to her I bet." Boris said, mumbling the last part. "Boys, time we end this conflict! But first..."

Boris's group takes the group to a pet store that was broken into by the last madness. Spike yelps as he, Apple Bloom, Sweetie and Scootaloo are thrown into a cage before Boxco closes it, locking the four in.

"This will keep you four out of trouble. Boys," Boris snaps as he tosses Nyx over to Boxco and Dum-Dum. "Hide her! I don't want news of her capture to be released just yet. I will need her again for the tracking spell. Come on, boys, we have a party to go to."

Dum-Dum nods as he grabs a duffle bag nearby and put Nyx in it, zipping the thing close though making sure to give the former Nightmare Moon some air. Soon, the villainous trio quickly takes their leave.

"Leave Nyx and the Demon Pony alone!" Spike yells out as he and the CMC struggles uselessly in their cage at the departing villains who has Nyx in tow.

"Relax, we will leave them alone...once the Demon Pony's head is stuffed and on my wall!" Boris laughs cruelly to the captured four. "As for Nyx...well, I can always arrange a little 'accident' for her when all is said and done."

The captured four gasps as Boris and his minions left with Nyx. It looks hopeless. The Demon Pony is going to be dead...and so will Twilight's daughter!

All is lost apparently...


	11. Chapter 10: Demon Pony's Identify

Author's note  
I ain't going to do the whole 'Curse of the Were-Weasel', thing, V.I.S.I.O.N.-K.I.N.G., just make some references to it or borrow elements from it. Also, Boxco and Dum-Dum will have a fight on their own against four certain fillies, 1 little dragon and a goofy Pegasi during Boris's fight with the Demon Pony and the Mare Six.

I won't leave him to you just yet, slyptlak. Don't worry, Boris will get his eventually.

Yes, cornholio4, I did get permission. If you wanna use Nyx, you should do the same thing as well to avoid possible trouble.

Chapter 10: Demon Pony's Identify

The festival is now under way. Ponies are enjoying themselves by eating some snacks as well as what they usually munch on. There are also games and stands that show off the history of Equestria/Ponyland like the history of the Smooze, Tambelon, Flutter Valley, Flouries and more. Those were the only time things were peaceful at this festival.

There is a new additional to the festival: a game where ponies fires arrows at fake props of the Demon Pony, taking whatever frustration and anger they got on that thing. The girls, in the combination outfits, are at the stand where the princesses and Shining are at. Neither of them approve of the last one as some ponies put it up after the second Demon Pony rampage.

"Honestly, how ghastly how violence can be approved for this festival." Rarity mumbles to her friends in concern.

"Ah know, Ah know." Applejack groans a bit. She then notices Twilight looking worried. "Still guilty about not gitting 'ta 'de Demon Pony first, sugar cube?"

"It's not just that. It's..." Twilight begins to say in worry. True, she was guilty that she herself didn't get to the Demon Pony in time. But the pony is worry about something. "It's Nyx, Spike and the CMC. No one has seen them in hours since our confrontation with Boris..."

"You think we oughta go out and look for them?" Rainbow asks Twilight while glancing out her laptop.

"Ye...Rainbow, why are you looking at your computer?"

"Oh, just checking out the footage from my camera via the wire link. So far, we've shown a lot of cool stuff during our time in Canterlot. Your flower camera is still filming, right?"

"Yeah, I still have it on." Twilight said, glancing at the flower camera that she was wearing since the group's arrival in Canterlot, "Still rolling, amazingly."

"Perhaps we should go look for them." Fluttershy suggests. "I mean, I'm sure that someone would fill in for us, right?"

"But I want to stay and question Boris once that jerk gets here. You know, out of precaution."

"Yeah, we feel 'de same thing too." Applejack mumbles in agreement. The Mane Six feel the same thing; they wish to question Boris in case that he may know where the missing five are at.

Twilight spots Derpy nearby, then calls out to her, "Hey Derpy," The cross-eyed Pegasi stops, doing her best to look at the purple unicorn. "If it's not too trouble, can you go and find my daughter and her friends, along with Spike?"

"Sure, no problem," Derpy exclaims happily, "Anything for a friend."

Derpy flies off to go looking for the missing fillies and the dragon. The Mane Six sighs as they continue their jobs, preparing to head off to work on the fashion part (which Rarity was looking forward to).

The mares can only hope that nothing goes wrong...

* * *

"Let me out of here, let me out of here!" Scootaloo exclaims while struggling against the cage bars that she and her group are in. "I have the right to be silent! I demand to be silent!"

"Scootaloo, it doesn't work if yew demand yerself 'ta be silent." Apple Bloom points out to Scootaloo with an annoyed groan.

"We got to get out of here." Sweetie said in worry and concern. "Those creeps are going to hurt that Demon Pony and Nyx. We got to warn my sister and the others."

"Okay, we would but how?" Spike asks Sweetie in frustration. "This cage is made to resist anything to keep pets from escaping or something."

"Let me out, let me out, I can't take it anymore, LET ME OUT!" Scootaloo exclaims as she shakes the bars of her cage frantically.

"Forget it, Scoots, no pony is around who could help us."

"Hey, what's going on?" A familiar voice spoke up. The four saw Donut Joe arriving on the scene. He look into the pet store and looks shocked upon seeing the group prisoner. "Blimey, what are you four doing in that cage?"

"Donut Joe, hi," Spike said dumbstruck. So, it looks like some pony is around to help the imprisoned. "Uh, can you help us out of here?"

Joe came over and quickly unlocks the cage, letting the four out of the cage quickly. Apple Bloom said, "Thanks. Whatcha are yew doing out here?"

"I was heading to my Donut Shop to pick up donuts for the festival." Joe explains to Apple Bloom while motioning to a cart full of donuts nearby. "But since I was running late, I had to take a different route through Canterlot to cut some time. This happens to be my cutting pass to get back to the festival."

"The festival! We have to get back!" Sweetie gasps in worry. "That monster Boris is going to kill the Demon Pony and Nyx!"

"What? I understand the Demon Pony but why harmed Twilight's little daughter?"

"What do yew think?" Apple Bloom asks dryly to Joe, making the stallion unicorn get the point. "We got 'ta get there in time but how 'ta? An' we also need 'ta lure 'de Demon Pony away from 'de scene so no one else could git hurt."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Spike asks Apple Bloom in concern. It won't be easy to lure the Demon Pony away.

"Hey, girls, Spike!" A familiar voice calls out. The group looks up and dodges Derpy who crashes into the pet store. She recovers and grins while going over to them. "There you are! Twilight send me to find you! Uh, where's Nyx?"

"Boris has got her and is on his way to the festival right now. We got to stop him, save Nyx and the Demon Pony; But how?"

Apple Bloom pauses then grins as she glances at the cart of donuts. The Earth pony said to Derpy, "Derpy. How fast can yew go?"

"I can go pretty fast even if I have cross-eyes." Derpy answers, a bit puzzled as to where Applejack's sister is going with this. "Why?"

"Donut Joe, we'll need yer help on 'dis one."

* * *

Boris and his goons have arrived at the festival, Boxco is holding the bag where the trapped Nyx is still in, making sure not to let anypony knows of her capture. The boss needs a plan to inform the princesses that the Demon Pony is still alive and will be heading on his way over here.

"Boys, make sure to hid Nyx where hidden somewhere where not many 'smart in the head' ponies would think to go to if it was like the last place anypony would go to." Boris orders Boxco and Dum-Dum sternly.

"Right," Boxco and Dum-Dum said with a nod each.

As the three ponies goes through the festival, one female unicorn spots them and gasps, "Look, its Boris!"

Some ponies, upon seeing Boris's group, cheers wildly and crowding the 'hero', asking for autographs and such. Boris himself pushes his way through, scowling, "Move out of the way, move aside!"

"Geez, what a ham," Rarity remarks as she and her friends saw the commotion made over Boris. To the Mane Six, Shining and Cadance, the creep is a murderer who killed something like the Demon Pony. Yeah, it was creating havoc but the heroes prefer to deal with the matter without unnecessary bloodshed.

"Yeah, those ponies should've known better." Rainbow remarks in agreement. "If he goes near Twilight, asking for a date, the Earth pony hating jerk has another thing coming."

"Unfortunately, Boris is heading this way..." Twilight said with a sigh.

"All right, ponies, the apple dunking contest is in 5 minutes, 5 minutes!" Pinkie calls over to the ponies, yelling into a loud speaker. While some of the ponies near her are cringing, Celestia and Luna aren't. They are used to loud yelling since the latter used the Royal Canterlot Voice and the former heard it so many times before.

Boris comes over to the princesses, finally getting away from the crowd. Boxco and Dum-Dum spots a prop near the Mane Six's platform: that of Tirak the Abomination, the terror that once plagued Ponyland/Equestria years ago.

Dum-Dum quickly throws the duffle bag with Nyx in it into the prop, remarking, "There. You know be a problem now, Nightmare Moon; Ha ha ha!"

"Well, Boris, while I didn't like what you did...at least you saved Canterlot from a threat." Celestia said to Boris with a sigh.

"Also, there is half off of the Apple Family's Super Duper Apples on sale right now!" Pinkie yells out into the loud speaker to the ponies excitedly.

"Listen, princesses, Captain Shining. Don't sound the alarm just yet...but the Demon Pony isn't dead just yet." Boris whispers to Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shining, not wanting the crowd to be informed of the Demon Pony still alive. Unfortunately, another certain pony overheard him.

"What do you mean the Demon Pony's not dead yet?"

Pinkie of course was yelling into the loud speaker, causing what she said to be echo throughout the area. The ponies who were celebrating stop what they're doing, looking shocked and horrified at what they themselves just heard. The other members of the Mane Six, even Twilight, looks stunned while Applejack slaps his forehead with one hoof.

Boris slaps his own forehead in annoyance while Pinkie, realizing what she just did, said sheepishly, "Oopsie."

"And they call me and Dum-Dum dumb." Boxco remarks dryly.

That did it. The ponies begin screaming in terror, running around in terror, bumping down stuff. The Demon Pony is alive and is still on the loose. The Mane Six recover and are relived. The monster is alive; at least that's a relief, right?

"Oh great, you have to make a terror, Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy said to Pinkie with a frown.

"Sorry! It just happened!" Pinkie admits sheepishly to Fluttershy.

"Calm down, everypony calm down," Shining calls out to the crowd, but nothing is calming them down just yet. Boris, rolling his eyes, hands his gun towards the air and opens fire. This causes the ponies to scream and stop what they're doing. "Will you stop firing that thing?"

"Everypony, listen!" Boris exclaims to the panicking ponies sternly. "I only got 4..."

"Ahem." Dum-Dum interrupts Boris, making him groan as he realizes that he himself have used up another platinum bullet.

"Errr, 3 bullets left to get that monster. Now, I say that in order to save Equestria and Canterlot, we should lure the creature into a trap, using whatever bait we can get."

"What are you suggesting?" Lyra calls out to Boris in worry.

"It likes sweets, right? So find some sweets, put it into one platform and then we will lure the Demon Pony here." Boris explains his plan to the crowd. Of course, he doesn't want to tell them that Nyx will secretly be added to the mix. That way, once the monster eats her, the red stallion can kill the Demon Pony.

"And how will that work?" Luna ask Boris with a frown. "We don't know how to..."

Suddenly the area begins to shake as something is coming. Boxco said in surprise, "Uh oh; looks like we're going to find out."

The ponies gasps as some stuff are going knocked down and destroyed. They scream as the Demon Pony appears, roaring furiously while looking around. The pony appears to loss nearly all control of himself; now he's on a rampage.

"Okay, stop running again!" Pinkie screams. The other ponies didn't need a second invite. Some of them scream in terror while running away from the Demon Pony who begins knocking down some props of the Bushwoolies.

"Guards, guards, quickly; To the front," Shining orders his men who rush forward to defend the ponies from the creature.

"Yes, yes, you do that. We will get the trap set up." Boris insists quickly. Turning to the ponies that didn't ran off, he orders, "Come on, help me set the trap up! We go less time left!"

"Come on, we may as well help." Celestia groans a bit as she, Luna and Cadance head off to assist in the trap. The Mane Six reluctantly follows, knowing that this may not end well.

Boxco and Dum-Dum chuckles as they begin dragging the Tirak prop that Nyx is in with them. Boris will want the alicorn to be used soon.

The guard ponies charged towards the Demon Pony, but the black beast knocked them all aside with all his might.

The Demon Pony growled as he charged forward, some ponies move out of the way to avoid his rampage.

Meanwhile, a couple of apples and sweets are placed on a platform as per Boris's instructions. The stallion himself, his goons, the Mane Six, the princesses and Shining are there, waiting patiently for the Demon Pony to arrive.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Boris." Celestia said to Boris seriously. "We're taking up a big risk here."

"Yes, so am I." Boris said sinisterly.

Unknown to the others, Boris ordered his goons to remove Nyx from the Tirak statue and place her and the bag inside the pile when no pony is looking. The Demon Pony would end up unknowingly killing her, and then the villain would shoot the monster. That will end what Boris was planning.

"Mommy; Pinkie; Fluttershy; Rainbow; Rarity; Applejack; Help," Nyx cried as she struggled in the bag to no avail.

"Did you hear something?" Pinkie asked in concern. She thought that she herself had heard something.

"Nope, not really," Boxco said quickly. He has indeed heard Nyx's crying as he used his magic to shake the bag in hopes to keep the filly quiet.

Boris smirked evilly as the Demon Pony headed this way. Some of the ponies were a bit scared by what they are about to witness, like it or not.

"That's it." Boris mumbled as the Demon Pony is getting closer while aiming his gun, ready to fire when the moment is right. "A little closer..."

Of course, what happens next, not every pony has predicted it: the Demon Pony was about to get closer but suddenly rushed past it, getting the creature's attention.

"What?" Rainbow asked in surprise.

"Hey, Demon Pony! We got something fer yew!" A familiar voice called out. Sure enough, there's Apple Bloom with Scootaloo, Sweetie and Spike in the back of the cart that Joe is driving with Derpy doing the pulling.

Sweetie, using a fishing line of sorts, held up a donut while calling out, "Come on! Free donuts!"

The Demon Pony quickly changed attention, chasing after the CMC's cart.

"Apple Bloom," Applejack asked in surprise.

"Sweetie Belle," Rarity exclaimed.

"Scootaloo; Derpy," Rainbow shouted.

"Spike," Twilight exclaimed, surprised and relieved to see the CMC and Spike okay. "Wait, where's Nyx?"

The Demon Pony knocked down a few props while chasing the cart. Joe exclaimed in worry, "Hope you girls and the dragon got a plan because I ain't keen on that thing chasing us!"

"Relax, it's 'ta get him 'ta safely. Hopefully Twilight an' 'de others can figure out where Nyx was." Apple Bloom remarks with a nod, getting the donuts from the Demon Pony to keep him from getting them earlier.

"You little brats and freak," Boris exclaims furiously. He quickly opens fire in hope to hit the Demon Pony...or one of the others in the group. Boris misses, hitting a side of the cart in the progress.

"Gah; He's shooting at us!" Scootaloo exclaims in alarm.

"I know, I know!" Joe exclaimed frantically.

"Hey! He's shooting at them!" Pinkie shouted in shock and anger as she pointed to Boris.

"What are yew doing?" Applejack asked angrily to Boris. "Yew almost hit mah sister an' her friends!"

"I was shooting at the Demon Pony, you Earth pony freak!" Boris snapped angrily at Applejack, "They were just in the way!"

"Boris, you're starting to make us question what sanity you have left!" Luna snapped to Boris in frustration.

"Sanity or no, I will make sure the Demon Pony will die, even if it means taking drastic steps!" Boris shouted.

"Yeah, shooting that monster like a duck," Dum-Dum laughed stupidly.

Boris angrily hits Dum-Dum, sending him right into Boxco and right into the pile, knocking most of the treats right off.

"That's dog, you idiot! Shoot that monster like a dog! I swear I would shoot you if I didn't want to be accused of murder!" Boris snapped furiously to Dum-Dum for getting the saying wrong.

As Boxco and Dum-Dum got out, the other ponies saw a familiar duffel bag exposed, shaking around like mad.

"What the hay?" Cadance ask in confusion.

"Mommy, Uncle Shiny, everypony, I'm in here!" Nyx's voice called from the duffel bag frantically.

"Nyx," The ponies, except Shining, cried out loudly in shock.

"Nyxie," Shining shouted.

"Err, ignore that. That's nothing." Boxco said nervously, trying to cover up the duffel bag. But Twilight pushed him aside and opened it, revealing Nyx inside.

"Nyx; what are you doing in there?" Twilight asked Nyx in shock.

"That creep Boris had his goons threw me in there right after locking my friends and Spike in a cage!" Nyx explained to her mother.

"Boris, what were you doing to Nyx?" Fluttershy demanded to Boris, getting upset by what happened.

"Just keeping her safe, I assure you." Boris explained, finding himself under angry glares. "But we can still get rid of the Demon Pony."

"Wait, there's something you should know about the Demon Pony." Nyx began to say, but Boris cut her off.

"We will use live bait for the creature to go after then I will shoot him." Boris explained, making the other ponies gasp in shock and anger. They have a good idea what he's going for.

"You're planning on killing the Demon Pony AND Nyx?" Twilight asked in shock and anger.

"No, no, just using Nyx as live bait." Boris exclaimed furiously.

"And probably hurt my daughter in the progress! I won't let you use Nyx as live bait in your scheme!" Twilight snapped furiously as she used her magic to pull Nyx away.

"Tough! I'm using what necessary tactics I need to save Canterlot! Now give me Nightmare Moon!" Boris snapped furiously as he tried to pull Nyx over to him.

"No! Leave my daughter alone!" Twilight exclaims furiously. The others watch as the two unicorns play an intense game of tug of war with Nyx.

"Nightmare Moon must perish!" Boris shouted as he pulled Nyx.

"She isn't Nightmare Moon anymore, now quit it!" Twilight demanded right back. Boris quickly used his magic to throw something at her, in hopes to force her to let go.

"Okay, this creep is definitely on the top of my enemies list." Rainbow remarks dryly as Twilight lets out yelps of pain and anger.

The Demon Pony wasn't too far away when he heard Twilight's cries. The cursed creature turned to see her struggling with Boris over Nyx, the red stallion is trying to win.

The Demon Pony narrowed his eyes as he growled with fury. Boris is hurting both Twilight and Nyx both physically and emotionally! This causes him to change direction and head right at the platform again.

"Hey, where is he going?" Apple Bloom asks in surprise. The Demon Pony is heading to the platform again.

"Uh-oh, look ahead," Derpy said in concern. The others in the cart turn and saw that they're heading to a tent where the antiques of Equestria's past are on display.

"Oh, horse feathers!" Scootaloo groaned as her group and the cart crashed right into the tent, knocking the whole thing down as a result.

"I don't care what you say, Twilight! Nyx is Nightmare Moon no matter what!" Boris shouted as he almost got Nyx off of Twilight, "And if I have to hurt you to get what I want, so be it!" He said the last three words menacingly with a mad grin, and then, suddenly, he launched a beam at Twilight, who yelled out in pain as she was forced to let go of Nyx and sent flying to the other ponies.

"Twilight!.!.!" The other ponies cried in shock and worry.

"Mommy!.!.!" Nyx cried in despair.

"It's over, ponies! VICTORY IS MINE!.!.!" Boris shouted madly before he started laughing evilly as he has a hold of Nyx.

Boxco and Dum-Dum gasped in fear. Boris looked puzzled, wondering why they were scared all of a sudden. Victory is in his grasp.

Of course, Boris heard angry breathing over his shoulder, turning to see the Demon Pony growling furiously at him. The red stallion gulped a bit, not liking the creature's look.

The Demon Pony grabbed Nyx from Boris and hit the villain right with one swipe, sending him crashing into an apple cart, causing the apples to spill right over him.

Without warning, the Demon Pony pounced to Twilight and grabbed her, putting the unicorn on his back. She yelped as the Demon Pony took off with both her and Nyx.

"Twilight; Nyx; The Demon Pony took them!" Cadence shouted.

"After him," Shining shouted as he, his wife and the other ponies chase after the Demon Pony.

Twilight and Nyx's capture has been noticed by a few ponies. Jet Set cries out, "That fiend is making off with Princess Celestia's niece and personal student."

"Come on, we can't let it do that!" Minuette cries out. The other ponies yell out in determination or fury. It's time to stop getting scared and do something.

The citizens grab whatever they can and begin chasing the Demon Pony. Speaking of which, the creature is running past the tents with Twilight and Nyx on his back. He saw the guards in front of them.

"Stop," One of the Pegasus guards orders the Demon Pony. The creature run forward fast, the two fillies scream as they held on while the Demon Pony jumps over the guards, rushing off while leaving them dumbstruck. "Okay, don't stop."

The Demon Pony continues his escape and saw some of the citizens joining in on the chase; some of them are chasing them. He saw Lyra blocking with a pitchfork floating, remarking, "Bon Bon is going to miss this."

The Demon Pony saw himself block off from all sides...but then he quickly jumps onto some boxes and onto the top of the tents, causing the ponies to almost collapse with one another.

The Demon Pony quickly head to a wall of Castle Canterlot, growling, "Hang onto me, now!" The two fillies didn't argue. They hold onto their captor as he begins climbing up the wall on all fours quickly.

"Where is he?" Rainbow asks quickly and in worry.

"There he is!" Fluttershy gasps. The group saw the Demon Pony himself climbing up the castle, heading up the side. He glares back and makes a howl like a wolf before moving on.

At the collapsed tent, the group manages to get out from under there. Derpy stupidly remarks, "Yeah, whoo! That was fun! Let's do it again!"

"No, not for all the donuts in Equestria," Joe groans a bit. At least working at the donut shop is less troubling than getting chased and crashing into stuff.

"There you are, thank goodness you're all right." Rarity said as she and the others came up to the CMC and Spike. "What were you thinking, putting yourselves in a dangerous situation like that?"

"It's to save the Demon Pony and Nyx from Boris." Spike remarks with a groan. "Speaking of which, where are three?"

"That Demon Pony is taking Twilight and Nyx up the castle wall somewhere. Boris has been knocked aside by the Demon Pony." Pinkie explains. "But weird, where is the creature going?"

"Ah don't know. He could be heading anywhere. We ain't ever going 'ta find 'de Demon Pony, Twilight, an'/or Nyx." Applejack said, giving up hope it seems. The group will never find the Demon Pony, Twilight and Nyx in time and catch up with either of them.

"Uh, I know where they went." Sweetie said meekly, getting the other Mane Six's attention. "The Demon Pony is taking Twilight and Nyx to the previously locked up room in the eastern side of the palace."

"Wait, 'previously'?"

"Well, we kinda stumbled it on our search fer 'de Demon Pony's mystery...an' Nyx unlocked it." Apple Bloom explains sheepishly, admitting that she and her friends have broken into a room that was once locked.

"Wait, are you sure that the Demon Pony went there?" Rainbow asks in surprise. What gave the CMC and Spike the idea that the Demon Pony would go into a room that was locked up.

"It has to be! That's where the Demon Pony was hiding while he was in Canterlot!" Scootaloo responds back.

"Yes, best to worry." A familiar voice spoke up. The ponies saw Zecora appearing, looking grimly. "The Demon Pony's fate is at hand. The time for his salvation is upon him."

""Fate'; 'Salvation'," Derpy ask a bit confused. "Whatcha mean?"

* * *

Twilight and Nyx held on until the Demon Pony lands in a familiar balcony. For some reason, it's beginning to rain. The trio went into a familiar room where the Demon Pony has scared Spike and the CMC earlier.

"What is this place?" Twilight ask the Demon Pony as he put her and Nyx down onto the floor before heading off.

"This is, was, the locked up room in the eastern side of the palace." Nyx explains to Twilight. Come to think about it, the purple unicorn does recall this room, though she has never set foot in here as it the room itself was supposed to remain locked up. Celestia forbids anypony from setting foot in here as well.

"How did you know?"

"I...I broke in here with my friends and Spike earlier while trying to figure out the Demon Pony mystery. And I believe I found it. Please don't be mad."

Twilight sighs as she and Nyx saw the Demon Pony digging through a part of the room. The mother will have to scold her daughter for breaking into a forbidden room later. Now is the time to worry. What is the Demon Pony going to do to her and Nyx?

The Demon Pony came back; Twilight begins to shiver with worry. Is he going to finish her off like the creature couldn't years ago? Just then...the unicorn saw that the Demon Pony has something in his mouth: a familiar box (to Nyx) but the nametag is missing.

The Demon Pony holds the box to Twilight who looks surprised while asking, "Is...is that for me?" The monster nods. The purple unicorn takes the box and opens it, pulling out a familiar necklace. "It's...it's wonderful. Thanks, I guess."

The Demon Pony threw the box away, looking at Twilight as she put the necklace on herself. The purple unicorn looks into a broken mirror nearby and smiles a bit. She does look great in it...but Twilight's smile disappears, knowing that she and her daughter is still in danger. The monster is probably going to soften the final blow or something.

"The gift is nice...but the one I really want to know is this: where is Ben Mare? What did you do to him?" Twilight ask the Demon Pony, tears in her eyes. "He was very special to me...and you took him away! Please, tell me, what happened to Ben Mare?"

"Twi...twi..." The Demon Pony looks like he's going to speak again, with tears in his eyes. The purple unicorn waits as the captor said, "Twilight Sparkle? Are...are you okay?"

"What...how...how did you know my name?"

The Demon Pony pauses then did something oddly: he stood back, giving out some sort of weird wave. Twilight looks startled. She knows that wave from somewhere before...

"That wave...how...?" Twilight begins to ask in concern. This Demon Pony is close to getting familiar. But...

Twilight then gasps in shock as she notices something around the Demon Pony's neck that the unicorn fails to notice until now: a red collar, something that Twilight has seen before...and remembered...

* * *

_"Listen, I got something for you." Twilight said as she took out what appears to be a red collar from her saddlebag. The purple unicorn manages to get the thing around Ben's neck while smiling softly. "There, no matter what happens, I will always be with you."_

* * *

"Then...?" Sweetie looks up with her concerning eyes. What could Zecora be saying?

"From your eyes deeply to your heart, I see clear, that this Demon Pony shares a role, that those I spoke have been through before." Zecora state before she uses a magic spoke to make the smoke images that showed the dark being, the Demon Pony itself. "That this 'Dark' being that appeared was a result of a Mini-Were that fused with one colt & nothing more. This conclusion I speak is the final key to understanding what we seek. That the Demon Pony outside is cage that held an innocent pony from within." What appeared in the smoke image was a tiny colt inside the Demon Pony almost like a prisoner before the colt himself changed into that of a grown-up stallion.

"Wait...then if the Demon Pony is some innocent pony trapped inside of it?" Fluttershy tried to figure out the meanings of this message. "Then that would mean..."

Silence hit the ponies, everyone grew concerning over what the answer was.

* * *

Tears came to Twilight's eyes again as she looks at the Demon Pony in a new way. Of course, the red collar, it's the same one that the mare gave to a certain colt years ago...the same one whom she thought was 'spirited away'; But now...

"Mommy," Nyx call out as she looked concerned, what was wrong?

"Ben Mare...who went missing... then the Demon Pony showed up...didn't happen with one pony-napping at all...they are..." Twilight struggled to near break down, could the answer really be? She came up to the Demon Pony while saying this, "Ben...Ben, is that you?"

The Demon Pony, now revealed to be the missing Ben Mare, whines sadly as he looks away in sadness.

* * *

"They are one in the same, I am afraid." Zecora nod her head slowly, knowing this truth was hard to accept. The other ponies looks stunned, even Derpy, at the answer.

Ben Mare...is really the Demon Pony!


	12. Chapter 11: Boris's Evil Secret

Author's note  
DarkRabbit77, this is the My Little Pony series, not horror stories. Demon Ponies have ways to die than the werewolves after all. Anyway, to answer your question, Ben Mare has grown up during his time as a Demon Pony.

cornholio4, those are secrets best left for another day or for another chapter of tis fic.

Chapter 11: Boris's Evil Secret

Boris scowls as he came out of the apple pile that he himself was send packing to. Blast it all, the red stallion is having rotten luck. Not only did Nyx fell out of his grasp, but he has 2 platinum bullets left and Twilight is hating him more.

Boris got up and saw his goons rushing up to them, the villain snaps, "What's happening?"

"Our old pal the Demon Pony has grabbed Twilight and Nyx, took them to Castle Canterlot." Dum-Dum explains to his boss nervously.

"Argh; Blast it all! I am having enough of this foolishness! I need to get the Demon Pony and end what should've been ended years ago!"

"Hey, look!" Boxco exclaims as he points to show the Mane Six, Joe and Derpy following the CMC and Spike into the castle. Boris narrows his eyes and gave a wicked smirk. They are obviously heading to where the Demon Pony is at.

"Boys, time we follow our 'friends' to the Demon Pony." Boris said as he gave a familiar canister to Boris. "Release the Heckhounds."

"Are you sure?" Boxco ask Boris in concern as the trio of baddies follows the CMC's group. "What about Nexus's warning?"

"That old stallion said not to release them when not tracking a target or when we're alone. Their loyalties will be us to getting the Demon Pony who shall meet his demise tonight!"

"Okay, okay, you're the boss, boss." Dum-Dum said with a nod as the two minions and Boris follows the mares and unicorn quickly.

As the trio head inside, they fail to notice Shining, spying on them. The unicorn frowns while asking, "Why is Boris so desperate to kill the Demon Pony? What is he up to?"

"That's for him to know and you to not find out," A familiar voice remarks. Shining made a shocking reaction to this. The figure appears through green flames, his smirk seen clearly behind his hood due to his set of sharp fangs.

"YOU!"

The figure in mock sadness remarks, "Oh, so that's the greeting I'm gonna get after all these years? I'm hurt, Shiny!"

Shining in hatred exclaims, "I see you haven't grown one bit!"

"Well, baby dragons tend to take a lot of years to grow up...but I digress. Can't let you stop Boris now, can we?"

"You're going to tell me even if I have to force the information out of you."

The figure smirks while taunting, "You can try, Shining, but I don't see that happened. If you couldn't figure out that it was a Changeling that impersonated your wife and turn you against your little sister before, I pity you instead of hating you.

Shining fires a blast at the figure, who stands there, a green ball of power taking a shape in his left claw. Just before the energy blast makes contact, he swings the newly formed cane and sends it back at Shining, who ducks in time. The captain's horn begins to glow, ready to send another blast, but the figure crosses the distance between the two in a split second and grabs Shining by the horn, making the stallion scream in pain.

"What's happening?" Shining ask in shock and more pain.

The figure, scar over his left eye glowing, increasing the power, explains, "One of my personal father's favorites: grab a unicorn by the horn, you can prevent their magic." He throws the panting Shining to the ground. "Listen, I'm in a generous mood, so I'm gonna let you have another day in life. But know this... eventually you'll die!" Familiar flames surround him. "Along with that freak Ben Mare!"

"Ben Mare? What do you know about him?"

"That's for you to find out the hard way. HA HA HA HA!"

The figure disappears in sight, leaving Shining scared and worried, especially for his little sister...

* * *

"Oh Ben." Twilight said in sadness as she and Nyx watch the Demon Pony, AKA Ben Mare, looks down in shame. "What happened to you?"

"I...it was a terrific experience...I was transformed into it by a fusion with...a Mini-Were." Ben admits to Twilight and Nyx in sadness and shame.

"Well, that's what happened in what describes in the book that Zecora gave mommy." Nyx said with a nod. Another way for a Demon Pony to exist is for one to fused with a Mini-Were. But how did it happen to Ben?

"Twilight. Nyx," A familiar voice spoke up, the trio saw the rest of the Mane Six, Spike, CMC, Joe and Derpy coming into the room, relieved to see them okay. Rarity, the one who spoke, said, "You are safe."

"Girls, Spike, Joe...listen, there's something that you should know about the Demon Pony." Twilight said, concerned that her friends aren't in the loop of the identify of the Demon Pony.

"Shucks, Zecora an' Apple Bloom told us 'de truth. Yer colt-friend Ben Mare is 'de Demon Pony." Applejack said in sadness and understanding. The group is stunned that Ben Mare was the same creature that terrorized Canterlot all this time and came before.

"Oh dear; what happened to you," Fluttershy ask Ben in sadness and pity. "Why didn't you tell us whom you are before?"

"I didn't want any of you, especially Twilight, to see me like this." Ben said in sadness, with tears coming from his eyes. "I'm a monster...I attacked everypony, especially Twilight and her friends. I scared off the black child and her friends...I almost killed the one stallion that I once looked up to like a big brother! I don't deserve to live!"

"Don't say that, Ben, never say that." Rainbow said as she held Ben's Demon Pony hooves. "You aren't a monster. If you have, you wouldn't have saved me and Nyx from Boris...or saved me from those snakes in the sewers."

"Wait, that happened?" Spike asks Twilight in surprise. "Why not telling us before?"

"I didn't want to concern any pony just yet."

"Mommy's right. If you were a monster, you wouldn't have saved me from those Timber Wolves that night when she found me...and I would never have met mommy." Nyx explains to Ben gently. "And you would've killed me and my friends when you first arrived in Canterlot, well maybe to us, but you spared us."

"The point is, Ben, despite your cursed Demon Pony form on the outside, you are still the nice colt that I met years ago." Twilight said, giving a warm to the pony that she truly loved.

"You think so?" Ben asks Twilight hopefully as the purple unicorn hugs him.

"I know so. I regret that I couldn't keep my promise of keeping you safe during your years of your disappearance...but I will protect you now. I won't let anypony else hurt you. I will keep you safe until the truth comes out."

The others smile as Ben, a Demon Pony, and Twilight, a unicorn, hugs each other. Yes, this seems to be a wonderful, beautiful sight indeed...if a certain familiar voice hadn't ended up interrupting things.

"You keep away from her!" A loud voice snap, turning everyone's attention to Boris with his weapon held up while Dum-Dum and Boxco stood behind him looking serious. "Make one move and you're dead, you filthy beast!"

"Urrrgh." The black stallion pony growl from his eyes staring at Boris, almost like he didn't like that tone or the sound of it.

More growling is heard but not from Ben. The others saw red furred dog like creatures with sharp claws, teeth, burning red eyes, and black spots. They growl and snarl at the heroes.

"What are those things?" Sweetie asks with a gulp of fear.

"Those are Heckhounds; nasty creatures that said to roam around in Tartarus!" Twilight exclaims in shock and worry. "But how are they here?"

"I have our friend Nexus donate them to my cause. Don't be alarmed. He is still a good stallion...but the old fool was manipulated into thinking that he would be redeeming himself for his past mistakes." Boris explains as he aims his gun at Ben.

"Wait a second! You can't use that thing here!" Pinkie Pie cut across Boris's group in stopping this action. "You may be a good shot, but we don't play with them to shot indoors!" The pink pony was explaining some formal rule about the no rough playing indoors.

"Dum-Dum, remove this Earth Pony from my sight!" Boris roll his eyes at Pinkie Pie's behavior is too bothersome for him to deal with.

"Hey, hey; you're not listening!" Pinkie Pie yeld before Dum-Dum was suddenly lifting the pink pony onto a wagon before pushing her out of the way.

Just before Boris would shot the demon pony near Twilight, he was cut off by Derpy next.

"Hold it! That pony doesn't look bad, he looks rather nice!" Derpy tried to protect Twilight's friend from Boris' gun point, but...

"Ugh, you're eyes are making you see him what he clearly is NOT! Boxco," Boris remarks before snapping to his other assistant to take care of Derpy next.

"Guphm," Derpy yelp from Boxco snuck behind her to kick her out of the way. "Oooh," Suddenly, the Pegasus hit against a wall frame, but used her wings to flap a good balance while rubbing a sore.

Just then, there was a crack noise coming from behind her which made Derpy see it. There was a crack-line breaking apart that was leading up to the ceiling which started to spread a bit. As Boris was about to take aim at the cursed pony, his two stooges noticed something about the ceiling above them.

"Um, Boris," Dum-Dum tap his boss to get some attention in worry.

"Not now! I have this beast in sight!" Boris snaps in not looking back at this moment.

"But-but we think you should see..." Boxco began to mutter to look up at something that he and Dum-Dum noticed.

"Can't it wait until..." Boris almost snap until he saw crumbs fall in front of him, making him look up at the ceiling...now breaking everything off to fall directly below them. "Oh Pegasus feathers. Aaaahhh!" The stallion cursed in seeing this before he yelp to shield himself, as he & his stooges were trying to struggle through being a bit buried under ceiling rubble.

"Wooh-nelly; 'Dat there was pretty handy!" Applejack states in seeing that little display.

"I think Derpy desires another high-hoof for that job on the jerk." Rainbow Dash held her left hove high to receive something, but got nothing at the moment.

Twilight saw Boris was trying to break free, she hadn't much time. "Quickly, you have to go!"

"But...Twilight; I came here to..." The black cursed pony yelp surprised, why was Twilight wanting him to leave now?

"I know you wanted to do, but right now, everypony is afraid. I need time to convince them that you're not a monster." Twilight explain that at this moment, ponies around are afraid of Ben, not knowing whom the stallion really is, and what he's become. "Hurry," The purple unicorn wishes for this not to be, but there's no choice.

"I...alright, but I'll return for you. I promise I'll not disappear again with all my heart." Ben spoke with a determined face, knowing that he'll not leave Twilight to almost never return, not again. With that, he left the spot, other ponies and Heckhounds got out of the way in seeing the monster flee out the doors to disappear in the darkness of the night. It was at that moment, Boris & his stooges got out to looked mad that not only did they get buried, but the beast has escaped, well most of that anger belonged to the red unicorn stallion.

"Heckhounds, listen up! We're going after that monster!" Boris shout to the Heckhounds around that they must go forth to find the beast that escaped them.

"No you won't!" Twilight snapped in getting some attention with only her friends beside her.

"Leave him alone! There's no reason to harm the Demon Pony anymore!" Joe exclaims in determination.

"Oh no, you don't; the princess commissioned me to get rid of Ben Mare and I won't stop until he's dead!" Boris snaps furiously to the opposing group.

The answer made Twilight and her group gasps in shock and/or anger. Boxco and Dum-Dum groans as Boris gasps upon realizing what he himself has said. It's like a needle fell to the ground at that moment.

"Uh oh; Sounds like you got busted." Scootaloo remarks to Boris with a smirk.

"Of course..." Twilight mumbles then glares angrily to Boris. "You knew...you knew that Ben was the Demon Pony all along!"

"Well, uh...all right, so what if Ben was that monster? No one will believe you or your friends! This isn't like the Changeling invasion all over again and it's not like you got any evidence against me anyway!" Boris snaps to Twilight and her friends in frustration.

"Boris, tell me the truth! What really happened years ago on the night that Ben disappeared?"

"Forget it, I won't be telling you anything."

"Start telling, mister!" Fluttershy exclaims furiously as she flew right to Boris's face, getting close to using the Stare. "And trust me: you don't WANT TO GET ME MAD!"

Boris glares at Fluttershy then frowns while snapping, "All right, fine! You want the truth? Fine! It happened years ago right after I made that fool Ben cry..."

* * *

_"Listen, I got something for you." Twilight said as she took out what appears to be a red collar from her saddlebag. The purple unicorn manages to get the thing around Ben's neck while smiling softly. "There, no matter what happens, I will always be with you."_

_Twilight smiles again. She prepares to head on home as Ben did some thinking, then smiles in determination. It's now or never. He got a question that he himself always wanted to ask her; Best to do so in case that Ben may or may not see Twilight if or once she does get into that school._

_"Twilight," Ben calls out, making Twilight stop to look at him as the colt is shuffling his hooves. "Listen, wherever or not you do make it in, I wanted to know: will you be my friend still...or will you be...my special somepony?"_

_Twilight blushes eagerly and happily. She already knew her answer: the filly more than likes Ben Mare. The unicorn couldn't believe it but she herself realizes the truth..._

_Unknown to the two ponies, three familiar bullies are listening in from behind a fence nearby, Boris was at the top of it, glaring as he stood on Boxco and Dum-Dum who have to stand on each other's back so that their boss will see._

_"Of course, I should've known." Boris scowls as he jumps off Boxco and Dum-Dum, the last two fell to the ground. "Twilight Sparkle always preferred Ben Mare...she always did. I'm losing out to an Earth pony of all things!"_

_"Well, tough luck, eh boss?" Boxco ask Boris as he and Dum-Dum got up from the ground._

_"Come on, I betcha there are more fillies out there who would want you." Dum-Dum said with a shrug, trying to show Boris the bright side of this loss._

_"No! Twilight is destined to be mine and I am not going to let that Earth pony filth take what's rightfully so!" Boris snaps to his minions sternly. He will do anything to get what he himself wants._

_Even if Boris must perform illegal means to do so..._

* * *

_Ben grins as he prepares to trot off home the next day. Twilight and him made plans to meet after the exam so that she will explain what happened...and to give him his answer. The colt cannot wait, especially with a gift that his mother helped him picked out especially for Twilight._

_"Excuse me, Ben? A word," A familiar voice spoke up. Ben turns and saw Boris and his goons approaching him._

_"Go away, Boris. You aren't going to hurt me or make fun of me today." Ben said to Boris with a frown._

_"Relax, my good friend. I know when to quit; Today's Twilight's exam, right?"_

_"Yeah and before you say anything, don't. Twilight and I will remain friends or more even when she gets into that school or not. And if Twilight does, I'm sure that she will have time to see me somehow."_

_"Come on, the boss knows when to quit, right?" Dum-Dum remarks to Ben with a smirk, surprising the colt as a result._

_"Right, I decided that I will stop trying to fight you for Twilight now since it's obvious that you two are meant to be together." Boris said to Ben with a grin. The colt looks surprised but a bit suspicious. "And to show you no hard feelings, I will help you find a way to go to the same school with her."_

_"What? But the school only accepts unicorns." Ben said doubtfully. "How can I be able to get in there?"_

_"Oh, leave everything to me. Meet me here at nightfall. Come on, I know you want to be with Twilight for all of time, right?"_

_Ben is puzzled but is now convinced. If Boris can make him be with Twilight all the time happen, then the colt will take that chance. Of course, Ben fails to see the evil grins on Boxco and Dum-Dum's face..._

* * *

_It was nightfall at the Celestia's School for Gifted unicorns. No one seems to notice four little foals outside, heading in. Boris uses his magic to unlock a door to allow them in._

_"How is breaking in supposed to guarantee me to be with Twilight." Ben whispers to Boris in worry._

_"Ben, come on, Boris knows what he's doing." Dum-Dum insists quietly to Ben. "No pony else is here right now. Don't worry about a thing."_

_"But I have to meet Twilight and supposed to meet her very soon."_

_"No worries, Ben. You will see her eventually. Now to Nexus's office..." Boris remarks with an evil grin. Ben doesn't know it but the red stallion have no intentions of letting his rival meet Twilight tonight anytime soon..._

_Boxco, a while later, knocks open the door to Sir Spell Nexus's office. The headmaster isn't in but his office has certain spells on his desk, along with potions and such. The four foals came in quietly._

_"So what are we looking for?" Boxco ask, pretending not to know what's going on._

_"A certain spell that is said for Earth ponies to learn magic. It should be here somewhere..." Boris said thoughtfully, then glances at a cage nearby that appears to be covered. "Maybe it's in there. Ben, check it out."_

_Ben hesitates but the thought of him being with Twilight soon clouds his judgments. The colt heads over to the cage and opens it, looking inside._

_"I don't see any..." Suddenly without warning, Boxco and Dum-Dum quickly push Ben inside the cage, "AHHH!" The two quickly closes the cage, locking the colt inside. Ben got up from inside the prison and looks out the window of the door. "Guys, let me out! I have been locked in!"_

_Boris and his goons laugh cruelly with the boss asking slyly, "What? Don't feel so confident now? That shows what happened if you try to be with my filly!"_

_Ben groans in disbelief as the bullies laughs cruelly. He should've known! Boris never wanted to help the colt be with Twilight at the school...he just lured Ben here to get locked up in this cage, pulling a prank to scare him; Or worst, get into trouble once Nexus comes back by morning._

_Ben hears a growl and turns to see a darkness creature coming to him. The colt screams as he pounds on the door while screaming, "Guys, get me out! There's something in here! Guys, GUYS!"_

_The bullies laugh a bit, ignoring Ben's cries of fear as the cage shakes around. This is so much fun. Boris knew of the Mini-Were in here. Maybe this would scare the foolish colt into staying away from Twilight...or get into trouble if he was found the next morning._

_But then the door suddenly begins to get pounded. Dum-Dum stops laughing as he notices the door itself is close to breaking off. The white Pegasi pony asks his boss, "Errr, Boris? Was this supposed to happen?"_

_The two unicorns stop laughing as they saw what's happening. The trio of bullies yelps and move out of the way as the cage door is broken down. They gape and saw Ben coming out...except the colt is now a furry black huge pony with red eyes, wolf like teeth, a black mane and, a black tail._

_"Holy cow; He's a Demon Pony!" Boxco exclaims in shock as the Demon Pony growls a bit._

_"Ben is hideous!" Dum-Dum exclaims in concern._

_"This is better than I thought! Instead of Earth pony filth, Ben is now a freak!" Boris laughs evilly. The prank didn't end what the bully have want it to much but this is so much better! The red colt then took out a bag of rocks and throw some at the transformed Ben, making him growl in pain, "Hey, boys! Let's have some fun."_

_The minions join Boris as they throw rocks and some stuff that the trio can get their hooves on at the Demon Pony. Ben growls, getting a bit upset. He is losing control of himself._

_Finally the Demon Pony roars as he pounces at the trio of bullies, they scream as they themselves realize that they have pushed Ben too far. Boris tries to use magic to push the newly made monster back but it wasn't working._

_The Demon Pony growls as Boris hits him with a hoof but it's no use. In rage, the monster hits the bully right in the right side of his face. Boris screams as he now has scratches on the said side of his own face._

_Boxco and Dum-Dum scream as they move out of the way. The Demon Pony rushes out through a window, breaking through it and goes out into the night. Boris got out and groans. He and his goons have to get out of here before they are discovered..._

* * *

_Twilight was so excited. She is now Princess Celestia's student. Oh, what an honor to be one! Her parents and brother were excited as she is._

_Before Twilight went to the school for her fateful exam, she met up with Ben and arranged a special meeting at a certain part of Canterlot so that Twilight will give him the good news as well as her answer._

_"Oh, I can't wait to tell Ben." Young Twilight said in delight. "He's going to be so happy...and much more, once I give him my answer._

_Twilight found the place where she and Ben were going to meet. She chose the nighttime, because the filly found it to be a romantic moment to be with him...alone._

_Of course, Twilight looks around in a puzzled matter. Strange; Shouldn't Ben be here by now?_

_"Ben? Where are you?" Twilight asked in concern._

_Twilight looks worried. Have Ben forgotten or was threatened by Boris to not come? Just then, a crashing noise is heard, making the filly turn in alarm_.

_"W-w-who's there?" Twilight asked in fear, "Ben? Is that you?"_

_Suddenly, something lands in front of Twilight, startling the filly. She looks up and gasps in terror as Twilight saw some sort of furry black huge pony with red eyes, wolf-like teeth, a black mane and a black tail. Of course, it was Ben but she doesn't recognize him._

_Ben turned to Twilight and noticed her. He appears to be growling, shaking the poor filly up. What is this creature? What does it want?_

_The creature advances on Twilight who protested, "No...no, don't!"_

_The whole thing was too much for Twilight to take. She faints to the ground floor. Ben looks over at the filly then looks sad, with tears in his eyes. Twilight, the one that he wanted to be with, is now terrified of him..._

_"Twilight...I'm sorry." Ben said in sadness. He hears noises of some guards or ponies coming, making him rush off. The newly made Demon Pony didn't stop until he left Canterlot, probably to never come home again._

* * *

"The next day, when the Demon Pony was reported, I just told the authorities that the monster just attacked me for no good reason...and spirited that fool Ben off." Boris remarks slyly to the shocked and outraged heroes.

"You lied to everypony, including the princess Celestia! Just to cover up your crime," Pinkie exclaims in shock and anger.

"You made Twilight depressed for years and gave her nightmares!" Spike exclaims in anger.

"Why?" Twilight snaps furiously to Boris.

"I wanted you all to myself! And I am not going to let some Earth pony filth whose is now a monster takes that away from me now! And when I found out that he's back, I decided to end his life to make sure that no pony will ever find out!" Boris snaps furiously to the good guys. "Boys, get me, Nyx. I will be needing to use the tracking spell to get Ben."

"No, leave me alone!" Nyx protests as some of the Heckhounds approach her.

Quickly Twilight made her horn glow and made a spell to blind the bullies and the Heckhounds. Quickly, she orders, "Derpy, Joe, Spike, take Nyx and her friends out of here, hurry!"

"Right, come on!" Joe orders as Derpy put Nyx and the CMC on her back. They and Spike quickly rush out of the room, right before the villains would recover.

Before the Mane Six would escape, the Heckhounds quickly block their path with Boris snapping, "Going somewhere, girls? I don't think so; Boys!"

Boxco and Dum-Dum quickly tie up the mares, as the Heckhounds hold them, then put the anti-magic collars on Rarity and Twilight quickly. Then the two minions throw the six mares onto the bed.

"Pity, you would've been a good filly-friend to me, Twilight." Boris said slyly to the trapped Twilight. "But oh well. If I have have you, then I will have your true love...stuffed and mounted on the wall!"

"Boris, Boris, leave Ben alone!" Twilight protests furiously as Boris, his two minions and the Heckhounds leave the room. "Boris!"

Once outside the room, Boris quickly got to the next order, "Boxco, Dum-Dum, find Nightmare Moon and her friends. They must've escape or tell anypony!" The two minions nod as they rush off to find Nyx's group.

"How disappointing," Spoke a voice in the distance that caught Boris's attention, "Not once have you failed, but twice!" Suddenly, from appearing out of nowhere, the figure that Boris knows came to be from some dark magical force. And from the sounds of it, he was none to please with the so-called 'great hero' of Canterlot in ridding the Demon Pony.

"Wa-wa-wait, I have the situation under control!" Boris yelped in seeing the figure and knows why he's here, it's cause of this sudden failure to kill the Demon Pony so far.

"How," The figure shrug off his arms to dryly remark the situation before pointing his claw hand at the pony. "The Demon Pony is not yet dead. Twilight and her friends are still resisting to save the creature's life. The life, I want extinguished! And your only key to finding the said demon, through the use of that black filly, has slipped through your hooves." The hooded figure gripped his claws in near anger that all of Boris's schemes and plans are falling apart.

"That was out of my hand, that Pegasus with the crossed-eyes aided her escape by Twilight's request." Boris snaps to protest that this whole thing was not his fault in the least while forgetting his fears of the figure.

"Well, seeing the situation, I suppose..." The figure spoke darkly as he held up his right claw that was generating a powerful electricity that would have shot at Boris if...

"Hold it!" Boris held up one hove to cease the figure's moment to kill the stallion for the failure. "I'm still in command; I have just many supporters on the sidelines against the Demon Pony. Even a mighty beast must realize it's useless to take on an entire pack of Heckhounds bearing their fangs!" Boris exclaim that he still had many ponies supporting him to go against the Demon Pony, with sheer numbers of Heckhounds, it's the perfect plan to surround even a mighty beast with a pack of monsters. "Also, I have a spell from the missing page of the Forbidden chronicle." The red stallion declares his final key option to end this whole thing.

"A Forbidden Spell, you say?" The figure responds as he cease his attack spell with intrigue interest in what Boris said.

"Yes, with its power to rival to or above the princesses, none can stand in my way; I'll even trample the Demon Pony with such a spell!" Boris held his hoof before bashing it into the ground; his stern expression told any who saw this that this pony was going to use such a dangerous spell.

"Hmmm, interesting," The figure respond to rub his unseen chin with his left claw in hearing Boris's new plan. "To see the use of one of the Forbidden Spells that even Princess Celestia dare not have any use for fear of the disasters the spell could cause." This was too perfect, the spells from the Forbidden chronicles are very powerful and very dangerous, even Celestia fears using any would cause greater harm than good. Perfect. "Well Boris, I'm impressed by such a find." The figure focused on Boris's actions, finally something this pony has done that is worth something to praise for.

"I said I use it as a last resort, and this resort is NOW!" Boris exclaim with blind fury, he said he use that spell for the last resort to Spell Nexus that gave him the final missing page, but of course, this pony cares not of using it right now. "I'll use it on that crossed-eye Derpy, should she gets in the way, that saved that accursed Nightmare Moon before forcing the little monster with a location spell to find the 'real' price!" The jerky pony declares that he'll show any that stand in his way, what happens when you cross Boris. Then he'll use a force location/tracking spell on Nyx to find where ever the Demon Pony maybe and kill him. Of course, right now, the villain has Heckhounds to help him.

"How underhandedly devious of you, perhaps I may have giving up on you too soon." The figure spoke with a dark hinted amusement in seeing such a cruel side of Boris's appearance on what he do, no matter the cost. "Very well, you're spared of the punishment...for now. However, this will be your...final...chance!" The figure point his index claw at Boris, who this time, showed no fear but pure blind fury that held up his pride even to a real monster before him. "Prove yourself in this task givin' to you, & only then...will I see your potential at best." The figure himself stated a puzzling statement that Boris didn't understand or could figure out.

Soon Boris turns to rush off where all of his Heckhounds await him, all wanting to kill the Demon Pony to feed. Their tracking skills can help finding him faster.

"Boris, make sure you make the Demon Pony suffer carefully...I want Twilight to suffer emotionally." The figure said to himself quietly.

It wasn't soon afterwards, that the figure snuck within the shadows before vanishing from sight. All was according to plan by his view. Boris will go forth to kill the Demon Pony, and soon...something shall darken Equestria that not even the foolish ponies shall know until it's all too late to stop him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nyx, the CMC, Spike and Joe were running for the hills before the former said, "Guys, we gotta go back and help the Demon Pony!"

"Wait, why?" Apple Bloom asks in concern. "Twilight told us 'ta git away."

"But Boris is going to kill Ben, I just know it." Nyx pleads in concern. "Please, please, we got to go back."

"Sorry, Twilight told me to get you away from the danger zone." Derpy said with a sigh. For a moment, it looks like nothing would change her and the others' minds.

That is until Nyx, with tears in her eyes, pleads this, "Please! Help me save my daddy!"

That caused the rest of Nyx's group to gasp in shock. Did the black alicorn just call Ben Mare 'Daddy'?

"Daddy...?" Scootaloo asked in surprise. "Did you just..."

"Yes. He is mommy's special somepony...someone who I feel right to be my daddy, someone who would care for me. Daddy doesn't deserve to be hunted down or worst." Nyx explained sadly. "Daddy deserves to be with mommy and me. Please...help me save him."

Joe paused first then asked rhetorically with a grin, "Who are we...to ignore a plea like that?"

Hearing this brought a smile on Nyx's face. She knew she would convince Joe and her friends to comply.

"Come on, if we take a shortcut, we should get up to where the Demon Pony should be." Sweetie said with a smile.

"Right, we could still be Cutie Mark Crusader Investigators." Apple Bloom said in agreement. "Where could we go if we were on 'de run an' doesn't want anypony 'ta come after us?"

"The rooftops," Derpy ask with a shrug. "That usually works."

"It's worth a try." Spike assumed. "Come on, let's go!"

With that said, the seven headed back towards where the Mane 6 and Ben are, looking for the shortcut Sweetie suggested. Unknown to them, two familiar flunkies were chasing after them.

"There they are. We got them now." Boxco said with a sinister chuckle.

"The boss should get the Demon Pony with the Heckhounds...but he should reward us by getting rid of Nightmare Moon too..." Dum-Dum exclaims with a glee.

* * *

Inside the forbidden room, the mares struggled to escape.

"Great, these ropes are too tight." Applejack groaned a bit as she struggled against the ropes. "Who knew those two idgets would tie so tightly?"

"This is SO not cool!" Rainbow shouted angrily as she squirmed.

"Oh, and worst yet, we can't use magic to escape." Rarity said in sadness, "Looks like this is it."

"No, I won't give up. Ben needs me...I promised to protect him. I won't break that promise again!" Twilight exclaimed in determination and love in her voice. "I won't let Boris kill him!"

Just then, without warning, the purple unicorn's necklace from Ben started glowing.

"What?" Pinkie asks in surprise. Suddenly, the collars begin to shake until they broke right off...and the ropes end up ripping until they fell off the mares.

"What 'de hay?" Applejack asks in confusion. The mares are now free, but how, "Twilight, did yew do 'dat?"

"No, the collars were supposed to keep unicorns from using magic." Twilight said in disbelief while glancing at the necklace. "It happened when the necklace has glows...but why?"

"Maybe there's some magic from that dazzling necklace." Rarity assumed.

"But what kind," Fluttershy wondered.

"Never mind that, we gotta help Ben before he gets killed by that jerk unicorn!" Rainbow said urgently.

"Right...Ben, we're coming." Twilight mumbles as she and her friends rush out of the room. Hopefully they can catch up to Ben in time.

* * *

The Demon Pony is jumping on the rooftops of Castle Canterlot. It's too risky to escape on the ground, the angry mob ponies are there waiting for him, apparently. He has to keep doing this until Ben himself can find a safe place to escape to.

Suddenly, Ben heard growling noises as he turned to see the Heckhounds after him. The Demon Pony yelps as he begins going faster, but stops before reaching an edge.

Ben saw Boris appearing, laughing evilly while taunting, "Awww, what's the matter, Ben? Too scared to fight back?.! I knew that you are still the same weak cowardly colt from years ago."

Ben backed away, knocking into a part of the rooftop that fell downward, hitting the ground below.

The ponies below are startled as Mr. Fancypants calls out, "Watch it, ponies! There are stuff falling here!"

Back on the rooftop, Boris smiles as his 'dogs' approach the trapped Ben like trapping a rabbit in a corner.

"It has been fun, but it's time for our game of cat-and-mouse to come to an end, Ben." Boris said slyly while raising his gun at the Demon Pony. "Shame really. You were a good rival up to now."

"NO!" A familiar voice screamed as a magic blast hits Boris. This caused his gun to go off and for the next platinum bullet to miss.

"What?" Boris demands in shock and alarm. He saw the Mane Six jumping in front of Ben, blocking him from Boris and his goons.

"A little bit of a warning: you get me mad, you really get me mad." Fluttershy said sternly.

"Normally I don't approve of violence at times, but I will break all your hooves if you lay one claw or said hoof on Twilight's true love!" Rarity snaps threateningly to Boris, waving her own hooves in front of her as if challenging him and his Heckhounds to dare come forward.

"Oh, have any of you mares learned anything yet?" Boris asks the Mane Six with a scoff of disbelief. "You are actually defending this monster?"

"Yes, we have learned a lesson...an' it's 'dat he may be a monster on 'de outside, but he's still a pony on 'de inside an' it's worth saving even a friend like him." Applejack said to Boris sternly.

"And besides, he's not the monster, Boris, you are!" Twilight shouted to Boris angrily.

Boris growled furiously at this. How dare that Twilight calls him a monster...to him whom she should be wooing over! Well, if he has to go through her and her friends to get to Ben, so be it.

"Boys, take these mares to town." Boris said darkly to the Heckhounds. "But keep Twilight alive. I want her alive to see her true love dead."

"Wait, wait! The dresses and capes; don't wanna ruin them and all." Rarity said nervously. Her dresses are her newest creations and it would be a shame for them to be ruined.

"Right," Pinkie exclaimed. The mares quickly took their dresses off, giving them to Rarity who put them aside to safely. Once they're done, the ponies got into fighting positions, with Pinkie making a vicious dog-like growl to Boris and his goons.

"Kill them," Boris shouted evilly as he pointed towards the Mane 6 before the Heckhounds charged towards the ponies.

* * *

In a hallway, Nyx's group was getting closer to the rooftop.

"I think I hear fighting on the rooftop." Spike said in concern. "Come on, we're almost there."

"Hold it, fillies and fools." Boxco exclaimed as he and Dum-Dum appear, laughing sinisterly. "Sorry, but the boss doesn't want any additional fighters, so you have to deal with us now."

"Yeah, come on, bring it!" Dum-Dum exclaimed with a smirk.

"Fine, 'den," Apple Bloom said determinedly.

"Nopony messes with Twilight, Rarity or any of our friends!" Spike snapped as he glared at Dum-Dum and Boxco while pointing towards them.

"You're going down!" Scootaloo shouted as she and the others, including Derpy, get in fighting stances.

"Cutie Mark Crusader Fighters," Nyx shouted as she and the CMC put their hooves together in a team way, "CHAAARRRGE," As she yelled that word, the black alicorn and the rest of her group charge towards the two evil ponies.

* * *

The ponies fight off the Heckhounds, kinda like how they fought off the Changeling Army during the Canterlot Wedding, but in different ways. For one thing, Applejack got a rope out and grabs some of the Heckhounds, swinging them around and bucking them with her back hooves like crazy.

Rarity calls in some diamond to cut the Heckhounds down or to punch them with her own hooves in determination.

Rainbow put her sunglasses on while booming out, "All right, time for this to get...Dasheresque!" She aims her nunchuck-gun right at the enemies in determination.

Twilight fire at the Heckhounds with bolts from her horn, spotting what her friend is doing, causing her to yell out, "Rainbow, that nunchuck-gun isn't real nor does it work! It's pointless to..." Suddenly the Pegasus pony fires a blast from her gun, knocking a few Heckhounds off the roof. "...do that?"

"I got it magically enchanted during our training."

Rainbow notices the Heckhounds surrounding, causing her to use the nunchuck part to hit them away while using punches and kicks of her own. Making her own films have really hone her skills for this kind of finding.

Fluttershy normally ducks from the fighting, either making the Heckhounds miss her or for themselves to take each other randomly. She is a lover, not a fighter and when the cute Pegasi fights, it's normally rarely.

Pinkie...she just uses her party cannon on normal to send them packing while having the time of her life happily.

Boris yelps as he dodges the Heckhounds getting tossed around, making it difficult for him to get to or aim to Ben Mare. Those creatures were supposed to be vicious and yet the Mane Six are beating them.

Down below, the ponies watch in shock or confusion at the fighting that is happening on the rooftop. Shining and the princesses came up as Cadance ask in concern, "What in Equestria is going up there?"

Luna uses her magic to bring up some binoculars and looks through them. She sees Rainbow head butting a Heckhound into a wall, making the alicorn gasps as Luna exclaims, "Twilight and her friends are fighting Heckhounds! They were supposed to be the main tracking dogs when I was once Nightmare Moon."

"What?" Celestia ask in a shocked way, "The unholy terrors of Tartarus? What are they doing here in Canterlot? I thought our guards confiscated everything related to your former evil self."

"Boris must've brought them but how did he get them in the first place?"

"Blast it all, I told Boris that they may be unpredictable." Nexus groans nearby as he saw a Heckhound knocking down Fluttershy who manages to knock it off of her. The unicorn notices the princesses staring at him. "Oh. I'm in trouble, am I?"

* * *

Boxco fires a zap at Apple Bloom who dodges him and head butts the villain. Dum-Dum, with a stick, swings at Spike who punches at him a few times. The villain flew up, preparing to hit the dragon from above.

But Dum Dum wasn't paying attention and ended up being hit by some very sticky donut jams under the henchman's wings by Donut Joe, making it harder for him fly.

"That's for raising a hoof to harm little fillies & a baby dragon!" Donut Joe snaps at Dum-Dum after hearing what Boris and his boys did to Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Spike while pony-napping Nyx was unforgivable act.

Boxco kicks at Apple Bloom then grabs Sweetie, pulling on her tail and causing her to scream. Spike angrily flames at the unicorn's butt, causing him to scream in pain as he jump forward. The dragon caught Sweetie who smiles at him.

"Thanks, Spike." Sweetie said to Spike who sets her down carefully.

"No problem, your sis wouldn't forgive me if she sees your tail a mess." Spike said to Sweetie with a grin.

Suddenly Dum-Dum knocks Spike and Sweetie, knocking them aside. The baby dragon hits a wall getting himself knocked. Soon the bad Pegasus and Boxco grab Nyx, preparing to kill her.

The two goons laugh evilly as they grab Nyx by both hooves, the alicorn screams in pain. They're going to spilt her apart! And worst yet, Boxco is using his magic to keep Apple Bloom, Sweetie, Scootaloo, Derpy and Joe away. It looks like this is the end.

Suddenly a fireball appears out of nowhere and knocks Boxco back. It turns out to be a conscious Spike, his eyes are glowing a bright green and then with a firey punch knock Dum-Dum flying, but the dragon catches Nyx, who embraces his brother figures.

"Spike, thank you." Nyx cries out, "It was so scary!"

"It's okay, Nyx. It's okay," Spike said, back to normal. He looks confused. How did he himself do that?

Watching this, Derpy state to Joe, "Wow, I haven't seen that much power ever since 'them'. Should he know?"

However Joe said, "No, not good; it would break his heart if he found out." The unicorn fires bolts at Dum-Dum and Boxco, knocking them both down. Derpy calls out, "We better get going and avoid these two mean creeps."

The CMC altogether kick at the two stooges with their feet before they got onto Derpy's back with Spike. The group quickly ran off but Boxco and Dum-Dum recovers, the purple unicorn snaps, "Come on, after them!"

Using his magic, Dum-Dum flew while Boxco used magic to help him levitate due to the latter's wings being jammed right now. The purple unicorn fires more spells though is having difficulty using so much magic to levitate and trying to do more spells then a normal unicorn can muster.

"Oh man, these two ponies are nuts." Scootaloo grabs as Dum-Dum is heading to Derpy, dodging bolts fired by Joe frantically.

Soon Dum-Dum lands on Derpy's back, the Pegasus yelps as she has troubles moving moving around due to the huge amount of weight on her back. The white Pegasus pony crows, "Oh boy. The boss would love it if I break Nightmare Moon's tiny little neck!"

"I...am not...NIGHTMARE MOON!" Nyx exclaims furiously. Suddenly the alicorn gave a familiar stare right at Dum-Dum...the same one used by Fluttershy at times, the others gasps at what's happening.

Dum-Dum screams in fear as he ends up stumbling off of Derpy's back, falling backwards and knocking right into Boxco, sending both to the floor. The other exclaims in shock, "Dum-Dum, what the hay?"

"What's going on back there?" Derpy ask in confusion as she looks back. The cross-eyed Pegasus pony ends up hitting a rope on a pillar nearby by 'accident'. A chandelier from overheard came loose and ends up falling.

Boxco and Dum-Dum yelp as the chandelier lands on them and it begins to roll with them inside. The good ponies and dragon move out of the way as the two minions end up crashing through a window.

Boxco and Dum-Dum continues screaming as they and the chandelier falls downward until they hit a boucy house version of Paradise Estate, causing it to deflate in their landing.

Nyx's group watch through the broken window, Apple Bloom asks the alicorn impressed, "'Dat was Fluttershy's move. How did yew do 'dat?"

"I saw Fluttershy perform it a few times before. I guess I picked it up." Nyx explains to Apple Bloom sheepishly. "You mad?"

"Heck no! 'Dat was awesome!"

"Yeah! You oughta use it on Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon should they get on your case again!" Sweetie squeals to Nyx, making her smile as Scootaloo nods in approval.

"Let's get going." Spike insists as the gang quickly head on their way to get to the main fight that's happening right now.

* * *

"Say hello to my little unicorn friend," Pinkie said in a weird gangster like voice. She picks up Twilight and use her like a Gatling gun (like during the fight against the Changelings) to fire blasts at the Heckhounds, sending them all down.

Ben watches on as the Mane Six quickly fight off the Heckhounds, all protecting and saving him. The Demon Pony felt kinda useless. He should've fight but is not sure if he himself could be able to.

Soon the ponies quickly knock all the Heckhounds off the roof, the ponies below quickly dodge them as they crash and land onto stuff, unconscious and defeated.

Ben gasps as Boris finally approaches himself, aiming his gun right at his longtime rival for Twilight. The villain booms, "This is it, Ben. Your life ends now!"

Suddenly, from above the in the skies, Pinkie Pie drops in with her Party Cannon and ends up...getting Boris's head stuck inside. The angry stallion jerk still stood his ground, muffled to get the Earth pony's cannon off him by shaking it.

"Wee-hee; Hope you're ready for this, Mister Jerky-Mick-Earth-Pony Hating Jerk! Cause I got a name for this move of mine!" Pinkie Pie was riding the jerk unicorn while stating something, just before her face got super-serious, wicked sly smile of a crazy pony before setting her cannon's dial to...CRITICAL PARTY MAX! "It's...PARTY TIME!" Pinkie Pie roared out loud, as after she announced the name of her own move, the Earth pony pull her cannon's trigger with that crazy smile on her face to hit Boris not only point-blank range but while he's stuck in the cannon.

"Everypony; Hit the dirt!" Applejack roars out from seeing Pinkie Pie going over the edge, and from last time, expected something...big.

The scenery changes to a far off view of all of Equestria of its valleys to the mountains to PonyTown and Canterlot, "Poof!" Then there was but a harmless little cloud that puffed in a spot that was slowly reaching the skies after a little flashy light show and tiny fire-cracker noise. You think there was nothing to worry about, well...you be right, "Crumb! KURPOW-BOOM," Without any warning, there was a seismic quake that shook all of Equestria that almost sounded like a 'BIG-BANG' happening. It's clear that this was the same 'Pinkie Pie Act' from before, but the event this time was not only the smoke touching the skies above, but the size of it was huge while adding the seismic noise and vibration to the charts. Now particular everypony have heard, saw, even felt it to wonder just what was going on now.

At the scene where the action happened, Pinkie Pie was seen falling from the sky riding her cannon's pointed edge down, laughing. "Wah-hoooo!" The piny pony cheer out from actually having fun from creating something that toppled her previous cannon's ability. "Did you see; did ya; Hugh-hugh-hugh-hugh!" Finally, Pinkie Pie landed, or her cannon bashed into the ground while she jumped off to meet her friend's very, and we mean literally, shocked faces with gaping mouths. "That move was even better than I ever dreamt; of course I said so for the time with the Demon Pony's capture. But still, it was nothing compared to this! I bet I got ALL of Equestria surprised by that little party blast! This was..." The excited pony would have gone on longer if somepony didn't put her hoof in Pinkie's mouth to keep her over-exciting behavior quiet.

"Okay, Pinkie Pie, we get it." Rainbow chuckles a bit.

"Ben, are you all right?" Twilight ask as she helps Ben to his hooves. At least he didn't get hurt by the explosion.

"I'm fine, really. Couldn't say the same for the rooftops," Ben remarks with a frown as he saw the damages to the rooftops, some parts fell off, landing on the ground below. The ponies not involved in the fight have to dodge to avoid getting hit.

Down below, Nexus in amazement ask, "Is it over?" The unicorn has to admit that he gave the Heckhounds to Boris, only to help track the Demon Pony down.

"With Pinkie Pie, I wouldn't be surprised." Shining said with a sigh. "Hopefully no pony got hurt."

"I can only pray that Boris, if he survived that, doesn't use that Forbidden Spell."

"Wait, what Forbidden Spell?" Cadance ask Nexus shocked and startled. She doesn't like the sound of that.

Back on the rooftop, when all seemed fine & dandy, like the troubles are over, something is coming out of some rubble. Fluttershy, noticing, say nervously, "That doesn't sound good."

Suddenly Boris will come out, looking like he still isn't beaten yet with his tough 'raging will' to get the Demon Pony still fueling his urge to keep going.

"That's it, THAT'S IT! I have had enough of you interfering Earth pony filth and traitors!" Boris exclaims furiously and insanely. "I didn't want to do this...actually, I lied! I do want to do this! It's time I pulled out...the Talent Swap!"

The Mane Six looks shocked as Ben looks worried. They don't like the sound of that. Whatever this 'Talent Swap' is, Boris is going for the very desperate measure that he needed to win.


	13. Chapter 12: The Forbidden Spell

Author's note  
Good suggestions, VISION-KING; Of course, Boris will be needed in my future stories so I will have escape his so-called prison.

cornholio4, this chapter will prove you wrong.

sonicfighter21354, Boris won't be dead. He will be needed.

Chapter 12: The Forbidden Spell

Everyone on the ground below looks worried as they watch the battle below. What's going on? Unknown to them, Zecora watch from nearby, mumbling, "The fate of the Demon Pony is at hand..."

On the rooftop, as everyone wonders what the Talent Swap is, Boris's horn prepares the spell. The normal magical glow of his horn changes color to a pitch darkened red color.

The CMC, Nyx, Spike, Derpy & Joe arrive to witness the start of Boris's spell. Then at the corner of his eyes, he notices the audience & decides to 'demonstrate' his spell first hand.

A dark-red sphere shoots out from the horn and heads over to the new audience, Derpy in worry, back kicks her passengers off before the spell hits her, and while this shocks the group, none saw a second magical shot aim at Joe that got him too.

Then after a deeply dark red aura covered those hit, their wings & horns vanish to swirl the magic Boris used over himself. And to add insult to injury, what could come out through a magical inferno on his sides than new front wings.

"What 'de hay?" Applejack asks in shock and disbelief.

"How is it to be doing this?" Rarity asks in surprise and concern. This doesn't look good.

"This is ridiculous. He's now an alicorn?" Spike asks with a scoff of annoyance. "That's cheating!"

But then Boris unleashes the spell again, shooting it up in the sky where it created a darkened red sphere, which shoot more tiny versions out that rain down. Those with horns & wings yelped to duck, so those that had none of the two covered their friends to make the spell avoid any unicorns & Pegasus.

Zecora state, "Anger and jealously turned the 'hero' of Canterlot into a more stronger stallion. Now he's a monster..."

While below the castle walls, Nexus explain to the princess, "I gave that spell to Boris; it's one of the Forbidden Spells called...the Talent Swap!" Hearing this has shocked the princesses indeed.

"Wait? Talent Swap; what is it?" Cadance ask in worry, noticing the look on her aunt's face.

Celestia explains, "It's a powerful Forbidden Spell that, while its intentions were to swap pony's wings & horns to those that lack them, could create an event should it ever be misused."

"Meaning?"

Celestia states, "It's written within Tartarus Legends of great disasters & the spell itself was what create the event known as...'The Red Devil's Sun', a darken red sun with no peaceful bright light, yet it's darken atmosphere makes it seem like the night is eternal."

Then around that moment, the group below noticed something that was beginning, the spell that shot down near them. The citizens panic and run while some lose their wings & horns. Shining used his horn's shield magic to protect himself, Cadance, Nexus & the princesses while they see the horror...has begun.

The Mane 6, CMC, Ben Mare, & everyone else saw it, the tiny spheres return to its source with stolen abilities, making it grow larger each second while Boris's wicked expression never faded in seeing...the time was right to strike!

"Now prepare for my ceremony, this cause for music!" Boris proclaims as he shot a quick spell that affect some instruments lying around to levitate.

The instruments themselves began to play some climatic theme. Pinkie grins as she comments, "Wow! That's the Zelda: Ocarina of Time's 'Ganon Fight' theme!" Some of her friends look confused as to what she's on about

"Oh please, aren't we being a bit overly dramatic?" Rarity waves off in seeing that Boris can't really be serious.

"We'll see..." Boris exclaim from flapping his new wings up to be about nearly engulf by his Devil's Sun spell while the instruments paused for the dramatic effect to kick in. "This is, THE END!" On that last note, the stallion was completely swallowed by the sun spell, & what came next was... a sudden scream. "Naughuuuagh-huuuuaghuuuagh….NAAAHHHHHHHHHHH," He held himself together from unleashing his closed state from his scream.

A sudden wave of light erupt from Boris'S state, coursing through him while everyone that was on the roof shield their eyes while shockwaves were launched out that shook the foundation of the land. This caused more of the castle walls to break to fall to nearly everypony on the ground, including the princesses. Shining's shield was cast large enough to protect the citizens, but the rubble end up piling until it look like they were buried. The group on the roof top notice something happened below them as they saw a shocking sight.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! My brother & everyone else are trapped under the rubble!" Twilight spoke in seeing what's happened was horrible, they need to be dug out.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's..." Rarity almost stated to agree until...

"Eek; Wooh; Ahh-aahh, yip-yip-al Caraba," Suddenly, Pinkie Pie was doing some strange, bizarre movements that caught many's attention with a few sounds.

"Oh no, Pinkie's 'Pinkie Sense' went off!" Fluttershy yelp for fear in seeing the pink pony does her prediction scene.

"Ugh, guys, I think I know why." Rainbow Dash spoke with hesitation as many of them look up at the Devil's Red Sun to notice a spark of life held within it.

The instruments suddenly went back into motion by magic as the sudden figure drop from above on the ground of the roof top, from all to bear witness it. Hiss mane now has a fiery theme, he has a long mane & tail of a different color which is silver and the mad stallion is even larger than a normal stallion, about the height of Cerberus. His Cutie Mark has warped into a sinister new version of itself. There was no questions asked, even from the bring light of the Devil's Red Sun or the sudden lightning happening in the darken clouds, the ponies could tell who this being was...Boris transformed. "Nehruhahahahaaaah..." The stallion let off a fiendish roar from stomping his hooves on the ground from trying out his new form.

"Um, Pinkie Pie; what do you call that?" Twilight spoke nervously to her friend to ask fearfully of the situation.

"'Dat as in what she sensed or 'DAT 'dat," Applejack exclaim to point between the pink pony to the monstrous figure of the new Boris.

"In answering both questions, it'll just take TWO words...!" Pinkie Pie spoke out with calm motion at first.

"Roooaarrrrrrughhhh," Then Boris roar out very loudly that shook the area while more lightning & thunder effects were seen in the dark clouds with the Red Sun being the center of this frightful imagery.

"AM-SCAY," Pinkie Pie yelp within her scream like the group's life depend on it as all the ponies ran to watch out for the devil form of Boris that stomped his hooves where the Mane 6 once stood.

At this time, the mysterious figure was watching the scene over the clouds where he blended into the scenery real well.

"Ha-ha, now THIS, is quality entertainment." The figure laugh wickedly at seeing this, the Forbidden Spell that Boris unleashed was something else entirely. "How long has it been, since the age of the Devil's Red Sun? It lasted for nearly a millennium before its existence that created a devil that ruled all vanished." He stated from recalling the history of such tales involving the Red Sun, being the sign of a devil's creation that caused so much catastrophe. His hidden face grinned in seeing the action here will be very nice. "Well now, let's get ready to RUMBLE!" The figure shook his grip fist to announce his voice in the skies that clash with the efforts of the lightning & thunder to bear witness Boris rids the Demon Pony & all those that stand.

The Mane Six and their group quickly did some running, flying and even magical work. They haven't lost their wings & Horns from being covered by Earth pony protection since the spell avoided those that did not have either talent ability to be taken.

The group hid from Boris while coming up with a plan. Rainbow said, "I say we charge in, hit him a lot of times and then send him right off the roof screaming!"

"That's too risky. I say we tied him up with ropes and diamonds and maybe teach him some matters." Rarity said sternly.

"Uh, we could ask Boris to leave. He's polite...right?" Fluttershy ask her friends, even though her plant is illogical.

But then Twilight steps up in saying, "No, we have to target Boris's horn, the source. Unicorn magic is only active as long as the unicorns' horns are not damaged, but with the right impact effect, we can break Boris' horn off, canceling the continuum spell & return what was taken."

"But how can that happen?" Spike asks Twilight in worry. "This is a pony-embody devil we're dealing with here!"

"Right, mommy; This isn't Discord or Nightmare Moon you're fighting. This is a devil!" Nyx exclaims to her adopted mother in worry. Ben sighs. His love and his friends are risking their lives to save him. He should let Boris take his life so that no one would suffer anymore.

Twilight explains, "With my strongest focus magic, I can create a strong piercing beam, but I'll need a lot of time to prepare such a spell."

"Well, sounds risky...but it's 'de only shot dat's left at 'dis point." Applejack said with a nod.

"Why not; let's do it." Rainbow remarks with a shrug; anything to take Boris down.

"We're right behind you or in front of you, Twilight Darling." Rarity said in determination.

"Sounds crazy...but I will do it even to save my friends." Fluttershy answers meekly to Twilight's plan.

"Let's party!" Pinkie exclaims eagerly and excitedly. The others agree to distract Boris to give the purple unicorn time to prepare for their final ace in the hole.

At this moment, the ponies went off in separate directions to give the empowered Boris trouble to see Twilight or the Demon Pony with either of them which enrages him more.

"Hey ugly," A voice yell a cocky voice that drew Boris's attention to see Rainbow Dash diving in, sunglasses on, nunchuck-guns in both hooves while making this mocking remark, "Prepared to get...Dasheresque following a little Rainbow Cyclone!" With that mention, the dare-devil pony fires blast after blast from her guns, each one creating smoke clouds around Boris when he held an arm to shield the attack aimed to him & some to his horn.

Rainbow swoop down, guns a blazing while spinning around Boris into her signature Rainbow Cyclone, it was a two for one combo to really let the enemy have it. But then Rainbow shot up to the air, readying her final trunk card to play.

"Now get ready for a Sonic Rainboom, a Dive-Boom version! With a little of this," Rainbow declare with her guns as she took a major dive while firing her shots in her cyclone that trapped Boris.

The scenes show the two's faces, each looking mean & the other serious as it shows the cyclone move before Rainbow's contact before... "KURPOW," The clash creates an electrified course busted of a sonic-wave of a rainbow, hence, a Sonic Rainboom, that shook the area while disabling the cyclone too.

Of course, the shock-wave causes the pile of debris on the citizens to fall off, allowing those under the shield by Shining to be free. There were some help from some of the Apple Family members, who came to help Applejack out with the festival, that were common Earth ponies, even Big Macintosh aid the princesses to stand when the shield dropped.

"Thank you my subject, your deed is most valve." Celestia thank Applejack's big brother for the aid.

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh responds with an honest face in hearing that.

"Will the asking of freeing our subjects be too big to ask of your assistance?" Cadance ask the big farmer pony if he could lend a hoof if this wasn't too much for him & his family members to handle.

"Nnnope," Big Macintosh responds that this won't be a problem at all for him.

The princesses notice the commotion that drew their attention.

"Twilight & her friends are fighting with all they have." Luna state in guessing what has been going on so far.

"Which is why we need to work at the source of the trouble; The Devil's Sun," Celestia sternly state what the main focus must be while Boris is busy.

"But princess, how can that be done? The sun is created from the negative emotions from the user that corrupts them to make the sun stand there while making those under its light near-immortal?" Nexus ask out baffled, how can the Royal Sisters stop the Devil's Sun that he helped Boris accomplish?

"Correct, which is why that my sister & I shall try to purify it," Celestia state with a serious focus in what has to be done to stop that evil sun. "For few many known of the tragedy that came from the spell that stole many unicorns & Pegasus's abilities of what came when the Devil's Red Sun was destroyed." The alicorn state with a sounding depressed tone in her voice for a moment but shook it off.

"Then allow me to..." Shining spoke from trying to get himself up to aid, but...

"No, you, Cadance & Spell Nexus must focus in aiding the soldiers with the civilians." Celestia held up one hoof to stop her captain, much to Shining, Cadance, even Spell Nexus's surprise as they saw that the princess wants them to be out of this, to help her subjects.

"Princess," Shining, Cadance, & Nexus spoke surprised, a bit sad that they can't help, but nod their heads in full understandment of their ruler's orders.

"Sister," Luna came near her sister with a focus face, knowing what they'll have to do.

"Let's hurry Luna; the purification spell requires us both." Celestia state before both sisters open their wings to take flight.

With that, the princesses took off in leaving those behind to deal with the aid of their citizens.

At this time above the roof where the fight was going on for anypony to see, Rainbow Dash flew out of the dust cloud of where she landed her Sonic Rainboom on Boris while leaving a cool rainbow along the way.

"Oh yeah; Victory Rainbow lead, I guess I was too AWESOME for that dumb Boris to handle!" Rainbow Dash brag out in seeing that she had the upper hand, or hoof, here.

But from within the smoke cloud stretches out a hoof that was going to grab Rainbow.

"Wooh," Rainbow yelp to duck away as the enemy hoof missed her. "Hah! Missed! Guess you haven't had enough, now have..." But before she could boast herself further, Rainbow suddenly felt a grip stop her action, "Wha-what?" She yelps to look down to notice something has grabbed her, it wasn't a hoof, but a claw! It was made from magical energy that resonated from the hoof that missed the pony.

Soon Boris appear out of the smoke, appearing undamaged, smirking wickedly while his magical claw was burning the rainbow trail that Rainbow Dash created...to cinder. The villain's horn glow before releasing a familiar sphere that made contact with Rainbow, the glow escape before it vanish...along with her wings.

"How amusing," Boris boast as he let Rainbow Dash fall to land onto the ground, not seriously hurt but she stare up at the villain that towered over her. "A talented little Pegasus with a dream, but where can you stand when something that made you who-you-are vanished. Without wings, you are no longer a Pegasus, now only to be reduced to a MERE-Earth pony!" Rainbow saw this guy overshadowing her, looking menacing in crushing the dare-devil pony's pride. "Let this serve a purpose, some dreams...can crush any pony's hopes!" Boris lifts up a hoof, planning to drop it hard onto the fallen wingless Pegasus.

"Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo cried out horrified, her hero's in mortal danger.

"Haaah," Rainbow gasp at seeing this monster raise his attack about to strike, she felt paralyzed before...

"Rainbow," Applejack's voice shout before Boris took notice that his raised hoof was caught within four ropes with diamonds embedded in them. "Get 'de hay outta there, now!" She shout from being seen trying to keep this beastly varmint away while Rainbow snap her attention to get on her hooves to literally dash out of the way.

"An Earth Pony filth tries to stop me with mere binds, pathetic." Boris remarks this tactic to stop him as he soon used with unimaginable strength to lift Applejack.

"Woohhh..." The Earth pony yelp from losing to something stronger than her as Boris swung her like a rag-doll, "Gaugh!" Applejack yelp from getting her back smacked against a wall while skidding down to the ground.

"Sis," Apple Bloom scream out with concerns, her sister was in trouble!

Boris snaps the ropes that Applejack had used, taunting at the pony. "Ha-ha, to think that these bind the Demon Pony, yet only his strength & mine could break it." The villain stared at the wounded Applejack as he moves in for a mid-range approach. "You believed that a dragon freed the monster, then let me show you...how much dragon I CAN BE!" Boris then opens his mouth, which began to generate flames before unleashing it like an actual dragon.

"Huuagh," Applejack gasp in shock as she cringed herself to awaits the fireball going to roast her...or so it was believed.

"I think not, horrified beast!" Rarity's voice spoke which made Applejack look up to see the classy clean unicorn using her horn to levitate her diamonds. "I won't let some repulse monster harm or mess this pony up anymore than she is!"

"Rarity," Applejack replied shocked that this pony stood up to save her.

Then when the flames came to contact, Rarity forced the diamonds together into a big shield that not only blocked but absorbed Boris magic with it. The diamonds that made into a big shield show an inside line coordination going to all corners until it reach the center. Then in an amazing twist, Rarity repelled back Boris's attack that smack the enemy right in the face while another hit a part of his horn.

"My Eternal Style is magnificent, is it not, Applejack?" Rarity boasts herself while looking fabulous to her friend & the rest.

"Sure is mighty fine & dandy." Applejack smile to wave off to her friend for the save.

Twilight Sparkle was still concentrating her magic, she was almost ready, her friends just have to keep this up while Boris doesn't find & kill Ben. She has to protect her love; this is her only chance of a choice.

"How utterly ridiculous," Boris was seen from the smoke that he look irritated while not bothered by being hit by his own attack. "You, who are seen of high class, choose to save a filthy Earth pony once more, a mere farmer? You soil your image!" Boris snap at Rarity for what she is doing is degrading herself.

"Now see here, Applejack might not be the cleanest pony for me to get dirt over my clean self, but she's a good, truthful friend, never the less!" Rarity sternly told Boris to keep his comments of who her friends are or what they are out of this.

"Heh, you may be knowledgeable about the diamonds blocking any brutal or magical force from getting through," As Boris spoken, his tail's threads were moving like living serpents, creeping in stealth. "But there is another way through that which unicorns don't see coming. The stealth, the cunning, an unseen attack," As the stallion's voice lower, both Rarity & Applejack's focus stare at the enemy, not noticing...something about to wrap around the unicorn.

"Rarity; below you," Spike shout from noticing something was happening that caught his attention.

"Huh? Waaaaugh!" Rarity yelp before she screams from being lifted by her hooves from…Boris's tail threads.

"Oh no; Rarity," Sweetie Belle yelp a bit scared, her sister was caught & was doing so well too.

Before Rarity could act, Boris grin with a wicked expression as he used his horn's dark magic to fire another sphere spell that came into contact with the unicorn. Rarity glow all over before the spell vanish but so did her lovely horn.

"Aaaaahhhh," Rarity squealed in horror, her horn was gone!

"Now since you like being an Earth pony filth so much, you can riddle yourself with the ugly lot!" Boris remarks sinisterly in seeing that he got another power to his strength, "Might as well enjoy looking lovely before your beauty becomes a part of the rooftop!" Then without warning, Boris let his tail's threads toss Rarity free to fall.

"Aaaaahhhhh..." Rarity scream from panicking that she'll hit the ground & it won't be pretty.

"Rarity; I'll save you!" Spike shout with determination as the baby dragon rush over to shiftily save the pony that he loves. "Gulpm..." Too bad that plan didn't work out to well as Rarity landed on Spike's body with him skidding across the ground while she remain unharmed above the dragon.

"Oh Spiky-Wikey, thank you for the save," Rarity sighs in thanking her heroic dragon for the rescue.

"Hugh-hugh, that save went a lot smoother in my head." Spike replied goofily in lifting his head up with seeing dizzy stars. He had the perfect movement to look like a cool hero in Rarity's eyes, only for this situation to go a bit offy in what he imagined.

"Quiet wasting my time, bring me the Demon Pony! Bring me..." Boris was having enough of this, these ponies were stalling from his prey, so where...

"Ahhhh-AAHHHH..." Suddenly, a familiar screech voice is heard from the distance, pass the bad storm, Boris saw the glare of Fluttershy's 'Stare' while calling many of her animal friends to attack.

"Gaaaugh; what in Tartarus," Boris yelp as he was being attacked by birds in the air to rabbits, squirrels, and any other forest animal clawing, pounding, peaking, you name it!

"Listen well Boris! You are going to stop doing this, return everyone's wings & horns back & leave Ben Mare alone!" Fluttershy states with her very serious face increasing her 'Stare' against Boris who was cowering & yelping in sounding fright. "DO...YOU...UNDERSTAND!" Her voice echo across the place, sounding so serious & determined, no pony would be foolish enough to stand against her.

Above the Devil's Sun, the princesses were struggling with their magic at the object. Purifying an entire sun of negative energy from a single spell, it's a wonder why it's forbidden.

"Keep going sister, we must hurry!" Celestia exclaims to Luna in urgency.

"But Twilight's group..." Luna begins to say in worry. Boris has Twilight's group on the ropes now.

"Have fate, we must continue here!" Celestia insists to Luna. The two Royal Sisters must stop the Devil's Sun, Twilight and her friends should handle Boris...hopefully.

Everyone else on the roof was at least starting to smile, they were believing that Fluttershy had won & Boris is defeated...or so the ponies and dragon believed.

"Ohhh-owwhhh, oh ho; Oh ho ho," Suddenly, the cowering sounds from Boris' voice were sounding strange as while the animals attacked, something happened, "Oh ho ho ho. Whahahahaha!" The red unicorn was chuckling in a dark sense of humor, a kind that made even the serious Fluttershy's Stare raise puzzled. "Well, this was amusing!" Boris spoke with a dark remark, he let down his defenses, the villain wasn't even going to fight the animals, they meant...nothing to him.

"Hugh!" Fluttershy gasp in shock, her Stare fade away from seeing...that her tactic failed, how?

"RARRRUUURRRGHH," Boris let out a wail that was a strong shock-wave that sent all of Fluttershy's animals scattering across the air, some landed on the grassy fields or the nearby lakes or something soft from the festival.

Fluttershy was also knocked backwards from that roaring wail that made her land across the ground, eyes shut. It was at this moment, Boris shadow over the fallen Fluttershy, his horn glow before it release the same sphere that swoop down that contact her. The yellow Pegasus pony yelp from seeing what was happening, but it was too late, as the glow faded, her wings were gone.

"But how, my Stare..." Fluttershy spoke while still in shock, how did Boris even...

"Ha-ha-ha-haaa; That trick may tame the most ferocious of beasts, maybe even the Demon Pony, but it won't work on me because..." Boris taunts the little wingless Pegasus before speaking this part out. "You can't tame A DEVIL!" That deep menacing tone with a mix voice was sounding more devilish than an actual pony.

"Huugh," Fluttershy gasp in returning to her frighten nature, Boris was more than what he's changed into...he was becoming a real devil.

"For one of such kindness, you prefer the ground life. For one that loves nature become it..." Boris remark off darkly as he raised both front hooves to plow the frighten Fluttershy into the ground when...

"Hold it!" Suddenly, Boris's horn got tied by more of the specially made ropes as the enemy saw the other remaining Mane 6 except for Twilight, even Derpy & Joe tugging to keep the villain at bay.

"Ugh, again; you're nothing but mere Earth pony filths! What can you do?" Boris groans in seeing another useless struggle, when will these ponies give up?

"They can give me time to approach you!" Spoke the voice of Pinkie Pie as Boris turn to his surprise as he saw the pink Earth pony on a flying machine contraption with her pelting it & her party cannon mounted in front of her.

"You can't be serious!" Boris remotely remark off in seeing that the only one stopping him was Pinkie Pie, yeah right!

"I'm most certainly serious, Mac-Super-Dupey-Earth-Pony-Hating-Jerkwatt!" Pinkie Pie snap at the big time jerk before her as she end up cranking her cannon's dial pass the first max, even critical max towards...CRITICAL OVERLOAD PARTY MAX! "It's PARTY TIME, 100 TIMES OVER!" Pinkie Pie roars out loud that, after her announcement move, she pull the trigger rope off the cannon with pressure dials cracking glasses to the 'red' zone. This pony's expression was the closest to a trigger-happy maniac loon.

"KURPOW-WOOSH," Without warning, a large blast escapes the cannon that cover Boris's entire feature in a blaze. Many were ducking, many wondered if this was it; if Pinkie Pie's craziest move worked to, at last, put Boris down for the count.

"Arrruguhh," But then suddenly, Boris came from within the blast, surprising the pink pony when the enemy opens his mouth to... "CHOMP!" This left Pinkie Pie so shocked that she stops pelting to land onto the ground as the Earth pony & her friends look to see...her Party Cannon was gone! "Gulpm..." Worst, Boris had actually manages to open his mouth enough to not only bite off the cannon but swallow it too, "BOOM!" Which made an explosion happen in Boris's gut that many saw was...doubtful, "Burp!" Then to add more insult to injury, the creep end up burping from that critical explosion that should have put the guy out.

"Now 'dat ain't natural." Applejack frown to put out that what Boris did was really freaky there.

"My...my cannon was..." Pinkie Pie spoke out in not getting over the shock of what just happened.

"My, that was certainly a surprising good taste for a Filthy Earth pony maggot!" Boris made a remarking twist with his sinister smile as he soon open his enlarged wings and flap them downwards at the ponies to blow them all away.

"Waaaughhh..." The ponies yelp from being blown in the air, without wings or their horns, and land scattered on the ground, about beaten. The CMC, Nyx, even Spike stare in horror, Boris has bested each one of them.

"If that was your best, then here's a surprise you won't wanna miss...YOUR DEMISE!" Boris remarks off wickedly as he hover over the fallen ponies. The villain plans to raise a hoof to crush each when...

"I wouldn't count on that, Boris!" Spoke a voice that cease Boris' movement with the look of...shock.

As Boris look back, he saw, to his upmost shock, Twilight Sparkle, the mad villain had forgotten that she was here too. But what was more shocking to Boris was that a certain spell finished around Twilight's horn, glowing with so much magical energy, it was like watching spiraling lightning escape before it would be unleashed.

"Let's see how tough you are now that this very strong and very hard to control magic pierces your horn clean off!" Twilight spoke with having a very cocky grin as she was using any extra magic to make her float to be in perfect forward range.

"Grrugh, DARN IT; I underestimated your friends!" Boris snap in seeing what was going on here, he was so focused on getting rid of Twilight's friends & killing the Demon Pony that he himself forgot to pay attention to the purple unicorn herself. "That spell, other than the princesses, takes over twenty unicorns to perform! Such sharp piercing magic, I CAN'T BLOCK IT," Boris shout off in complete disbelief, such a powerful spell would even bring enough harm to him to not handle it.

"Heh, just what I was hoping to hear." Twilight smirk from staring down at Boris as she carefully got into position of her spell almost yearning to be unleashed.

"Alright Mommy," Nyx cheer with a smiling expression, even the rest of the CMC & Spike were cheering for their last chance to stop the Demon Pony. Some of the weaken ponies were regaining their focus to look up, seeing Twilight about to hopefully end this.

"Alright Twilight; Show me what you got!" Boris raises his left hoof up in angrily challenging the unicorn that should be his to give him the best shot that she got.

"Then it's all yours, my anger towards you for hurting my friends, my love; this kingdom! Take it all! Unicorn Burst," Twilight state out with a lot of seriousness built up inside of her as she brought her horn from swinging it over her head forward before...

"Brizz," A burst of electric energy shot out of Twilight's horn like a beam with a drilling edge. Boris stood frozen at the attack coming right at him, & then... "BOOM," That magical attack of Twilight's hit the side of a mountain, piercing it to be a crumbled area; The princesses above that worked on purifying the Devil's Sun stare in surprise, by Twilight Sparkle's magic, truly it's no coincidence that Celestia has chosen her as her personal student.

Twilight's body hover slowly to the ground, exhausted, out of breath, that magic took almost everything out of her but she knew that it was worth it. As Twilight stare up to see from a smoke cloud, she could see parts of Boris' body, but that's when the purple unicorn had a horrified expression. The villain look really annoyed, like that attack was terrifying him, but while Twilight aimed for his horn, there was nothing but a mere scratch wound that chipped away a side corner of Boris's horn.

"No way; He...he dodged around it!" Twilight gasps out in complete shock in witnessing this.

"My, my...that was quite the attack; it chipped a portion of my horn." Boris smile to point his left hoof at his slightly damaged horn, but still in perfect condition.

"That speed...that's my speed he's using!" Rainbow Dash groans from her struggled legs. Boris used her quickness ability from her wings to get out of the attack.

"Oh man, Twilight's really out o' luck here!" Applejack sigh in not liking this, their friend is plump out of energy to cast that spell again anytime soon.

"Such feats make me see that I'm glad I left your horn intact, my dear." Boris smile when he was approaching the nervous Twilight.

"I rather live out my life as an Earth Pony than another second with you as a Unicorn, Boris!" Twilight snap with a serious face, she rather lose her horn than be paired with this jerk.

"Please, let's not go into this." Boris spoke to try to reason with Twilight, just before his eyes shifted. "As for the princesses, I'm surprised that one of you, the ruler of the sun, is ruining a sun that I presented." The purple unicorn look up to stare in surprise, Boris was talking to Princess Celestia & Luna, who were working on the Devil's Red Sun with their magic.

"This sun is filled with negative energy and emotion if it's not purity! There will be consequences for you & all of our subjects!" Celestia state that this sun's evil presence is going to affect the natural order, the Royal Sisters must stop it before...

"Save it, even powerful beings like you can't do it without enough time!" Boris remorse off in not caring about such details as he knows that not even the princesses can do anything. "And I'll handle you after a little matter here!" The villain pony exclaim in returning his focus to Twilight again, who stood ready.

"He dares speak that way to us sister; Boris has truly lost his sanity." Luna mutter in shock, Boris has truly begun to act more devil than the Royal Sisters believed.

"Now Twilight Sparkle, while you're willing to give up your horn, however..." Boris state that while he wishes to leave Twilight's horn alone, a unicorn liked her is meant to be his, not to live as an Earth pony. "There are other options for who I can take their precious horns & wings." His sinister smile & his gazing over behind himself is where Twilight follows to gasp.

Right there, staring at the two were the CMC, Nyx & Spike.

"Gulp...I'm guessing he means some of us!" Spike gulp in fearing that while he's not sure Boris can take anything from him or Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle's horn, Scootaloo's wings, even Nyx's horn & wings are a different story.

"You leave the fillies out of this!" Twilight snap at Boris for even thinking to rob anymore horns & wings from any pony. "Have you sunk so low to rob their little talents that make them who they are?" She tried to reason, has he sunk so far to take even the littest gifts given to ponies since birth.

"Such abilities are wasted on the young!" Boris remark dryly in not caring what he does or how he gets such things accomplished. "Now tell me where Ben Mare is!" He snaps over at Twilight while getting a bit angry at the stalling.

"Boris! Hugh!" Twilight tried to sternly snap at this villain, but yelp from being too close to the edge of the castle with Boris now overshadowing her.

"Where is it; Where is the Demon Pony?" Boris snap in demanding to know where the Demon Pony was, he was in fury that his prey has escaped him and will not be stalled of his answer.

"Right...here!" Spoke a low voice that brought Boris's attention to where he spotted the Demon Pony before he tackled the stallion, knocking both fighters off the edge. The ponies that saw this gasp as the ones on the rooftop look over the same edge to see both fighters landing on another part of Castle Canterlot.

Boris kicks his opponent off of himself. Ben lands nearby but got up in determination. This bully of a monster has tormented him and later hurt him because of Ben being an Earth pony and a love of Twilight. Boris has him turned into a Demon Pony, lie to everypony about what really happened, and tried to hunt the cursed pony down, willing to hurt anypony, even Twilight and Nyx, to get what he wants!

As far Ben is concerned, he has had enough of Boris!

Both brawlers hit on another like mad. Boris made some diamond appears and fire them at the Demon Pony who dodges them while going into the shadows. The villain looks around madly then fires a blast at what he believes to his enemy...but Boris ends up destroying a statue in the progress.

"Come out and fight, you coward!" Boris snaps furiously as he gallops around to look for Ben, not seeing the cursed pony in the shadow, ready for his next move. "Were you in love with her, Ben? Do you honestly think that she would have someone like you when she should have someone like me?"

Ben, outraged by the comment, appears behind Boris but the villain turns and hits his opponent right back.

"It's over, Ben Mare! TWILIGHT SPARKLE IS MINE!" Boris roars madly at the Demon Pony in determination.

"NEVER," Ben shouted as he lunged at the evil unicorn. The cursed pony pounds and hits Boris a few times. The villain hit right back but it appears that neither opponent is gaining the advantage here.

"Heh, it would appear we are in a statement." Boris slyly spoke in seeing that neither he nor Ben, the Demon Pony, are getting any win or loses in this.

"For once, we agree." Ben spoke with a serious face in how he & Boris finally agree on something.

"You can attack me, weaken my outer-form with your special magic canceling ability, but such little melee hits will only get you so far without any magic to really give me enough harm!" Boris exclaim that while the Demon Pony can't be affected by magic, if that enemy touches his opponent, then any magic they wear over themselves shall be slightly weakened.

"But you've forgotten, magic won't harm me in the slightest! And our strengths are about equal, even if both of them were things we shouldn't have." Ben state that magic won't harm him while both he & Boris have the strength to battle each other on even terms, though both cases were either cursed with or stolen.

"True, which is why I have this trick prepared...for you!" Boris exclaim with a sly smile that showed his evilly wicked side. "I still have one platinum bullet left to kill you with!" It was true, while Boris lost the other four, he had one more bullet, the last one to kill his enemy.

"One problem, no rifle gun to shoot me with," Ben remark to sternly tell Boris that such a bullet is useless without a gun to fire it.

Then as if on cue, Boris's evil appearance glow which magically made five rifle guns appear hovering over his head; these rifles were made of some gooey-energy form substance that gave them form. This action caught Ben off guard while staring angrily at Boris at this latest ploy.

"I beg to differ; five magic rifles, one platinum bullet in one of them. The others will fire off energy blasts, so you have a 20 percent chance to be lucky to get hit with anything that's not the bullet. Care to gamble on my bluff?" Boris wickedly explains that he'll give Ben a fair chance as he toys with him with riddles & guessing games. If Ben gets targeted by the rifle with the actual bullet to kill him, then it's game over.

"You're on!" Ben snaps with a frown as he stomp his right hoof in preparing to charge.

Ben quickly dodges each of Boris's rifles, trying to guess which one has the last bullet. However, they rotate to confuse Ben in which rifle was fired that didn't have the bullet while some hits got to him, but not enough to slow him down.

Nyx watch from above, looking upset. That creep is going to hurt her daddy! She growls so much that the little filly is doing something oddly: Nyx is beginning to transform.

"What? This cannot be!" Luna gasps as she saw what's happening to Nyx. Is she...transforming.

Ben wasn't watching what he's doing as one energy blast hits the pony, sending him right to the floor. The Demon Pony groans as Boris madly made the other rifles disappear, leaving one intact.

"This is the rifle with the bullet...and sadly for you, you aren't going to have time to dodge. Farewell!" Boris exclaims madly as he prepares to end the Demon Pony's life once and for all. Then Twilight will finally be his!

As Boris prepared to kill his old foe, no pony remain aware of the cloaked figure watching from high above, just hovering there with no wings to support him.

"Yes...do it, Boris." He hisses evilly, watching the scene with pleasure and relish. "Make Twilight suffer..."

Suddenly a blast of magic knocks Boris's gun away then hits him to the ground. The evil unicorn got up and gasps upon seeing a familiar sight: it's Nyx all right but she is back in her adult form that the filly used when the formerly evil cult had changed her into Nightmare Moon.

Nexus, watching from before, gasps in surprise, "Nightmare Moon...?"

"Leave...daddy alone!" Nyx snarls to the frightened Boris in rage.

"No, it can't be! How could you have transformed into this monstrous form? Princess Luna has taken all your powers that was hers away!" Boris protests in horror and disbelief.

"You are a foolish stallion to think that I would be gone for good! One lesson you have forgotten: NEVER HARM MY FAMILY!"

Nyx..." The Demon Pony said to Nyx in concern. That's his adopted daughter in the form that Twilight has told him about, but will she be able to control it?

"It's still me, daddy, I will help protect you from this monster." Nyx assures the Demon Pony in a gentle tone of voice that not even Nightmare Moon herself would've been known for.

Nyx slashes Boris with a wave of magic as the Demon Pony pounces at him while the fight continues. On the rooftop Twilight's group look concerned as Spike spoke up, "Aw man. Your kid is Nightmare Moon again. Even if she defeats that creep, what will guarantee that she won't go crazy this time?"

"No, if I know Nyx, she wouldn't let the corruption take her. I hope." Twilight said in concern.

Soon Nyx uses her mane to grab Boris, making him gasps in confusion as he is glowing in a huge fog. The Demon Pony notices that something is happening to his bully/enemy. Soon the adult alicorn lets go of Boris, he is now shrink down to size.

"What have you done?" Boris asks Nyx in horror.

"What Luna had done to me: I took back what isn't yours...and shrank you down to size!" Nyx exclaims sternly to Boris.

Boris got back up but the Demon Pony head butts the villain while Nyx blasts him with a bolt of lightning, sending the evil unicorn to the edge of the roof. The cursed beast grabs Boris and held him over the edge. All the Demon Pony has to do is let him go and the red stallion is a goner (unless he uses his newly stolen magic to save himself in time but Boris is too freaked out to consider that right now).

"No, let me go, let me go, please! Have mercy!" Boris pleads to the Demon Pony; a hint of fear is heard in his tone of voice.

"Why? Did you shown mercy when you pursue my mother without taking a hint? Have you shown mercy when you tried to bullied daddy and changed him into what he is today? Did you show any mercy when you tried to kill, me, my mother and my father, as well as anypony who gets in your way?" Nyx screams in fury at the terrorized Boris. She decides that he must pay the price for what the evil unicorn has tried to do to everypony in his way!

"Please, I'll do anything; ANYTHING!"

The Demon Pony glares furiously at Boris...but then his expression change to that of a look of compassion. Have he were his out of control self, the cursed pony would've just drop him and be done with it.

But no, the Demon Pony is not that monster anymore. He brought Boris onto the roof, bringing him close face-to-face while saying sternly, "Now you listen. There is a reason that Twilight loves me. I care for her. And I care for her daughter. And I love her for who she is on the inside unlike you! I may be a Demon Pony, but YOU THE ARE THE REAL MONSTER! But I am not going to kill you so I will say this...get out."

The Demon Pony shoves his enemy to the rooftop ground as Nyx sighs while saying, "You should've just finished him off."

"That is something that I would've done if I have lost control of myself...but I am not that anymore. That's something that you would've done...but you are not that monster anymore either. Neither of us are monsters..."

Nyx looks down, knowing that the Demon Pony is right. She isn't the evil Nightmare Moon anymore. Yes, the filly has transformed to save the one that she has called 'daddy' but deep down, Nyx is never evil and will never will be, even if she herself was forced into the role by the cult.

The two turn and is about to leave but Boris got back up and is preparing to attack once more. However Nyx saw what he's doing.

Nightmare Moon flew in the air afterwards, used her magic to make it rain down lightning bolts near Boris's ground. The destruction weakened the support that made the ground crumble, with the villain along with it.

"Ahhhh," Boris scream out from his fall, looked to be out of sight, & hopefully, out of everyone's way at last which seem to be when his so-called magical instruments stop their playing at their caster's sudden exit scene.

The royal princesses see this, it look to be the end of the battle.

"Sister, it is over. The Demon Pony & Nightmare Moon had won." Luna said with a sigh of relief.

"Yes, but let's focus on the Devil's Red Sun here, Luna. I can feel that it's weakening, that means we can finish the purification in time." Celestia said with a nod. It looks like with Boris's defeat, the Devil's Red Sun can finally be done with.

"Ben; Nyx," A familiar voice is heard. The two looks up to see Twilight and the others on the balcony, looking at them in relief.

"Twilight," The Demon Pony spoke out gently. He and Nyx begin to climb up the side of the roof to make their way back to the balcony.

"NO! Why can't he just die," The figure sneer in anger, a dark green aura glowing around him. "Fine, you want something done right, do it your-"

It was then in his anger that he saw the purple and green dragon near the fillywith the red bow.

"What-" the figure said in confusion, his aura slowly fading. Could it be? It is- "No,i t must be my head playing tricks with me."

With that dismissal, the figure flew off into the distance, Boris's punishment for his failure AGAIN in his mind.

Once the two has gotten to the balcony, Nyx was able to fly back on herself while Twilight held out her hoof to take the Demon Pony's to pull him up. The former Earth Pony smiles gently with tears in his eyes as he said, "Twilight, you are all right..."

Twilight and the Demon Pony look into each other's eyes passionately with the purple unicorn holding the beast's hoof right to her face. It looks like nothing can ruin this moment now...

Everything looks like it was going to be alright, the ponies won, Ben Mare was safe, it looked like nothing could... "BANG," Suddenly, the scene froze with Ben Mare's eyes widen in shock from...a gun shot. Then to the shock of many ponies around, there was a bullet wound on the Demon Pony's body that made them gasp in shocking terror & horror!

"Whahahaha-HAHAHAHA," Then a maniacal laughter enters the scene as many ponies turned behind themselves. They saw one last energy form rifle that was used that shot Ben with the owner being Boris! "Bwahahahaha-AT LAST!" The villains flew up in the air, his magical instruments playing a very dramatically grim mood while lightning & thunder roared over his laughter. "The Demon Pony...IS...FINISHED!" Boris roars out loud over his sickly twisted laughter that he at long last killed his prey.

This action also caused the princesses to turn in shock, staring in horror that they failed to act in noticing Boris' presence to witness...Ben Mare being shot.

"No!" The formerly Pegasus ponies gasps in shock and horror.

"You monster; Let me at him!" Scootaloo scowls as she tries to charge at Boris but her friends held her back to keep the young filly from doing something risky.

"You shot him in the back! You monster," Pinkie exclaims in shock.

"Ben...no...stay with me." Twilight pleads to Ben frantically. Her love is getting close to death by that bullet wound. It doesn't look good.

"Grughm...Nightmare Moon...throw me!" Ben struggled with his words as he asked the daughter of Twilight to use her magic, to throw him.

"What...but..." Nightmare Moon yelp in surprise, torn by such emotions at Boris, yet on Ben's near dying wish to be through at the enemy.

"DO IT!" Ben roars out between the pain with his serious eyes struggling to keep himself moving.

Nightmare Moon looks away, her anger boiling but respond silently with her glowing horn. Then before any pony could stop her, she engulfs the Demon Pony...& thrown him at Boris!

"Hugh! WHAT?" Boris ceases his victory moment in seeing...Ben coming at him.

"RARRRUGHH," Ben roars out as he spins backwards from up Boris's face. "Kickvhmm..." He delivers a double kick that launched both ponies off.

"Urragh," Boris yelps in pain over the stormy weather flashing in his pain while his horn was...halfway broken.

The others saw Ben land over a flag that caught him but he hit the ground hard with no moment.

The one that took this the hardest was Nightmare Moon, her horn glowing with the same magic that Twilight used, "YOU...MURDERER!" Nightmare Moon roars out with the expression of great anger, she aims her horn to fire the same move Twilight did, "Brizz!" But this one was quicker from the raging anger & Boris had no time to counter it like last time.

"Crack," Then, the spell hit, it pierced that broke Boris's horn in half, but the spell did not vanish before impacting on...the Devil's Sun. "BREAK!" The magical spell had broken the red devil's sun into pieces that scattered to the skies.

"The Devil's Red Sun," Luna yelp in shock, the thing that the Royal Sisters were working on was destroyed before they were done.

"No! Nightmare Moon destroyed it too soon, which means..." Celestia yelp in fear, the spell that the sisters had to purify that which held other ponies storage horns & wings was...

"Graarrruughhh," Boris cried out in the most beastly roars of pain, his horn was gone, cleaned right off. But when the villain notices that the devil's sun was no longer up, he began to worry, "No! NO! If the sun that I made should be destroyed..." Boris knew of the reason & this sight was not good.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake like a sudden quake as below the inner part of the castle, something was happening. There were the Devil's Red Sun hover with it's rays rain down upon the caster, something was being created. It grew & grew until it was a large swirling rotation of a red vortex?

"Whoa! What 'de hay?" Applejack asks in surprise and alarm.

"Okay, that is so not cool!" Rainbow exclaims frantically.

"Eeep; what's going on?" Fluttershy ask in a panic.

The one who seemed most terrified of the vortex was Boris as even with his wings flapping him, the vortex was mostly focusing on him. He fought, but with his horn leaking magical energy from being destroyed, it was useless.

"No! When the Devil's Red Sun is no more, the caster bathed in its power...shall be swallowed into...THE VOID!" Boris shouts out as he fought to not be shucked in. The villain managed to smack his two hooves on the only solid part of the castle not broken yet.

Many of the Mane 6 & other ponies like Derpy & Joe were not only keeping their ground, but holding the CMC fillies & Spike down since they were the lightest. Ben Mare never moved from his spot, but suddenly, Nightmare Moon move towards the devil of a pony, Boris!

"Nightmare Moon," Boris responds in seeing the black pony, but yelp of his situation. "No, Nyx! Aid me, please!" He plead for service aid, Boris didn't care if it was from the filly that he was going to kill, the red unicorn just needed help to get away from the pulling force of the vortex.

Nightmare Moon stare at the stallion pony, no, not a pony anymore, nothing anymore from being reduced to this, including begging for help when he's done so much evil.

"You were asking for this Boris, nothing can save you from a fate you bestowed to yourself." Nightmare Moon explains to Boris that this is a fate that cannot save him from what he's done.

"No...nonononooo!" Boris yelps with worry as he tried to get more reason to this accursed pony. "Creak!" But the ground around the two was breaking as Boris was leaning further into the vortex.

"Goodbye." Nightmare Moon spoke in turning to leave as the last thing she heard was the screams.

"Noooowoouughhh," Boris yell out from falling into the red vortex, he fought with useless waving hooves before he was halfway in the devil making portal which soon closed up afterwards, letting off a 'boom' effect that it was now sealed. Whatever happens to Boris now, no one can be sure of it except that he's...gone. The proof was told from the enchanted instruments that Boris cast fading away; that was proof enough for real this time.

Soon everypony on the castle roof stood up after the whole situation had been particularly resolved. The Mane 6, CMC, Spike & other ponies are alright, Boris was defeated; things were almost alright.

"What 'de hay was 'dat thing?" Applejack asks puzzled in where that red vortex came from anyhow.

"The Void," Spoke the voice of Celestia when she & her sister appear to those on the roof.

"Princess Celestia & Luna," Donut Joe yelp before be bow to present himself.

"What you mean by the, um, void thing?" Derpy ask a bit puzzled by what the princess meant here.

"When the Devil's Red Sun is destroyed without being purified, the caster shall be sucked into a dimension where some are never seen again." Luna explains the awful truth that involved the costly effort should the Forbidden Spell be destroyed.

"Wow, that doesn't sound like a happy place to go." Pinkie Pie replied completely shocked to hear something like this could happen.

"Still, I kinda feel bad that Boris was given something that harsh." Fluttershy spoke in giving a little concern thought that such a villain like Boris didn't deserve such a punishment.

"Ah, I say, we let it be, after everything he did, he's gonna wish not to come back to face charges!" Rainbow Dash remarked off in not being all caring about what happens to Boris. "But can you help a pony out now, princesses? We kinda noticed something...missing." The girl asks with hope from her princess as she & her follow Pegasus & unicorns were missing their important part of themselves.

"Oh yes, now that Boris is dealt with, it'll be nice to get our horns & wings back." Rarity spoke with relief; this means that the Pegasus ponies and unicorns can get back what they lost; that's a relief, however...

"I'm sorry, but...that's where the problem lies." Celestia spoke with a sadden face that made many faces stare with confusion. "When the Devil's Red Sun is changed from negative magical energy to positive magical energy, it makes it possible to retrieve what was taken." The princess explains a curse that must be taken for the retrieval of any stolen wings & horns.

"But should the process be stopped or destroyed, then what was taken remains...lost." Luna spoke with a sorrow expression on her face about the failure part.

"Lost," Rarity shout with a shocked face but tried to contempt the issue with a little smile. "You...do mean temporally, right? Surely the right spell will..." As the girl tried to make it sound nicer, everyone was getting that uncomfortable feeling.

"No, I'm afraid an event happened long ago." Celestia shook her head that such things are lost, meaning for good even. "Ponies lost their wings & horns during a similar Devil's Red Sun, when it was destroyed, they lived their lives as normal Earth Ponies." Hearing this shocked many, that from the destruction of the Devil's Sun, no pony could regain what they lost ever again.

"However, as luck had it, many newborns from the original Pegasus & Unicorns were given what their parents once had. So it took time before those of the shortage of unicorns & Pegasus were rightly balanced for the world." Luna explain that over the slow course of time, the balance was restored and what happened in the past was something left only in books to warn the next generation, at least, it was supposed to keep such a thing from happening again.

"Then...we're stuck like this...forever?" Rainbow Dash asks heartbroken, seeing that she'll never fly again.

"We'll never go back to Cloudsdale?" Fluttershy spoke in sorrow in knowing that neither Pegasus can set hoof on their home again.

"I might never make another stylist dress as quickly as before?" Rarity spoke in ghastly horror to know her speedy work will be cut down.

Even Derpy & Joe were getting depressed; it was affecting everyone that lost their wings & horns.

"But, but, come on guys. It's not that bad, right?" Pinkie Pie spoke to try to cheer her friends up. "Joe can make donuts, Rarity can make dresses, Fluttershy's still good with animals, Rainbow Dash is still cool athlete, and-and..." She tried to think of anything else, but...from the sad faces, her happiness was slowly drifting. "And you still miss them?" From there, Pinkie sat on the ground, her bright coat gone dull, even her puffy mane & tail deflated like a balloon which shows...her sadness taking hold.

"Now hold on, it ain't all bad, some ponies might have not had their abilities stolen, like 'de fillies." Applejack tried to look to the bright side, that the little foals are lucky that their abilities weren't taken.

"But...I don't wanna be a unicorn if...Rarity isn't one." Sweetie Belle came up to her sister, sad to be the only unicorn besides Twilight now.

"And I don't care about Rainbow Dash not helping me with my flying; I can still be as awesome as her, even grounded." Scootaloo spoke from coming to Rainbow Dash, trying to be tough in saying that she don't need to be a Pegasus if she can still be as cool as her idol.

"Sweetie Belle, that's kind of you, but you shouldn't give up being a unicorn just 'cause I'm not." Rarity spoke softly in feeling touched by her sister's words, but gave a little push that she should be happy who she is.

"And Scoots, don't give up the dream, you can live it for both of us." Rainbow tried to smile, even gave Scoots a noggen to perk up that courageous personality of hers.

"Um, Rarity, I still think even without your horn, you're still pretty." Spike came up, tapped his claws together to help Rarity not feel so down.

"Why thank you Spike, it's nice to know a little of that." Rarity nod in approval of the baby dragon's efforts to help.

"Hey Donut Joe, Derpy, Fluttershy, you guys are still good with your talents, isn't that why you got your Cutie Marks?" Apple Bloom spoke to these ponies to help them recall things that made them special.

"Gee, that is sorta true." Derpy spoke in looking with her crossed-eyes about the idea.

"I...do still love the animals." Fluttershy spoke from nuzzling a butterfly that landed on her left hoof.

"Yeah, hugh, but just won't feel that natural to get use to." Joe spoke in knowing this was all true, but things can't just be like they used to be over a little time.

"Gee, looks like everypony is taking 'dis hard." Apple Bloom spoke in feeling kinda down that everyone they helped cheer up just got upset again.

"I could think of one, two, even three, that share a heavier weight then all of us." Celestia spoke with a heavy sigh in whose she was referring to here.

Everyone's attention was turn towards where Twilight & the still Nightmare Moon form of Nyx as both of them kneeled to the fallen Demon Pony wrapped in a large flag that Ben Mare was...dying.

"Daddy..." Nyx said with tears in her eyes.

Ben opens his eyes, looking at Twilight and smile weakly. He said, "Twilight...you're okay...is it over?"

"It's over, it's all over, Boris is..." Twilight pauses then hugs Ben while sobbing. "Oh, Ben, I'm sorry! I should've stopped him! I wasn't strong enough! If only..."

"Perhaps it's better this way..."

"No, no...don't talk like that! You will be all right! We are together again! It will be all right."

"At least I get to see you...be with you one more time..." Ben said weakly while putting one hoof on the tear that is coming down Twilight's face. The purple unicorn held her love's furry hoof, not wanting him to go. "Twilight...I..."

Twilight gasps as the Demon Pony's furry hoof fell off her face before going limp. He lay his head down and closes his eyes as if for the last time.

"No...no, Ben, don't go!" Twilight exclaims in sadness. Her eyes got tears in them as she buries her face in Ben's chest, sobbing this, "I love you..."

Twilight's friends look at each other, Pinkie sobs as she and Rainbow hug each other as the sisters of Applejack and Rarity hug their respective sister. Celestia looks down, tears came from her eyes.

It looks like Ben Mare is now dead...

Author's note  
Oh no! Ben is gone...or is he? Check out my next chapter coming soon!

This chapter has references to the _Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_, the Kingdom Hearts series, the Dragon Ball Z fight against Raditiz, _Hercules__,_ _Beast Wars_ when Megatron wanted to know where Tigertron was, the first Dragon Ball Z film, and of course _Beauty and the Beast_. I also used stuff from my fanmake of the last one.


	14. Chapter 13: Ben Mare Restored

Author's note  
Deleth: Thanks.

Billy Arratoon: Good fights...though for the Ben Mare, Big Macintosh and Shining Armor VS Lorcan, I am taking it in a new direction: they will distract Lorcan while some of their friends free the captive Mane Six and fillies while getting back the Elements. Then Ben will use Nyx to terrorize Lorcan so that the group will escape. The dragon will give chase and corners them but it's a trap so that Spike will step in. As far as I'm concerned, that fight will be a draw.

cornholio4: Boris isn't done yet and there will be more to him soon. Also, Boxco and Dum-Dum will return to their boss soon enough.

So here it is, the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 13: Ben Mare Restored

The ponies on the roof are silent as Twilight continues sobbing over Ben. The unicorn has just reunited with her true love...only for him to get killed by the same villain who wanted him dead. It looks the lovers will be never together for all of time...

But then something surprisingly happens: Twilight's necklace gloves and sent little lights into the air. Something begins pouring from the sky as if by magic, much to Fluttershy's attention.

"Rain..." Fluttershy gasped at seeing something shocking happening while no one but her saw.

"Rain; It's already depressing enough here." Rainbow complains that her friend was saying such a thing.

"Raining magical lights," Fluttershy muttered out to point which got everypony to open their eyes to bear witness to something...shocking.

Suddenly, Twilight continues to moan for her loss but then something happens. The rain falling was suddenly becoming powerful beams of light that sparkle into the floor. Twilight stops crying and looks confused as to what's happening. Just then, the Demon Pony's body begins to get covered by fog before he rose up into the air as if by magic! Something's happening...

"Hugh...wha," Then suddenly, to more surprises, the form of Nightmare Moon was covered by the same fog.

Twilight was backing away, looking surprised by this as much as her friends & the princesses by this.

"Sister, this magic..." Luna spoke astounded, this unusual magic, it felt... familiar.

"Yes, yes it is!" Celestia spoke with some hope in her eyes, both sisters know of this magic.

Everyone, Twilight the most, watch in amazement, their grieving ceased to watch in surprise and anticipation. Could this be...?

As the Demon Pony and Nightmare Moon float in mid-air, the Canterlot flag wraps around the furry pony as both him & Nyx begins to glow. The armor that was worn by Nightmare Moon disappears by magic as the large mare makes a little cry before she begins to shrink downward to the size of...her old filly self.

"Looky, Nyx is going back to being herself!" Apple Bloom points her hoof at her friend being return to them as a normal filly.

"Is this for real?" Sweetie Belle asks stumped, not sure if this was real or not.

"Just what's going on here?" Scootaloo ask completely shocked, how was this happening?

But that didn't end with just the reversal of Nightmare Moon, no, it was also affecting one more pony here. The Demon Pony's claws and paws turned into that of pony hooves, both upper and lower. His fur, eyes and teeth begins to change as he and Nyx begins to glow in a flash of light.

The brightness nearly blinded the ponies, but soon saw what happened next, the two in the strange spell were lowered gently to the ground.

"Nyx," Twilight exclaims in surprise as she goes up to her adopted daughter, nuzzling her. "Oh, honey, you're all right."

"Yeah, I guess I am, mommy. But what happened?" Nyx ask her mother in a puzzled way. The little filly isn't supposed to be Nightmare Moon again so what just happened?

"What I'm wondering is what happened to Ben." Spike said puzzled.

Soon enough, everyone was focusing at the Demon Pony's spot, but something was different about him...he was...not the same being from before. Twilight was the first to approach the new pony figure, she tried to reach out to him in precaution, but backed away when the strange pony stood up and looked to his own hooves in...amazement & happiness. It was then, the pony turned around to face Twilight & her group that were surprised to him. It's a brown coated stallion with a spiky like brown mane, green eyes, a long tail and a red collar. The flag is covering his flank right now. Strangely, the pony looks familiar to Twilight, but how? Unless...

"Twilight...it's me." The pony said to Twilight gently while taking her by the upper hooves.

In thinking about it, most of the ponies have felt this pony is getting more familiar but from where? Twilight was skeptical, wondering if she should believe if this pony was or not...him. But then the mare looks into his eyes...and compares them to that of the Demon Pony's, only color...as well as the red collar and gentle look...were similar!

"It..It's you!" Twilight exclaims happily in recognizing the very colt she knew.

"Wait! That's the Demon Pony!" Rainbow Dash held up a bit lost, that's the Demon Pony's true form?

"As in Ben Mare!, Fluttershy ask in wondering if this was Ben Mare's real appearance.

"Well, not anymore on the former. Just...Ben Mare," The former Demon Pony, now known by his real name in his true appearance, said to everyone while he look to Twilight with a smile.

Then without warning, Pinkie Pie's color and mane & tail return to normal with her perky personality returned too! "Yes! Yes! Everypony is happy! Twilight has her special somepony! Wooh-hoo," Better be annoying, but nobody felt like stopping Pinkie Pie when she was right, this was a happy moment.

The group smile and watch as Ben and Twilight smile while hugging one another. The stallion caressed his love's mane...then the two lean forward and kiss each other deeply.

"Aww," Many of the young mares responded in finding this romantic scene touchy.

Then as if by magic, the necklace around Twilight glowed again which caused fireworks from the two ponies kissing, they all went off all over the place. The fireworks reach to the very skies as the darken clouds that shrouded Ponyville were changing to clear white. As the shimmer of the lights brought rays of sunshine, they were also raining upon the rest of the ponies.

Just then, the structures of the damaged areas were miraculously being repaired by the magic as if nothing had ever caused the commotion. Even more so, many ponies were taking noticed from the bright lights on them suddenly made...many of their wings & horns reappear! The citizens cheer for this, the disaster that they believed to have happened was all over.

"I don't believe this!" Spell Nexus gasp in witnessing this featl all the lost & stolen horns & wings were suddenly being returned after the destruction of the Devil's Red Sun.

"Believe it Spell Nexus; it's happening!" Shining Armor exclaimed with a smile as he & Cadance held each other with happiness.

"A miracle has happened! Twilight & everyone has done it!" Cadance exclaim her happiness, knowing Twilight & her group had something to do with this.

"Eeeyep," Big Macintosh nod with a smile in happily agreeing on that one.

Everyone on the rooftop was also receiving the blessing moment from these rains of light. The Pegasus of Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Derpy have gotten their wings back, & the unicorns of Donut Joe & Rarity got their horns again. It was a true miracle that has happened; their lost wings & horns were back on the ones born with them.

"Yeah; I got my wings again!" Rainbow cheers in seeing that her wings are back.

"Me too; I can fly like a bird!" Fluttershy chirp happily as both Pegasus flew into the air.

"Me three, I'm soaring like an eagle!" Derpy flew up above the other two, except when she dive down... "Wh-whoops," Which when she was going to make a loop-de-loop, clashed against the others.

"Gulph," Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash yelp by Derpy's accidental habits.

"Heh, more like a crashing one, but hey, I've lived through that!" Rainbow Dash exclaim with a smile, before all three Pegasus...were just laughing it off, not bothered from this happy moment.

"Oh, magic! Let us never part!" Rarity spoke glamorous as she makes a few things around her float like crazy.

"Oh Rarity," Sweetie Belle rolls her eyes with a smile, glad to see her sister back to her old self.

"Oh man, I feel like celebrate, I feel like making some freshly good donuts!" Donut Joe exclaimed with being so happy that he'll wanna make some donuts for everyone.

"But what 'de hay was 'dat necklace o' Twilight's anyhow? It freed us from our tied state to doing this miracle?" Applejack asks something from the princesses concerning her about the necklace Twilight worn around her neck, like what kinda tricks can it do.

"That necklace was lost for a millennium, it's known as the Love of Eternal." Luna explains to Applejack & many others about that special necklace.

"Its powers are almost like the Elements of Harmony, but with different requires." Celestia stated with a smile about such a very rare item indeed. "It takes in the most affection of one's love to turn it into a miracle. You could almost call it the Element of Hope." The princess gave an example in how some ponies could see the necklace for what it can do.

"Oh, an element like that must surely be a wonderful gift to Mommy from Daddy!" Nyx state that somehow, Ben Mare found a very rare item and it's thanks to that item that this miracle happened.

"Oh and speaking of which...Ben Mare, it's been a long time since I've last saw you like this. I...I really miss you."

Twilight looks puzzled, wondering what her teacher was talking about: she misses Ben; the stallion's eyes came to tears...of happiness! Suddenly Ben rushes over to the alicorn and nuzzles her while exclaiming this surprising thing, "Mother! Oh, I missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too...my son." Celestia said, nuzzling Ben right back with tears of happiness coming from her own eyes.

"Mother," The Mane Six, even Twilight, gasp in surprise and shock upon hearing this.

"Son," The CMC and Nyx ask in amazement. Is everypony really hearing this?

"Tia, are you saying what I'm hearing right?" Luna asks Celestia in shock and amazement. "Did you call Ben...'son'?"

"Ben Mare...is my adopted son." Celestia explains to the other ponies, making them gasp some more. "It was years ago when it happened..."

* * *

_It was raining one night in Canterlot as per scheduled by the weather crew of Pegasus ponies. The princess herself was trotting near the front doors of the castle, ready to go to bed for the night...when Celestia heard knocking coming on the doors themselves._

_Curiously, Celestia opens the doors but saw no pony there...but then she heard crying and looks down. The princess gasps as she saw a little male foal in a basket, crying while sleeping._

Celestia was narrating this, _"I found Ben when he was a little foal; he was abandoned on the front doors of the palace that night."_

* * *

_Celestia brought the foal in as she and one of her servants discuss what to do. The foal sleeps in his basket, no longer disturbed by the rain._

_"One of my advisers and I discuss what to do with the foal."_ Celestia's voice narrates. _"He suggests that we leave Ben to the orphanage for him to live at..."_

_Celestia came over to the basket, inspecting him, but then the little Ben hugs the alicorn by the nose like a teddy bear. The ruler of Celestia gave out a warm smile._

_"But...I couldn't bring myself to do it, Ben deserves better. So I made my decision to take him in as my son like I've always wanted since...well, that's another story." _Celestia's voice admits with a sigh.

_Celestia uses her magic to bring Ben into her upper legs, hugging her new son gently._

* * *

_We see Celestia feeding her son who happily made a mess while throwing some food at his mother. Despite this, the alicorn smiles as if not worrying about this at all._

_"I took care of him because I do my wish for my servants to do so all the time. I was able to make sure to do it whenever I am not doing my royal duties." _Celestia's voice narrates.

_In another part of the flashback, we see the princess and Ben, a few years older, playing in the garden and with Philomena, the colt giggles happily while doing so._

_"Ben was shy and was worried around strangers...so I made my servants of the castles, even the guards, sworn to secrecy to never tell anyone because I don't want Ben to get a lot of attention if he doesn't want any." _Celestia's voice continues.

_One night, after telling Ben a bedtime story, Celestia grins as she kisses her son goodnight._

_"We enjoyed those times together, but I feel like there comes a time when my son needs to be around other foals...so I have him be in a normal pony school in hopes that he makes a lot of new friends." _Celestia's voice said gently, you can imagine her smiling right about now.

_"So the school staff knew...and they never told anypony to avoid attention for Ben?" _Twilight's voice asks Celestia's in wonder.

_"Correct. Only Ben should decide when to tell other ponies. I care for my son like a mother always should..."_

_In another part of the flashback, Celestia looks stunned as a guard told her about what happened to Ben Mare on that day._

_"I was...devastated on that day when my baby foal has disappeared...taken away by a Demon Pony that night after Twilight became my personal student."_ Celestia's voice is heard speaking in sadness. _"It was worst as when I have to banish Luna to the moon. Nightmares of that day haunted me and I was secretly brought to tears ever since that day..."_

_Celestia sat on the bed in her room, glancing at the moon where her sister Luna's shadowed silhouette is at. The princess, remembering her son, sobs herself to sleep...she has lost both the ponies that Celestia has cared about..._

* * *

"So that's what the guard was talking about...when you speak in sadness outside Ben's room." Nyx said, understanding now. "You were mourning over daddy's disappearance, right?"

Celestia nods in sadness while saying, "Yes...I was. Even when Luna was restored and returned to me...my son is still missing." The alicorn smiles while nuzzling Ben. "But Ben, you are back, my son!"

"Yeah, mother." Ben said while turning to Twilight in a bit of regret. "Sorry about not telling you, Twi...I just..."

"It doesn't matter if you're a son of a ruler or not. I love you no matter what." Twilight giggles while hugging her love once more.

"Uh, if Ben's Celestia's adopted son, wouldn't it be awkward since the princess is Twilight's aunt through Cadance?" Fluttershy ask her friends in concern.

"Oh relax. Pony relationships are different than the humans that Megan and her family come from!" Pinkie insists to Fluttershy with a giggle. "Besides, Ben is adopted, not her real son so it doesn't matter!"

"I guess you're right."

* * *

The ponies cheer on as the Mane Six, Celestia and their group came out of the castle, obviously cheering for the disaster being over. Shining and Cadance came forward for a better look.

"There's my sister and her friends along with the princesses, Nyxie and..." Shining said then looks surprised upon seeing a familiar stallion. "Wait, that stallion, is..."

"It's Ben!" Cadance exclaims eagerly as she and Shining rushes over to the group, "Ben, cousin! You're alive!"

"Hey, cousin Cadance," Ben said as he and Cadance nudges each other. Shining look stunned yet looks excited. Ben Mare is back and is alive! "Good to see you again..."

"I can't believe. You're back, Ben! My own cousin is back!'

"Cousin," Shining ask in surprise and confusion, wondering if he heard Cadance right. Is she talking about Ben Mare...

**"CITIZENS OF CANTERLOT, OUR SISTER HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" **Luna booms to the ponies in her Royal Canterlot Voice.

As everypony quiets down, Celestia grins as she said, "The disaster is over...and a miracle has happened! But what's more incredible is that my adopted son Ben Mare has returned!" The ponies gasp in surprise and/or disbelief. Ben Mare...is her adopted son?

"Adopted son?" Shining ask in amazement before turning to Cadance. "Cadance, honey, did you know about that?"

"Yes, I did. I was my cousin's foalsitter besides that to Twilight. Don't be mad at me. My Auntie Tia made me sworn to secrecy, that's why I never told anypony, even you, before." Cadance said to her husband sheepishly. Shining grins as he hugs his wife.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just glad to see him okay. But where was Ben?"

"He was the Demon Pony all along!" Sweetie explains to Shining, much to his surprise. Ben was the Demon Pony that was rampaging throughout Canterlot?

Ben looks down, feeling sad as he remembers what happened the other night. The stallion said to Shining, the same brother of Twilight whom he almost killed, "Sorry about...almost killing you that night. I couldn't control myself..."

"Hey, it's okay, Ben. I'm just glad to see that you're all right," Shining chuckles as he grabs Ben, giving him a noogle on the head. "You're an okay pony, Ben Mare!"

"I'm glad to see you home too, Ben." Celestia said to Ben with a smile but looks puzzled. "But how is it that you became that Demon Pony in the first place?"

"Why don't you ask these two stooges?" Spike snaps as he and Rainbow dragged the chain of the chandelier over Boxco and Dum-Dum are in to the group. "They and their boss were behind the disappearance all these years!"

"It's true! Ben Mare was the result of a mean prank by Boris and his two goons, then that creep lied to everypony to cover up the crime!" Twilight exclaims sternly, pointing out the true culprits behind Boris's disappearance.

"What? Come on, this mare is crazy!" Boxco protests in alarm of innocence to the accusation. "Anyway, you don't have any proof!"

"And since Boris is gone, you can't have anything!" Dum-Dum remarks stubbornly.

"Dang it, and I left my camera behind before all of this happened." Rainbow groans a bit, remembering how she left her camera at the Sparkles's house. They don't have any proof of Boris's crime!

That is until Twilight remembers something, smirking as she asks, "Rainbow? May I use your computer for a moment?"

"Not sure why you wanna checked your e-mail right now, but fine."

Rainbow flew away and came back with her own computer, handing it to Twilight. The purple unicorn smirks as she turn the thing on...and removes her flower camera. The other ponies had forgotten that Twilight was wearing the thing the whole time...and it was still rolling.

Twilight links the camera to the laptop and turns on the media part while saying, "Everypony, I believe you will find this...entertaining."

With that, Twilight fast forward the video shown on the laptop until it stops on one part: Boris's confession. In it, the villain reveals to the Mane Six, unaware of the flower camera, of how he was behind Ben's transformation into the Demon Pony via a prank gone wrong, how his goons were involved and how he covers the whole thing up.

The other ponies gasp as some of them, even a furious Celestia, gave glares to the nervous minions of Boris. Twilight smirks while saying, "Let's play a part one more time, shall we?"

Twilight goes back to a certain part of the video, showing Boris yelling furiously to the Mane Six and their friends, "I wanted you all to myself! And I am not going to let some Earth pony filth whose is now a monster takes that away from me now! And when I found out that he's back, I decided to end his life to make sure that no pony will ever find out!"

"Now hang on, that isn't a real video!" Boxco protests to the ones who know the truth in alarm.

"Yeah and there's no way that you would get us to..." Dum-Dum was cut off as Nyx came up to him and Boxco and gave them both the Stare. The two minions scream in terror over this. Dum-Dum in a panic exclaims, "Okay, okay! It's true, all of it! Boris was behind Ben's disappearance! He turned him into that Demon Pony thing!"

"And we helped! Please, make her stop, make her stop!"

"Fluttershy, did you teach Nyx the Stare?" Rarity asks Fluttershy in shock and disbelief. The white unicorn is surprised that Nyx learned something that only her friend could do.

"No...Nyx must've picked it up from me!" Fluttershy exclaims in surprise.

"Okay, Nyx honey...you got them to confess. You can stop now." Twilight said to Nyx with a chuckle. The little filly stops her Staring, smiling in satisfaction over what she has done to those two idiots.

Luna, in shock, exclaims, "Wow! I am glad that I didn't know that move when I was Nightmare Moon! That would've been devastating for our fellow ponies!"

"Indeed." Celestia said, frowning furiously to Boxco and Dum-Dum. "So, you two and Boris were behind the disappearance of my son all these years?"

"Well, come on. We didn't know that Ben was your adopted son." Boxco said to Celestia, nervous under the princess's furious glare.

"Yeah; it was all Boris's idea!" Dum-Dum exclaims frantically. "We just went along with..."

"Enough! You two, as punishment for being responsible along with Boris for what happened in Canterlot, you are part of the cleanup crew!" Celestia snaps sternly as she gave some cleaning stuff to Boxco and Dum-Dum. "Once you get out of that chandelier that is. And once the festival is done, you two, along with Boris if he somehow escaped the Void, are exiled from Canterlot for the rest of your lives!"

The two minions groans as the guards moved them away to help Boxco and Dum-Dum out of that chandelier before getting to their punishment.

"Come on, ponies! This is supposed to be a party! So let's party!" Pinkie exclaims happily as confetti and stuff fell from...somewhere. The ponies cheer happily as they celebrate not only the remains of the founding festival, but the return of the princess's missing adopted son.

Twilight prepares to head off but Ben stops her as he spoke up, "Uh, Twilight?" The purple unicorn turns to her long lost somepony, the stallion is shuffling his feet. "On the day years ago...I've never got my answer. I mean, to my question if you would be my special somepony or my friend. Of course, you don't have to answ..."

Suddenly, Twilight hugs Ben and kisess him romantically. The stallion look surprised then kiss his love right back. Once the two are done, Twilight removes her lips and said with tears in her eyes, "Special somepony; definitely your special somepony!"

Ben grins as he and Twilight hug each other before heading on to the festival. Sweetie was commentating over what happened with Boxco and Dum-Dum, "Before that happened, Spike was able to save Nyx! You could've seen it!"

"Thanks, Spike. For saving Nyx."

Twilight thanks Spike with a hug. Unknown to them, Shining, Cadance, Luna and Celestia have a conversation in private as Celestia said seriously, "It's no doubt that he was responsible for the Demon Pony's AKA Ben's release before...and wanted Boris to kill my son so to hurt Twilight emotionally.

Shining exclaims, "I demand that immediate action be made...not only to stop him but to avenge Starlight's death at the hands of..."

"No, I have already ordered guards to guard the statue of Discord. I suspect that the figure is recruiting followers to help him."

Luna states, "We will take action, but for now, we shall celebrate the return of Celestia's son and my nephew Ben Mare."

They all agree and go back to the celebrations...

* * *

As things from the festival winds, the gang, including the princesses and Shining, went over to Donut Joe's donut shop to celebrate the return of Twilight's love Ben Mare.

"Ben Mare, it's good to see you back again. Next to Twilight, you were my favorite customer." Donut Joe applied with a smile in seeing an old familiar pony he hasn't seen in so long.

"Thanks, Donut Joe. And I'm...sorry about before." Ben Mare replied his thanks while apologizing from the night when he attacked Donut Joe.

"Aww, kid, it can't be helped! Why, knowing you, you couldn't stay away from the best donuts in all of Canterlot." Donut Joe waved him off, not being bothered by what happened in the past one bit. "The only other thing you musta loved next to Twilight was something sweet which I can guess, happened when she brought you here to cheer you up when you were down. Ahh, those were the memories!" The donut pony stallion sighed with a happy thought in remembering a little filly and colt that enjoyed his sweet donuts.

"Donut Joe, you may say that you don't like such dangerous actions, but you're also a hero around here." Rarity spoke with a smile in commenting the pony for his own heroism.

"Heck, yew helped find three fillies and a dragon, folks'll be mighty interested 'ta come here." Applejack gave the pony a little elbow nudge in giving Donut Joe credit for saving her sister, her friends and Spike.

"Yeah, hey, maybe you can sell a donut, like, um... um, OH! A Hero's Donut! In honor of a hero, a mere donut seller, but can even bring out a hero in you!" Pinkie Pie announced with a cheery, perky expression while stating a new donut sales item, a new hot selling donut to make his name.

"Wow; that sounds very encouraging, I feel like eating something like that to give me help at tough times." Fluttershy spoke with a smile and her own happiness, liking the sound of such a new donut.

"Yeah, and the way you had Derpy drive that donut carriage to lead Ben Mare away from danger while Boris was gunnin' you, that was awesome enough even for me to give you praise!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with her greatest opinion on both Donut Joe & Derpy in how they handled a situation all on their own.

"Well, I-I'm flattered, really. I guess I never really thought of things like that before." Donut Joe hid away a blush coming on his face. Those ponies were giving him so much credit; he found it kinda overwhelming for a simple donut seller like himself to be praised.

"Ah, shucks, I'm just glad that we helped the best way that we could." Derpy exclaimed with a smile, even from her cross-eyed sight, she was happy to give a helpful hand to her friends.

Luna frowned a bit as she spoke to Celestia, "Tia, I'm a bit surprised that you never told me that you have a son, let alone an adopted one. Any more secrets that you wish to tell me?"

Celestia sighed a bit, knowing how Luna is with secrets lately. Ben smiles while saying, "Aunt Luna, don't be hard on mom. She was worried and saddened when I disappear years ago. She probably didn't know how to tell you."

"Your voice..." Luna said thoughtfully. "Yes, I thought I remember it. You were the one who said goodnight to me every night back when I was still trapped on the moon. Every so often, I can hear a tiny voice saying that."

"Mommy told me how you were trapped on the moon...and how she misses you, Aunt Luna." Ben said gently to his adopted aunt. "I just wanted you to be sure that you are not missed and someone cares for you."

Luna paused then smiled while hugging Ben while saying, "It's good to know...how nice it is to have someone care for me. You are definitely your mother's adopted son."

"Ben...you disappeared for years...why didn't you tell me that you are still alive and in that form in the first place?" Celestia ask Ben in concern, wondering why her son didn't reveal that he was still alive and not spirited away before.

"I...I remember how you turned that Discord creep into stone...and how you had to banish Aunt Luna to the moon generations ago." Ben said sadly as his ears went down a bit. "I was worried that you may do something like those to me because I was a monster, and..."

"Ben Mare! Do you think that after all those years of caring for you and such, I would do that to you now?" Celestia asked her son sternly then she spoke gently, "I am your mother. Even though I wish that I had found another way to save your aunt, I would've done my best to help you. No matter what form you take, I am still your mother and I love you like one."

Ben smiled as he hugged Celestia happily while saying, "Thanks, mother..."

Celestia lets go of her son, smiling as she said, "Besides, let's not forget: I wasn't the only one who missed you. Someone else did as well.

The alicorn waits patiently as a familiar bird flies into the place, landing on Celestia's hoof.

"Philomena," Ben and Fluttershy exclaimed at once, happy to see the phoenix again.

"Philomena, I missed ya so much!" Ben exclaimed as he pets Philomena happily.

"Philomena was Ben's favorite phoenix was growing up. When my son disappeared, she was saddened by it." Celestia explains to Twilight and her friends sadly.

"Awww, Philomena. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry sick. I hope you can forgive me." Ben said in regret, feeling guilty for emotionally doing what he did.

Philomena cooed happily as she landed on Ben. Obviously, the phoenix had forgiven him. She is happy to see him back.

"Shucks, great 'ta see how Philomena forgave ya wit' yer apology," Applejack said to Ben with a grin.

"Oh yeah...about that; I got some more apologizing to do." Ben said, brushing the back of his mane sheepishly, "Applejack, sorry about hitting you; Rainbow, sorry for making you hit that tree; Rarity, sorry for messing up your mane with my roar; Fluttershy, sorry for scaring you; And Pinkie Pie...sorry for ruining your games. I hope you forgive me for what I did as the Demon Pony. I wasn't in my right mind at the time."

"Its okay, Ben," Fluttershy said with her happy smile.

"Yeah, darling, we accept your apology." Rarity insists to Ben with a nod.

"Heck, I wasn't watching what I was doing. I kinda asked for it." Rainbow said sheepishly.

"Shucks, ain't no biggie. Yew ain't in yer right o' mind." Applejack remarks with a chuckle.

"Awww, I forgive ya too!" Pinkie exclaims happily while chewing on a donut. "I mean, what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't? I mean, DUH!"

Ben smiled, then looked to Spike and the fillies, "And finally, I'm sorry for scaring you back in my room, Spike, Nyx, girls. I was scared that you would damage Twilight's gift. I hope you all can forgive me too."

"Of course we forgive yew, Ben." Apple Bloom said with a smile.

"We're just glad that you're safe, daddy." Nyx giggled while nuzzling Ben. "Is it all right if I called you daddy?"

Ben blinked a bit then smiled while hugging Nyx, saying, "Of course."

Hearing this reply got the black alicorn to start nuzzling Ben even more.

"Yes...the Love of Eternal." Celestia giggled while looking thoughtfully. "I helped Ben pick that out...though I didn't realize that it was the Love of Eternal back then. I remember it so well..."

* * *

_In the treasury, Celestia and Ben enter, the son looked around while asking, "Mommy, you think we will find something for Twilight in here?_

_"Of course; and I believe I know the right one." Celestia said with a grin. Using her magic, she made a necklace float over. "This necklace has been in this treasury for years. According to legends, this necklace represents true love._

_"Whoa..." Ben said as Celestia gave the necklace to him. "What is it?"_

_"To be honest, I don't know but I felt some special magic coming from it. Perhaps someday its name and meaning will come." Celestia admitted to her son thoughtfully._

_"Thanks, mommy; Twilight will love it...I hope. You think she will once the exam is over?" Ben asked his mother curiously while putting the necklace into a saddlebag that he's wearing._

_Celestia nuzzled her son while saying, "I know so. But no matter what you get there, Twilight will still be your friend...or maybe something more."_

* * *

"Yes, that was a great time." Celestia said with a happy sigh.

"Regardless of what happened, we all helped make a difference today." Twilight Sparkle stated in as she looked around her group of friends; the members of the Mare 6, the CMC, Donut Joe, Derpy, Spike, Nyx, to finally...Ben Mare. "I'm even back with the pony I once loved and thought I lost. But now..." She and Ben Mare looked at each other with little glimmering eyes. "Now I see that this whole time, you were always watching over me from a distance, haven't you?" She asked from guessing that Ben Mare never left Canterlot, or Equestria, because somepony important was waiting for him, Twilight Sparkle, and that's what kept him who Ben was even while being the Demon Pony.

"Well, yes...I often sneak back into my room back home and leave without notice." Ben said gently. "I do my best to watch you, protecting you whenever I can like you did for me. I didn't want anything or anypony harm you..."

"Yay, this is so neat! Next to my new Party Cannon!" Pinkie exclaimed eagerly as she pushed in a new version of her Party Cannon. "After the last one got eaten, I had my work cut out to search around, get the right materials to remake the same model as before. And best of all, it still has all of the 'additional' features from my dial setting."

Some of the ponies looked nervously at this. Fluttershy said, "Err, perhaps using the three big shots that you used against the Demon Pony, then against Boris, to even Boris gone, isn't a good idea."

"Right," Rainbow said in agreement. "I may, it may cause more harm than good and we almost got out of those explosions alive!"

Pinkie paused to rethink this then said, "Yeah, you're right. I will just stick with the small, usual, and SAFE party dial levels. And I will use the first out of three big shots for only the biggest party surprise even, while if we are ever in trouble, I can always pull out the heavy artillery."

Scootaloo notices something on Ben's flank, grinning while asking as she points, "Hey…when did you get that?"

Ben and the others look and saw what the flag was covering before: a Cutie Mark on his flank! It consists of three golden triangles…like the Triforce in the Legend of Zelda games.

"Holy…I got a Cutie Mark! At last," Ben exclaims with an excited grin.

"But…what do the three triangles mean?" Nyx ask curiously at her adopted daddy's Cutie Mark.

Celestia looks on thoughtfully then spoke up, "Maybe someday we will find an answer…but for now, let's continue our own celebration, shall we?"

As the celebration continued, Zecora and Spell Nexus were nearby. Rainbow found out that Nexus helped out in the incident and admit that he's alright, forgiving him last for the whole 'Cult' and 'Children of Nightmare Moon'.

"From what you told me, the Demon Pony had help in his escape before." Nexus said in concern. "But who could it be?"

"I sense another 'dark and evil' presence at work here...who helped Boris try to erase a mistake while going after Ben's life." Zecora said seriously. "A son of an evil from long ago..."

"You mean..." Nexus said with a serious gulp.

"Yes..." Zecora said grimly. "Twilight Sparkle and her friends have more trouble up ahead when this individual arrives..."

* * *

After the gang are done at Joe's Donut Shop, they went over to the Sparkles so that Twilight will introduce (or reintroduce since she has told her parents about Ben before) her new colt-friend.

"I knew it. I knew that one day that you will have a special somepony!" Twilight Velvet, Twilight's mother, said proudly. "And surprisingly, the princess's adopted son."

"Please, don't give me that." Ben said a bit embarrassed. "I am a pony just like you all are."

"Still, it's glad to meet the one colt that Twilight spoke about before." Mr. Sparkle said pleased while Nyx rides on her adopted father's back. "And it looks like Nyx is happier than usual."

"Right, ain't easy to convince more ponies that she's a changed one." Rainbow said with a grin. By now, more ponies are convinced that Nyx is no longer a threat thanks to her help in saving Equestria from the Devil's Red Sun. There are still some skeptical ones but they will be for another time.

As Twilight and Ben continues talking, Pinkie looks around while asking her friends, "Hey, anypony seen my Party Cannon?"

* * *

Outside, the CMC were inspecting the new party cannon. Scootaloo said, "So this is Pinkie Pie's new party cannon."

"Neat!" Sweetie giggles happily. Of course, when no one's looking, the fillies accidentally set it too high.

"Ah wonder if it..." Apple Bloom begins to say as she unknowingly pulls the trigger rope.

Equestria will never be the same, or as quiet, after the events that led to this very day, especially with one huge explosion...

* * *

"Thanks for letting my parents stay here for a while, Princess." Shining said sheepishly as Celestia lead him, the Mane Six, Ben and the fillies through the castle. "Hopefully their home will be rebuilt in a few days."

"Yes, no thanks to three little ones going near Pinkie's Party Cannon when it's on a high level." Rarity said, glaring at the CMC.

"Sorry!" The CMC said sheepishly. Apparently, their messing with Pinkie Pie's party cannon had destroyed the Sparkles' home.

"It's no problem. I just left it out. It isn't their fault!" Pinkie assures the ponies with a smile.

"Well, Twilight, you and your friends will have your usual guest friends. Ben can stay in his old room..." Celestia said as the group enters what was once a forbidden room. The alicorn's eyes widened upon seeing the mess, "By the Herd! What happened here?"

"Oh yeah, mom. Sorry." Ben said, rubbing his mane sheepishly. "When I came back home at times, I kinda tore this place through in anger and frustration while trying to find a cure to my Demon Pony problem. Sorry."

"Well, that explains the mess...but how is it that the door opens so easily?"

"Sorry, Celestia," Nyx said sheepishly. "I unlocked the room so me and my friends can get inside. Are you mad?"

"No, perhaps it's for the best. Well, no need for Ben to live in a messy room." Celestia said mischievously. She uses her magic and everything begins to be fixed, going back to normal as if nothing had happened. Even the portrait is fixed. Once the room is back to normal, the princess grins, "Ben, how funny. You are now a grown stallion and I still have to clean up after you."

Ben chuckles sheepishly as Twilight grin. She picks up a phoenix doll and asks, "Is this yours, Ben?"

"Yeah, my favorite doll...and look, mom!" Ben exclaims as he picks up a picture that Nyx's group has found earlier that is now reported which is of himself as a colt and his adopted mother. The words are now 'Mommy and Ben Mare'.

"Oh yes, I remember this picture..." Celestia said gently, remembering that picture's creation years ago...

* * *

_Celestia enters her son's room, ready to tell him the most exciting news. She came in just in time to see Ben drawing a picture. Upon seeing her, the young colt grins and said, "Mommy, look! I made a picture of us!"_

_Ben holds up the picture that he just finished: one of himself and Celestia which said the words 'Mommy and Ben Mare'. The princess grins, finding her son's work so wonderful._

_"You did wonderful, Ben." Celestia said, nuzzling Ben happily. "Oh, I got good news. I have arranged for you to go to school at a normal place for fillies and colts."_

_"What? Mommy...I don't know..." Ben said shyly and scared. "I wanted to stay here with you."_

_"Ben, I can't keep you in the palace forever. You need to be with foals of your own age, make some new friends and have fun. Don't worry. The school staff has promised not to let anypony knows of your connection to me. You will be as if you were a regular Earth pony."_

_"But mommy...what if the foals don't like me?"_

_"Nonsense, I am sure that you will find a friend or so at your school." Celestia assures her son Ben gently. "Besides, you are getting lonely, even with Cadance and the servants here. It's about time that you meet somepony who would have an impact on your life."_

_"Are you sure?" Ben asks Celestia hopefully. The colt is lonely and it would be nice to have some new friends at last._

_"I'm sure. I'm your mother after all."_

_Ben grins as he nuzzles Celestia, his mother, and said, "Mother, I will try to make some new friends. I will be the best pony at the school."_

_"Let's settle for the best friend for some lucky pony...and the best son ever." Celestia said as she nuzzles Ben. The mother is confident that her baby foal will find a new friend at his new school._

* * *

"You know: that's fate again." Cadance said with a grin. "Auntie Celestia has send Ben to that school, he met Twilight and the rest is history."

"Yeah...you're the best mother I've ever have, mom." Ben said as he and Twilight nuzzles each other gently, having Celestia to thanks for making their relationship a possible factor.

Celestia grins a bit, though is secretly concerned. She wonders what would happen when the whole truth comes out?

Well, someday, Celestia will tell Ben...

"Wait, since Ben is my daddy...and Celestia is..." Nyx begins to say. The filly grins with wide eyes then rushes over to Celestia, nuzzling her while exclaiming, "Grandma!"

Celestia yelps as Luna and Cadance giggles a bit. The Goddess of the Sun said sheepishly, "Of course. Being revealed as Ben's adopted mother, I should've expected that."

* * *

Ben sighs as he lies in his bed at night, glancing at the alarm clock. Most of the palace is already asleep by now. The stallion got out of bed and look out the window, sighing. It's good to be home at last. Boris has been exposed as a liar and a fraud. The bully is gone. Ben is reunited with his mother and Twilight again after being cursed as a Demon Pony for so long.

Ben gave another sigh. Tomorrow, Twilight and her friends are going home...but the stallion wonders as to what would happen now. Canterlot now knows that he's Celestia's son so Ben will be getting a lot of attention...but the truth is that he doesn't want to stay in the palace forever. The stallion wants to be with Twilight and Nyx...and live out a normal life like a normal pony.

Ben smiles as he got an idea. The stallion ran out of his room, galloping through the castle until he goes to the study where Celestia is at.

Celestia looks up and saw Ben, asking curiously, "Ben? Have trouble sleeping?"

"Mom...we need to talk." Ben said with a smile, wanting to discuss something important with her.

* * *

The next day, Twilight, her friends, Spike and Nyx are at the train station, ready to board the train and head on home. Applejack comments, "By golly! 'Dis event here at Canterlot is more crazier than 'de wedding!"

"Right, can't wait for next time!" Rainbow exclaims eagerly. She notices a sad look on Twilight's face, "Twi?"

"Mommy; what's wrong?" Nyx ask Twilight in concern. "Is it about how daddy is probably not coming due to him now being revealed as Grandma's son?"

Twilight sighs in sadness, wondering what will happen since Ben may or may not be coming. But before the purple unicorn could speak, a familiar voice spoke up, "Whoa, Twilight, wait a moment!"

Twilight's group turns and saw Ben heading up to them with Shining and Cadance, wearing a saddlebag ; Apple Bloom said, "Howdy, Ben! What's wit' 'de bags?"

"Ben...have you come to see us off?" Twilight ask sadly as she nuzzles Ben as if for the last time for now.

"Actually...I got something for you." Ben said as he took out a scroll from his saddlebags. The stallion gives the parchment to Spike while saying, "Spike, read it out loud."

The ponies look puzzled. Spike shrugs as he opens the scroll and begins to read it, "'Here ye, here ye. I, Princess Celestia, announce that I am assigning my adopted son Ben Mare...'" The dragon gasps a bit as he continues, "'...to co-librarian at the Ponyville Library where he will assist my Faithful Student and my Niece-in-law Twilight Sparkle in the reports on friendship.'"

The Mane Six and the fillies gasp in surprise and excitement. Twilight exclaims, "Ben...that means..."

"Yeah, I spoke with mom last night. She agrees that I'm coming back to Ponyville and live with you in the library." Ben said with a smile. Twilight excitedly hugs her love as the couple twirls a bit, "Yeah!"

Spike continues reading the scroll, "'And in addition, Ben shall also be the co-caretaker AKA father of the one filly known as Nyx.'"

"That means, I got a daddy forever!" Nyx squeals as she jumps onto Ben's back. The stallion laughs a bit and smiles. It's official. He's staying with Twilight and Nyx as a colt-friend and a father.

"'I expect great things from my son and will hope to hear from him soon in the future'."

"Great to hear this; you will take care of my sister, right Ben?" Shining ask Ben in concern. "I don't want to hear any bad things."

"Come on, I ain't that kinda pony!" Ben laughs a bit as he picks Twilight up. twirling her into the air (Nyx manages to held on) before putting the unicorn back down, the couple smiles at one another.

"Oh boy, I'm excited, are you excited? I am excited!" Pinkie exclaims eagerly as the other Mane Six ponies grin. "We gotta have a party in Ponyville to celebrate!"

The ponies cheers wildly, saying their goodbyes to Shining and Cadance before getting on the train, Ben is joining the departing ones. The train itself soon leaves the station as the wedded couple wave goodbye.

"You think that your sister will be okay now?" Cadance ask Shining with a hopeful smile.

"I think Twiley will be all right. Ben is with her again...and who knows? Someday, my sister won't be gaining just a husband...I will be gaining a brother." Shining said with a grin. Cadance kisses her own husband before the two heads on their way.

* * *

Celestia grins as she and Luna watch the train with Ben, Twilight and the others on it leave Canterlot. The Goddess of the Moon remarks, "Sister, I'm surprised that you didn't try to convince your son to stay."

"My son is all grown up, Luna. Even mothers must let their children leave the stable once and for all." Celestia admits to Luna with a smile. "Besides, it wouldn't be right if I separated Ben and Twilight for long and Nyx needs a father. They all need to be together after the mess Boris has put them through."

"Boris...that stallion should be executed instead of banished for what he did!"

"Being trapped in the Void is a better punished than death for him, Luna. And even if he does escape somehow, Boris and his minions Boxco and Dum-Dum are exiled from Canterlot for the rest of their lives!"

"I say sending them all to the moon would've been better." Luna groans a bit. For Boris's sake, that stallion better not show his face in Canterlot ever again!

* * *

Meanwhile, deep within the Everfree Forest...

"Urragh," There was a moan, as someone was in pain, as this being struggles to walk. From the eye sight, there was a lake of water, the being approach there to get a drink from being thirsty.

But the moment he got there & after having a drink to replenish his strength, we saw from the reflection of whose this person was...Boris. But what a mess he was in for sure, yet stared puzzled at himself by studying something. The villain notice that he was still in the form he took, fiery theme mane that was long, the same long silver tail, his coat was still somewhat the same, if not still darker while lastly, his Cutie Mark was still the same in this form. The only things different were in seeing his precious horn was broken which would need plenty of magical ingredients to fix what was broken. He still retained wings of a Pegasus, making him not a unicorn, but an alicorn. But the biggest difference was that his eyes were now clear white, no pupils; just glowing eyes.

"Don't you look like the fish out of the gutter?" Spoke a voice that floated above the recovering Boris to look up to see...the figure being!

"Hugh?" Boris yelp in knowing who that person was, the figure that told him to kill Ben Mare, "YOU!" He sneer sat the one who's responsible for making him go through all of this.

"Is that anyway to thank me for saving you from...the Void, Boris?" The figure spoke casually while walking on the lake water up to the devil pony himself.

"I...that's right," Boris was left speechless before surges of memory return to him. "I remember! Right when I shot Ben Mare, he & Nightmare Moon worked together, shot that dying fool at me to give me a kick in the face! Then Nightmare Moon shot her magic that broke my horn &...the Devil's Red Sun...before..." He stops himself, right after killing his prey, he attacked him, Nightmare Moon shot his horn, broke the Devil's Sun which lead to...

"Before being taken into a prison that none are said to ever return from, correct?" The figure waved off his claw from having an interest in it suddenly while they chat. "But then again, such a task is not out of my reach." He state in being done with the little whole saving thing before changing the subject. "I take it, that it was a failure?" He was sounding amused, but his eyes narrowed from his sight said otherwise.

"Oh really, I just said what you wanted this whole time! I shot & killed the Demon Pony!" Boris remark with his narrowed upset white clear eyes at this figure still sounding displeased.

"Yes, yes, so I later learned from viewing everything after my leave of absence." The figure wave off Boris's snappy attitude as he turn away to leave his back exposed. "But you don't know, that while the Demon Pony was...killed, Ben Mare...still lives." He turns his head slightly from his hood in telling this surprise news, to Boris.

"What?" Boris respond with wide eyes, how can someone he killed still live, it makes no sense?

"A little item that fool hold ended up saving his life and from making Twilight suffer when he presented it to her!" The figure gripped his right claw in being very ticked off in learning what had happened. "That necklace not only cured him & that black filly you were so terrified of, but instead of the ponies being without wings & horns, they have all regain what was taken!" The figure turn to point the claw at stating to Boris that the damage he's done has all been repaired.

"But how; The Devil's Red Sun empowered me with all of them! Only I could have given what was taken!" Boris argue in finding this in disbelief, how could any of that happen?

"You may have had all that great power, but you lacked key of concentration!" The figure kept his claw pointing at Boris in scolding the devil-embody pony. "If you were not lost by confusion from Nightmare Moon's stunt that left you weaken & confused, you could have won, but once again, fear overcame you." The figure turn away, claws grasp around his back while he looked up to the clear skies. "That glorious moment to end all things, the Devil's Red Sun has ended and all that's left of it...is you." The figure state, as he mutters the last sentence in that after that great scene of the Forbidden Spell, only Boris is left from its effects.

"Oh really, then what do you want? You didn't just free me from the Void out of being generous." Boris remark with a roll of his eye expression, what does the figure want of him if he was not being nice to save his miserable hide?

"How very right, you are on that one Boris." The figure spoke with a strange tone in his voice as he lets his claws drop to his waist line. "And that reason is...your Punishment!" Then with a quick reflex, the figure spun around, "Brizz!" The figure's claws crackle again and raise them up to zap Boris with lightning.

"Ahhhhhhh," Boris screams in agony, even while still retaining his devil form, this lightning was more powerful than ever before. "St-STOOOP-P-PL-PLEEEEEEEEEASE..." The once respected pony that made his name was now begging for this torture to stop.

"When I see fit & when I'm in a good mood. Till then, enjoy this savory moment in your life." The figure express with a sly & hidden grin behind his hood.

This torture continues on Boris for what seemed like forever & since nobody ever goes into the Everfree Forest, no one was around to see this. "Briziz..." Soon after what has been a good twenty minutes later, the lightning finally cease when the figure drop the performance.

"Gaugh," Boris land on the ground, a bit in more pain, but slowly got up to much of his surprise in the sudden cease torture. "Well, hugh…what are you waiting for? Hugh-hugh...you said that you'll kill me!" The stallion exclaims while panting each breath he took to speak, he was surprised by this action.

"Oh, believe me, I will, but not yet." The figure spoke with a sudden change in his atmosphere in what he spoke as he stared down at the weaken Boris. "An idea has come to me that will include your well being." The figure spoke in riddles just as the hunter stare puzzled in what the figure said. "Boris, how would you like to get revenge on all of whom humiliated you?" He wave his left claw down in offering this devil-pony an offer to take.

"What's the catch?" Boris asks from standing up on his own hooves, glaring at the figure. For someone that was going to punish him, he offered him this deal from out of nowhere.

"Oh, how optimist of you to know these things, that's what I like to see." The figure spoke in finding Boris's mind working so well, it was perfect. "The catch is simply this: You take orders from me." He explains the terms of his offer but there was more. "And in return, I help you gain more control of your acquired devil-stature powers, so that the defeat you suffered through serves as a lesson; Plus, a down-payment," The hooded being explain along with a so-called 'down-payment' if Boris takes his offer.

The red stallion devil looks down at himself then at the lake's reflection of him & the figure with an extended claw to shake the deal. Boris's glowing clear white eyes saw himself, saw everything that happened of his moments ruined, because Twilight Sparkle would choose Ben Mare, even those around her stopped him from claiming what should have been all his. From seeing what he is now, the stallion pause to think, but then he raise with his right hoof up.

"Alright, I'm in." Boris spoke with a sly smile of the villain, as he & the figure shook on it. "Aid me & in return, I work for you." The devil-pony may as well be more of the devil to sign with someone like this figure.

"Excellent, to start this new relationship, here's a...down-payment." The figure spoke from after they ceased shaking, he move his claw up to Boris's horn. Then in a shocking surprise, green flames emitted were making the horn recover faster until it was whole.

Boris stood back, wings exposed in shock, his horn was healed...so quicker than the average spell materials.

"Now come." The figure spoke as he opened a strange dark portal behind himself, inviting Boris to follow. "You may not be Boris, the Hero of Canterlot anymore, so perhaps this title will suit you." The figure stared to Boris and points his left claw in giving the devil pony...a new title name. "Boris, the Red Devil. Has a much better ring to fit your appearance, weather devil form or not, which I can explain a way to change your appearance, all in good time." The figure exclaim to the villain of not only the new title name, but of whose to make himself appear, less devil-like, his former look, if you will.

Boris smile with an evil expression in liking all this too well. Soon both he & the figure went through the dark portal that vanished without a trace left of where they stood.

Unknown to them, Zecora, who lives in that forest and just came back home, saw the whole thing. She said grimly, The truth will be seen, then no pony can deny it? You gather followers with your every wim, strengthening your cause that you'll plan to show."

* * *

Suddnely, the stallion found themselves in a dark room with a table and seven thrones, within five sat three unicorns, a griffin and the figure himself.

"Boris, that loser," The griffin ask the figure with a scoff of disbelief. I thought you were getting HIM, sir.

"Patience, my friend; we will have our agent of Chaos and Disharmony soon." The figure insists to the griffin in amusement.

Boris sharply demands, "Where are we?"

A green aura surrounds him and Boris finds himself in the sixth throne.

The figure explains, "Welcome to the Brotherhood of Tadaka, Boris."

His followers in unison exclaim, "Welcome!"

Boris, annoyed again, demands, "Okay, if I'm gonna join you, I demand that I know your name!"

The followers look at each nervously. That stallion has the nerve to demand of the figure they've grown to fear.

The figure chuckles a little while saying, "Very well. I believe that you all earned that right. My name is...Lorcan!"

Boris stares at the figure. Could it be? The same Lorcan form all those years ago? To his surprise, the stallion found himself laughing, his laugh echoing with the others in the chamber. All minus one; without anyone noticing, Lorcan created a image of Twilight again, smiling with Ben Mare.

Lorcan quietly said, "Soon..." He joins in the laughter, his laugh perhaps the most noticeable due to the insane rhythm it has. The image fades. But if only, Lorcan had watched the image a little more, he would have seen Spike...

ONLY one threat in the form of the Demon Pony is defeated. As for the other; Well... Ponyville's in for a big surprise!

The End?

Cast list  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Jason Marsden: Ben Mare/Demon Pony  
Crispin Freeman: Boris  
Ashleigh Bell: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Princess Luna, Derpy Hooves, Nightmare Moon  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike the Dragon  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeline Peters: Scootaloo  
Daviegh Chase: Nyx  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia  
Andrew Francis: Shining Armor  
Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance  
Richard Steven Horvitz: Dum-Dum  
James Arnold Taylor: Boxco  
Corey Burton: Sir Spell Nexus  
Jayson Thiessen: Royal guards  
Brenda Crichlow: Zecora  
Tom Kane: Proper Etiquette, Cracker Roll  
Trevor Devall: Mr. Fancypants  
Peter New: Big Macintosh  
With special guest voices by:  
Mark Hamill: Lorcan  
Maryke Hendrikse: Gilda the Griffin

All characters belong to their respective characters. Well, minus the OCs that came up by Billy Arratoon, me and Penstrokepony.

Author's note  
Wow! This story is so darn epic or what? I'm glad to be finally made my very first MLP non-fanmake in a long time! I hope you caught some references or so in this.

Anyway, the next MLP non-fanmake is an AU story...as your favorite ponies fight on Celebrity Deathmatch! It's Rainbow Dash vs. Gilda! The Cutie Mark Crusaders vs. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon! And Twilight Sparkle vs. Trixie Lulamoon! It's coming soon!

Read and review, folks!


End file.
